Suikoden2
by SparkyKnight
Summary: It's three years after the year of the war with the highland. Now all of the heros's friends have returned to the castle, only to find, love, mystery and adventure. Could Nanami be a bearer of a true rune, and the new enemy can really be Luc's twin broth
1. Suikoden21

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SUIKODEN AND WISHED I DID. NO FLAMES PLEASE, AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!! ALSO, I AM A BAD SPELLER, SO PLEASE EXCUSE ANY SPELLING ERRORS.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
It was three years after the war with the highland, and Ranma(Not from the comics),  
Nanami,and Jowi had returned to the Highland Country for Ranma to rule,since Jowi wasn't king of  
the highland,and the three of them didn't have a place to stay,or call home,so Ranma suggested  
to go back to WingZero castle.  
"Hey!? Feather is still there!!!" cried Nanami pointing up towards their own room,where  
Feather was pearched on the roof."And the squrilles!!"  
Jowi looked at Nanami strangly,then looked at Ranma.  
"A griffin,unicorn,two octopuses..."started Jowi counting off his fingers.  
"Three,actually."interuppted Ranma.  
"Okay,a griffin,a unicorn, a tiny squrill,,...."Jowi started again.  
"Ummm,it was actually,five squrills."Nanami added.Jowi was started to get angry.  
"Okay,one griffin,a unicorn,FIVE squrills,and three outopuses,when did you get so popular?"asked  
Jowi.  
"Since I directly attack the main unit in the war three years ago."replied Ranma.  
"Oh yeah."replied Jowi sheepishly.  
"Hey!! There's one of the people who helped us defeat Silver Wolf.Hey!! Kinnison!! Shiro!!!"  
cried Ranma running up to them. Meanwhile Kinnison was thinking of something else.Suddenly,he  
turned around,and saw Ranma.  
  
"Hey!! Ranma and NANAMI!!"cried Kinnison. Shiro poked his head up and smiled.  
"Hey Kinnison,Shiro,I thought you went back to the forset."said Ranma.  
"We did,but Shiro liked Hai Yo's dog food for him,he wanted to come back,and how are you Nanami?"  
replied Kinnison laughing. Nanami giggled and said she was fine.  
Suddenly there heard a familer scream.  
  
  
"AAAARRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHH NINA!!!!"cried Flik running away from a chasing Nina.  
"Oh c'mon Flik,I made you some soup!!"cried Nina.  
"I don't want any!! Leave me alone!!"cried Flik. Jowi,Nanami,Ranma,and Kinnison were holding   
their stomachs laughing at the duo. Then Nina came back and asked,"Have you seen Flik?"she asked.  
Kinnison,Ranma,Jowi and Nanami tried hard not to laugh and shook their heads no.  
"OHHHHHHHH FFFFFLLLLLLLLIIIIIKKKK?????"cried Nina. That did it. When Nina left,the four of   
them fell down laughing.  
"Oh my god,I haven't heard one of those ever since we left."laughed Nanami.  
"When was the last time,Flik was chased by Nina?"asked Kinnison laughing.  
"Right now."growled a voice. Everyone looked up and saw the sweating face of Flik,and they  
laughed even harder. Nanami and Jowi were near tears when they saw his face and holding onto  
each other,laughing.  
"Glad your back and happy Ranma."said Flik.  
"Ditto."replied Ranma. "Just wait until Victor hears this."  
"You wouldn't."said Flik.  
"Kidding!!"cried Ranma."So,I've come back to lead this place,if thats alright."  
"Alright!! Thats Great!!,let's go and see Shu,hey,isn't that Jowi,the former King of the   
highland?"asked Flik.  
"Yes,but its now, just Jowi."replied Jowi. Everyone was watching,the six of them.  
Soon they reached the great hall.  
"Man Ranma, now I wish I wasn't the highland king,then I would have been in this great  
castle!!!"cried Jowi looking around.  
"Yeah it has everything,restarunt,baths,a garden,an inn,blacksmith,runemaster,a runemaster  
that turns rune crystals to scrolls, item shop,and a armorer."finshed Ranma. "Okay,you guys stay   
here,I want to talk to Shu alone."  
  
"Is that the guy your stragatist?"asked Jowi after Ranma had left for the great hall.  
Ranma didn't expect for Kasumi,Camus,Miklotov,Freed Y,Apple,and Shu,were discussing something.  
"So what do we do about the farming problams?"asked Apple.  
"Without the fruits,how will we feed the people here?"asked Camus,"Tony's doing all he can,but  
we still need more."  
  
"Add a second garderner,and a garden infront of the dojo,or add a greenhouse,to preserve the  
food,so animals won't get it or extend the left part of the castle wall wider for the greenhouse."  
said a voice. Everyone looked at the door,and saw their long lost lord.   
  
"Lord Ranma!! You've returned,and thank you for coming back."said Apple.  
"So,is it alright,that I can lead the Silver Country?"asked Ranma.  
"Of course!! and for the heck of it,let's have a celebration for your return!!"said Vicktor.  
"You know,for once,Victor has a good idea."said Flik coming in.  
"Whaddaya mean 'for once'!?"cried Vicktor.  
"Oh,nothing."replied Flick.  
  
"I'll be outside with Jowi,oh!! could Jillia and Pilika share her old bedroom with Jowi, since I   
have my own." asked Ranma.  
"Okay."replied Shu.  
"Thanks."said Ranma leaving.  
  
(Back outside the great hall)  
  
  
"So? How'd it go?"asked Kinnison.  
"Great!! i'm back as lord of WingZero castle,and ruler of the silver country."finshed Ranma.  
"Thats great news."said Nanami.  
"And they decided to have a celebration in a couple of weeks,I think there are going to be   
games,music,and dancing."finshed Ranma.  
"Thats great!!"cried Jowi.  
"Oh,Jowi before I left,Shu said it was alright if Jilla and Pilika could stay here."added Ranma.  
"Really?"asked Jowi.  
"Yeah,they said they had an extra room above yours where they could stay."replied Ranma.  
"Alright,can we go now?"asked Jowi.  
"First,I want to bring my friends that help me defeat silver wolf."replied Ranma.  
They went to Lena and she cried,"Ranma!! Nanami!! Jowi!! hey you guys,so bring some more  
friends?"asked Lena.   
"Sure do,okay,bring us,Wakaba,Flik,and Futch."replied Ranma.  
"All right just a sec."said Lena. Soon Wakaba,Futch and Flik were happy to go traveling again.  
  
"Viki,try to teleport us to harmonia,and get it right this time."said Ranma.  
"This time?"asked Jowi.  
"See,she 's kinda good,kinda bad at her powers,once when we tried to go to Muse-Matilda region,  
but she teleported us to the cave of winds."replied Ranma trying to forget.  
  
"Hey!!"cried Viki,then"Uh oh!!!"  
The gang had landed outside of Tinto.  
"Isn't this Tinto?"sweatdropped Jowi.  
"VIKI!!!"cried Ranma,and using the blinking mirror,they were able to go back to the  
castle and then go to Harmonia.   
(Later after they had returned,a young girl was waiting for them)  
  
"Nanami!!"cried the girl.  
"Meg? MEG!!!"cried Nanami running towards her.  
"Since when are they good friends?"wondered Ranma.  
"Ranma,the two of us are going to go to Millie's room,she had two extra beds,so Jowi can share  
his room with Jillia and Pilika."said Nanami running off with Meg. Kinnison was still lookin to  
where she had left,then turned back,only to see Ranma and Jowi's skeptical looks.  
"What?"asked Kinnison.  
  
"Nothing."they replied.  
  
  
(As Night Fell)  
  
"Meg,you look great with your hair down."said Millie.  
"Did you notice the sudden rain clouds?"asked Meg looking out the window.  
"I kinda did."added Nanami.  
"Hey isn't that Kinnison and Connel,the guys you like?"asked Nanami slyly.  
"Hey!!"cried Millie and Meg,as they threw their pillows at Nanami.  
"Offff!!"cried Nanami as she fell on the bed laughing.  
  
  
(Back outside)  
  
"Hey Conell,nice sound set."said Kinnison.  
"Thanks,now that i'm nineteen,I've learned some new things,and even got Beaudmox,one,so that  
he can talk to animals,as soon as I make another one,i'll give it to you for Shiro."replied  
Connel.  
  
Suddenly,lighting was starting,and Kinnison started to get worried.  
"Maybe we should go soon Connel."said Kinnison.  
"Yeah,let's LOOK OUT....AHHHHHHHHH!!!!"cried Connel,as a nearby tree was struck and started  
to fall,but Kinnison and Connel weren't expecting it so fast,and the tree landed on top of   
them. Shiro came and poked his nose agasint Kinnison and Connel but they weren't moving.  
"AAAAAAAAWWWWWWOOOOOO!!!"cried Shiro.  
  
(Back in Millie's room)  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"screamed Nanami,Millie,and Meg,they all ran down the stairs,they couldn't  
fit in the elevator,barefooted. All they had were their pj's on and ran outside in the rain.  
"KINNISON!!!"cried Meg.  
"CONNEL!!!"cried Millie.  
"Quick!! Use your weapons to cut the tree up."said Nanami.  
"Okay,now let's get them to Dr.Huan's medical place."said Meg. They put the bodies on   
Shiro,and then they entered dr.Huan's place.  
"Ah cho!!!"sneezed Nanami.  
"We better*cough* hurry."said Meg.   
  
Soon they were in Dr.Huan's office and Meg and Millie bandage them up as much as  
they could,and Nanami gave them some medicine,which should render them back to   
councious.  
  
"*Cough**Cough* Let's leave a note."said Nanami.  
"Aaaachoooo,*sniff* alright."replied Millie. Then they headed back to their room,and fainted  
on their beds.   
  
Back in Ranma's room, In the morning........................................................  
  
Jowi was trying to get Ranma up.  
"Go'way Nanami,just five more minutes."mummbled Ranma sleepily.  
"Okay."thougth Jowi."Heh.",and Jowi ran down the stairs and got a bucket full of water,and  
went back to Ranma's room,and splashed it on Ranma.  
"YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAA CCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLDDDDDD!!!!!!"screamed Ranma.  
"Wah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !!!!"laughed Jowi dropping the bucket,and making a run for it.  
"JOWI ATERTES!!!! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!"cried Ranma chasing Jowi.  
"That Jowi."sighed Jillia.As she saw him being chased by a soaking wet Ranma.   
"Ha ha Look at Uncle Jowi run from Uncle Ranma!!!"laughed Pilika.  
  
"No way!!!"cried Jowi,and ran down the stairs,and outside the castle and to the dojo.  
"HAH!!!!"cried Ranma tackling Jowi onto the ground.  
"Alright!! Alright!!! you win!!!"cried Jowi helping Ranma up.  
"C'mon,i've got to get Nanami,out of bed."said Ranma rolling his eyes.  
"Alright,Jillia can watch Pilika for awhile."added Jowi following Ranma.   
  
  
(Soon in Millie's room)  
  
"Nanami,time to YEAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"cried Ranma,pulling his hand back."She's burning up!!"  
"OH NO!!!! So are Millie and Meg!!! C'mon we gotta go to Dr.Huan's place,and get him to   
come here!!"cried Jowi.  
"No wait!!! You go and get some wet cloth to wet their heads.That should cool their heads  
down,and i'll go and get Huan."said Ranma.  
"Right!!"said Jowi,and they both ran off.  
  
(Back in Dr.Huan's place)  
  
"Ugggggg,why do I feel like i've just been smashed by a heavy duty boulder?"moaned   
Kinnison waking up.  
"And where's my shirt and scarf?"asked Kinnison.  
"And where's my shirt and hat?"asked Connel waking up also.  
"Appearently,Millie,Meg,and Nanami, bandage you up,and left for me to take care of  
you."replied Huan.  
"Ugh,and how did you know that?"asked Connel.  
"Take a look."replied Huan giving Connel a note,and Connel read it aloud.  
  
" DR HUAN,  
PLEASE TAKE CARE OF KINNISON AND CONNEL FOR US.  
THERE WERE HIT DOWN BY A TREE,DURING THE STORM LAST NIGHT,AND WE MANAGED  
TO SAVE THEM AND BANDAGE THEM UP AS MUCH AS WE COULD.  
LUCKILY,MEG KNEW SOME MEDICAL TECHNICES AND NANAMI KNEW SOME MEDICINE,  
MILLIE TOOK THEM TO BED SO WE TOOK CARE OF THEM AS MUCH AS WE COULD.  
PLEASE TAKE CARE OF THEM.  
SINCERLY,  
NANAMI,MEG,AND MILLIE."  
  
"So where are they now?"asked Kinnison. Suddenly Ranma burst through the doors of Dr.Huan.  
"NANAMI,MILLIE,AND MEG!!!"cried Ranma barging in.  
"Whats wrong Ranma?"asked Huan.  
"*Pant* Na..Nanami,...Mil..Millie...and Me...Meg are sick!!!"cried Ranma.  
"Their WHAT!!!"cried Kinnison and Connel."Ow!!" They cried holding their chests. They  
still haven't recovered yet. Huan got up and get his medical things and medicine.  
"You two stay here,you'll be fine in about three days."said Huan,going to Millie's room.  
"Let me guess,Millie,Nanami and Meg went outside to get you guys out from under the  
tree,last night in the storm,and they got sick."finshed Ranma smirking.  
Kinnison and Connel smiled nervously as he left.   
"Sometimes I think he reads minds with that rune."whispered Connel.  
"I think your right."replied Kinnison. Ranma opened the door,and smiled.  
"I heard that."he said then he left.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
" Come in." Kinnison said. The door opened to reveal Ayda. She was holding a boquat of red  
roses. " How are you doing Kinnison?" asked Ayda. For some reason she was turning red.  
" Fine. Thank you. Who're they flowers for?" asked Kinnison.  
" Oh! They..they're for you." replied Ayda handing him the boquat. Kinnison took it and smiled.  
" Thank you. For you kindness." replied Kinnison. Ayda suddenly went beet red.  
" No, problem. I gotta go. I promised Yuza I'd help her. bye!!" replied Ayda. The door slammed  
behind her. Kinnison set the roses by his bed. He then looked at Connel who was grinning.  
Kinnison sweatdropped.  
" What're you looking at?" asked Kinnison, still sweat dropping.  
" I think someone LOOOOOVVVVVEEEEEESSSS you." replied Connel.  
" What!?" cried Kinnison turning red. He looked away from Connel.  
" Sure she's nice and everything, and sure I liked her at one time, but, I now have my mind set  
on someone else." replied Kinnison looking out the window.  
Connel looked at him strangly. " Eh? Now that's what I call passionate." said Connel quietly.  
Later.....................  
  
  
"How are they?"asked Tuta,with Dr.Huan.  
"*Sigh* They're okay,just a small flu.They should be back to normel by tomarrow."  
Dr.Huan replied. Jowi nodded. Ranma had just came in.  
"See ya later Dr.Huan."Ranma said.   
"They're going to be better by tomarrow."said Jowi closing the door from behide them.   
"C'mon, we've got to see Hai Yo,and get the soup I ordered for them."said Ranma.  
"Alright."replied Jowi. Suddenly one of the servants came to Ranma.  
"Ranma!! Its another one of those chefs!!!"she cried.  
"AGAIN!!!"cried Ranma,running towards the kitchen.  
"What do ya mean 'again'?"asked Jowi.  
"I have to help Hai Yo cook his food."sighed Ranma.  
"You? Cook? WAH HA HA HA!!! I'VE GOT TO SEE THIS!!"laughed Jowi.   
  
At the cook off......................  
  
  
"Today's four tasters are Maximillion who loves to eat lots of meat!!! Also we have Kasumi  
with her favorite japanese food. Next to her is Luc, and last but not  
least, our lord's best friend and also 'was' king of the highland, Jowi Atrides." cried the   
announcer.  
" Is he always nosy?" Jowi asked Luc.  
" Yeah." replied Luc, making a face at the annoucer, but thinking of someone else.  
" The rival chef is Hizuma Takiu, and here's our army chef Hai Yo!!"   
" AND BEGIN!!!" It was a hilarious moment for Jowi, it was funny to see Ranam cooking, when  
he didn't think Ranma had a cooking lesson in his entire life!?  
  
When the rival's food was served, Jowi ate some of it, it was pretty good. He gave it a   
three. Then when the last course came which was Ranma's and Hai Yo's, he gave it a five.  
  
" And the winner is........HAI YO!!" everyone clapped. Ranma grinned at Jowi.  
  
Later.....................................................................  
  
  
"Here's the tomato soup you orderes Ranma." smiled Hai Yo.  
" Thanks." replied Ranma as he and Jowi left for Nanami's room, where she was with Mille and   
Meg. They bumped into Luc as he was carrying something and heading towards where Jowi and   
Ranma were heading.  
" Hey Luc, watcha got there?" Ranma asked.  
" I heard Nanami was ill, so I brought her these flowers I picked up." replied Luc holding out  
a bunch of Lilacs.  
" Hey thats nice, thanks for caring Luc." smiled Ranam as the three of them headed towards the  
tower. When they got there and opened the door, all the girls had bored looks on their faces.  
  
" Hi Millie, Meg, Nanami." smiled Jowi.   
" Hi!" chirped Meg.  
" Hello." smiled Mille.  
" Hey." replied Nanami.  
  
" Here we brought you some tomato soup." smiled Ranma.  
  
" Thanks!! We were starving!" exclaimed Millie.  
"Tell Hai Yo this is great stuff." smiled Meg, afted tasting it.  
" Nanami, you have another vistor." smiled Jowi. Nanami was curious now.  
" Who?" she asked staring at Ranma.  
" Me." replied Luc rather embarrassed for some reason. Luc came up to her and handed her the  
flowers.  
  
"Oh Luc!! These are my favorite flowers! Would you put them in the vase on the dresser please?"  
" O...okay." replied Luc, he filled the vase up a little with water and then put the lilacs  
inside.  
" By the way, how did you know my favorite flowers were Lilacs?" Nanami asked.  
" Lucky guess." smiled Luc, then the three of them left the tower.  
  
" Hey Luc, this might be personal but, do you LIKE my sister?" asked Ranma smiling.  
" Well, truthfully?"  
" Yes truthfully." replied Ranma grinning.  
" Yes I do, but keep it's a secret." replied Luc turing red.  
  
" Ha. Sure, just don't let Victor hear this." replied Ranama laughing. Jowi and Luc looked  
at each other and laughed also.  
  
  
  
Than Night..................................................................  
  
" Hey Nanami?" asked Millie.  
" What?" asked Nanami looking at her flowers she had recieved from Luc.  
" Do you like Luc?" asked Meg slyly.  
" WHAT!?!?" cried Nanami turing a brillient shade of crimson.  
" Hahaha!! Nanami likes Luc!!" laughed Meg and Millie.  
" Okay so I do." mummbled Nanami, quietly.  
" What?" asked Meg and Millie smirking.  
" I LIKE LUC!! ALRIGHT!!!" screamed Nanami. The she turned red, realising that she had shouted.  
" THIS IS HILARIOUS!!!!" laughed Millie and Meg falling out of bed laughing very very hard.  
" I'm going to bed." mummbled Nanami still red in the face.  
" G'night Nanami, you know we didn't mean anything mean to you." smiled Millie.  
" Also, we just like to tease each other." added Meg, slipping into her bed.  
" Yeah, what're friends for. In the morning after breckfast, let's vist Kinnison and Connel"  
" Alright. G'night."  
  
  
The following three weeks......................................................  
  
  
The next morning Nanami,Millie and Meg felt all better after the nights rest. They got out  
of their night clothes, and changed into their usual clothes and to vist Connel and Kinnison.   
When they reached the room, Nanami knocked on the door.   
  
Doctor Huan said,"Come in."Millie and Meg were kinda reluctent,but with some pushing she got   
them in.  
" Hi Kinnison, Connel how are you guys feeling?" asked Millie. Suddenly they all heard a shout.  
Connel, Kinnison, Huan, Millie, Meg, Nanami, and Shiro got up and looked out the door.   
" JOWI!! IS IT REALLY THAT HARD FOR YOU TO LET ME SLEEP IN PEACE!?" cried Ranma soaking wet,  
and chasing Jowi who seemed to be running for his life. He spotted Nanami.  
" Great!!! Now you can wake him up and save me from this torture!!!" cried Jowi as he was  
being chased.  
" This is funny!!!" laughed Kinnison.  
" I never knew Jowi could run so fast."   
" So you think yo should save him Nanami?"  
" Why!! And miss this hilarious event everyday!? Are you crazy!!"  
  
" NANAMI!!!!" cried Jowi.  
" Just be thankful I'm not considering to do this to you." said Ranma as he passed.  
" I LIKE TO SEE YOU EVEN TOUCH ME!!!!" laughed Nanami.  
" You're not really going to save him are you?" laughed Connel.  
"Nope!" laughed Nanami. Then she started to leave.  
" Where are you going?" asked Kinnison.  
" This is a private moment, and it's between you four, so why should I bother?" smiled Nanami.  
" I think I've got to go somewhere also." smiled Dr. Huan also leaving, tugging a relucdent  
Tuta. "Awww!! I wanted to see this!"  
  
" Kinnison, I was really really worried that you weren't going to make it." Meg said breaking  
the silence.  
" Oh, Meg, if you keep this up, you'll going to end up being a worry wart." smiled Kinnison.  
Meg looked at him and he smiled. Leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. Meg was  
surprised.  
"And I'm hoping that you'll be MY worry wart." finished Kinnson.  
" Oh Kinnison, I love you also." sighed Meg.  
" Millie, will you be mine?" asked Connel. Millie smiled and hugged him.   
" Of course silly. I've loved you for a long time, waiting for you to say those words." smiled  
Millie in reply.  
  
The new couples didn't see a pair of red eyes staring at Kinnison and Meg enviously and  
dangerously.   
  
Back to Nanami.........................................................  
  
" It was about time." smiled Nanami, silently shutting the door.  
She was bored now. Ranma had to go with Victor, Flik, Shu, and Apple to Muse for a meeting.  
She then went outside and feather came down. Nanami was surprised, but it seemed Feather saw   
that she was bored and decided to let her ride him to Muse. Nanami was happy and hugged him and   
asked if she could bring along Meg, and Millie. He nodded and Nanami ran back inside and told   
Millie and Meg and they were glad. They said their good byes and headed outside where Feather  
was waiting.  
" This is going to be fun!!" cried Millie from the middle. Nanami was in front, Meg was in back,  
and Millie was in the middle.  
" Let's go Feather!!" cried Nanami and they took off.  
"Let me ask you this? Why didn't we ask Viki?" asked Millie while they were soaring throught the  
air.  
" Did you really want to risk being teleported to where, like Gregminster! and WE don't have   
the 'Blinking Mirror'!" replied Meg.  
" Yeah! You got a point!!" replied Millie. Soon they landed at the entrance of Muse, and Meg  
told Feather just to take a rest on top of Jowston Hill, the meeting house on the roof.  
  
" Let's go shopping!!" cried Meg and Millie.  
" Alright, but first can we stop in the item shop, I need to see if they have something for me  
to make a pair of gloves with." said Nanami heading towards the item shop.  
" Why? you got perfectly good gloves right there." asked Millie, pointing to Nanami's hands.  
  
"It's a uh, a thank you gift for someone." replied Nanami defensively.  
" Riiiiiight. Tell us." said Meg.  
"Yeah!" added Millie.  
"Alright, lets get some lunch and then i'll tell you." grumbled Nanami.  
" But right now, let's get some material for our dresses!!" cried Millie.  
" Wha what!!?" cried Nanami, being pulled into a shop by Meg, who was sighing and followed  
Millie.  
  
Back to Ranma  
  
" So Luc, why did you tag along?" asked Jowy as they emerged from the building.  
" I dunno. I just felt I needed to come."replied Luc.  
" Is it because of my sister." grinned Ranam slyly.  
" WHAT!?" cried Luc turning crimson. Then Vicktor and Flick came out of the building.  
"Why's Luc turning red?" asked Flick.  
" Probly 'cause he's embarrassed." replied Victor laughing.  
" You don't even know half of it." mummbled Jowi and Ranma.  
" Victor go away for a while, we'll be leaving in a couple of minutes." said Flick.  
" Fine. Hey, is it me, or is that Feather?" asked Victor. All five of them looked out the top  
of the Jowston Hilltop Building and saw Feather snoozing!?  
" So that means, someone is here." said Victor.  
" Well, we'll find that out later, right now, me, Luc and Jowy want to go talk." said Ranma.  
" Okay, be back here soon." replied Flick.  
  
  
" So what did you want to tell us?" asked Jowy sitting down outside a shop.  
" Well, I wanted to tell you when I started liking Ranma's sister." replied Luc.  
" Do tell." said Ranma.  
  
(*NOTE!!!:THE FLASHBACK WILL BE TOLD FROM BOTH LUC AND NANAMI'S POV, ITS TOO DIFFICULT SWITCHING)  
  
Back to Nanami  
  
" Okay here goes."   
  
  
To Luc  
  
"It all started when we were preparing for that big storm last week, when Ranma sent me to South  
Window for some documents.  
  
  
To Nanami  
  
" I started to get feelings for Luc after Ranam told me to stay in the castle, but I forgot my  
ribbon, that got tangled in the trees near Kuskus and I had to go back.  
  
  
FLASHBACK.......................................................................................  
  
  
" Nanami!! You shouldn't be doing this!!" cried Meg.  
" Don't worry!!" replied Nanami running off.  
  
  
"Okay, Ranma, see you later." said Luc walking off. Suddenly the wind got harder and eveyone  
was told inside. Jowy stayed with Pilika and Jillia, since Pilika was scared.  
" I'M SCARD!!!" cried Pilika.  
" Shhh, don't cry." said Jillia.  
" Yeah, me, Uncle Ranma, Jillia and Aunt Nanami will be here." added Jowy.  
"Aunt..aunt Nanami isn't here *hic*, she.. she ran outside. She lost something I think." replied  
Pilika weeping.  
" What!?" cried Jillia and Jowy. They looked at each other. They knew this wasn't good.  
" I'll go tell him." said Jowy breaking the silence.  
" Alright, but keep him in the castle, tell him Luc will run into her, since the road to Kuskas  
and South window split." added Jillia.  
" Alright, thanks." replied Jowy.  
  
At the main hall.  
  
  
"SHE'S WHAT!?" cried Ranma, surprising, Shu, Apple, Fitcher, Flick and Victor.  
" Don't worry, Luc will run into her, and when they do, they'll send a message." reassured   
Jowy.  
" What happened Ranma?" asked Flick.  
" Nanami ran out, because she lost something. Jowy tells me Pilika saw her leave,and Meg was  
trying to convince her not to. Thats my sister for you. Stubborn, hot headed, and spunky."  
said Ranma smiling slightly and shaking his head.   
" So it should be okay. I trust you threoy." said Ranma.  
"Acutally it was Jillia." replied Jowy sheepishly.  
" Yeah, you WIFE'S idea." smirked Ranma whispering.  
" HEY!!" cried Jowy blushing furiously.  
" Heh." replied Ranma.  
  
Outside near Kuskas  
  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" screamed Nanami. She was badly hurt, she had manage to find her ribbon, but  
she barly left the forest, when she was getting beaten up, by the storm.  
" Ugh, some...some...someone, please help me." Nanami said weakly. A figure stood infront of   
her before she fainted.  
  
" Man, she looks AWFUL." thought Luc. He just got out of South Window when he saw Nanami  
hit a tree and fall down limply. He ran up to her and used his magic to get to Kuskus.   
Luc didn't have enough magic left to go all the way to the castle.  
He managed to get a room. Only one room, for TWO people. The room had two beds thankfully. Luc  
used the water rune he had to heal Nanami. After that he bandaged her wounds and put her to   
bed.He put the sheets up to her neck. He took off everything except for the Runes and his white  
pants. He then jumped into bed and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Nanami woke up  
  
" Where am I?" wondered Nanami. She sat up and looked around. It looked like one of the inns at  
Kuskas. She surveyed the room and saw another figure. Nanami got out of bed and walked over to  
the sleeping figure. She turned a brilliant shade of red,when she saw it was Luc. She was still  
looking at him when he opened his eyes.   
" Hey Nanami." yawned Luc waking up. Nanami smilied at Luc. Luc then looked outside.  
" The storm should be over in two hours. Its ten right now." said Luc.  
" Yeah, let's go get some breckfast." said Nanami. Luc put his shirt and robe on,and headed   
out the door.  
Later after breckfast, with fifteen left  
  
" I'm bored." sighed Nanami. Luc chuckled.  
" I guess Ranma wasn't exgarrerating about you being, energinic, spunky and hot headed."  
" WHAT!?" cried Nanami," He's gonna get it, when I get back!!" Luc sweatdropped.  
" Uh right, we still have fifteen minutes before its time to return." replied Luc returning   
to his book.  
" Okay.I...WHOA!!!" cried Nanami as she was heading towards her bed, but tripped and fell   
towards Luc's bed. When Nanami fell, the book flew aside and Nanami had her eyes closed as did  
Luc. When they opened their eyes, they were really shocked, for Nanami had landed on top of  
Luc and their lips had connected in the process.They suddenly then relased and blushed furiously.  
" Uh, that was an accident." said Luc.  
" Yeah, that wasn't really meant to happen." added Nanami.  
" Umm, we should be heading back now." said Luc. Nanami nodded.  
  
So the two of them headed back to the castle.  
  
  
On the way they encountered strong beast. It had the body of a wolf, yet it had wings of an  
Eagle, a powerful tail, claws like a lizard and two snake heads.  
  
  
" Nanami watch out!!" yelled Luc.  
" Ahhhhhh!!" screamed Nanami as she just managed to avoid the blow by the lizard claw.  
  
" Ya!!" yelled Luc as it shot a tornado of wind from his true wind rune. But the monster  
managed to avoid the blow and tackle Luc into some rocks.  
  
" LUC!!! NO!!!" yelled Nanami.  
  
Little did she know, some sort of sign appeared on her forehead. Luc was just concious enough  
to see the sign. His clothes were ripped and torn from the tackle and his gloves were long  
gone.  
The sign on Nanami looked awfully familier to Luc, but he couldn't make it out.  
  
" NOOOOOOO!!!!" screamed Nanami and some blue and black energy was forming in front of her   
hands, and Nanami screamed out," DESTINY STAR STORM!!"   
  
A very powerful blast emmitted from her hands and the sky turned black and it looked like  
stars were falling onto the monster and winds howled and thunder boomed and lighting flashed  
behind Nanami and it formed into some kind of beast and ran towards the monster and soon the  
stars formed into a giant animal, and they collied together and hit the beast. The beast   
screamed and was gone.  
  
" Luc, please be okay." said Nanami and she fainted.  
  
" NANAMI!!" cried Luc and he ran to Nanami before she hit the ground.   
  
Meanwhile back at Lekknat's castle.  
  
" Its seems the most powerful rune, the "Star Blaze ", has already decided whom its taker   
should be. And it's the Bright Shield Rune's bearer reletive." said Lekknat.  
  
  
Back at WingZero castle  
  
" Lord Ranma!! Did you see those beasts clash!!" cried Shu.  
" I saw it, but I don't believe it!!" replied Ranma.  
" Everyone at the castle saw it also." added Apple.  
" The whole place has stopped." said Flick.  
" What was it?" asked Jillia coming in with Pilika.  
" I read in one of my father's books that there was a powerful rune with intense powers, that  
no one could match. That whoever held it would be the most powerful magician in the world.  
Only person true of heart could control such a rune. It will react if the bearer of it is in  
trouble or in pain for a loved one." finished Jowi.  
  
" But the good thing is that, that monster that was heading here, was destroyed by the rune.  
said Camus coming in.  
" It did?" asked Miklotov.  
" Well, we can be sure that it was a good thing the bearer came and destoryed it." said Ranma.  
  
" On little thing I forgot." said Jowi. Everyone looked at him and saw his face of stone.  
" What is it Jowi?" asked Jillia.  
  
" That at this time, the bearer is UNAWARE of the power he/she possesss." said Jowi.  
" You mean, that the bearer doesn't know about it, and only reacts to the bearers commands by  
thought and only when he or she is in trouble, or when a loved one is or a friend?" said Flick.  
  
" Exactly." replied Jowi.   
Everyone was quiet and thinking. That if the bearer is unaware of the power, it could be   
dangerous to the state.  
  
"The only time the person can ACTUALLY contorl it, is when it is placed onto him or her." said  
Jowi.  
" What do you mean by that?" asked Ranma coming up to Jowi and placing a hand on his shoulder  
for comfort. Jowi sighed.  
" It means, that you know how runes have ceratin signs, like mine a sword and yours a shield?"  
asked Ranma. Ranma nodded.  
  
" Well, when rune orbs are placed into somebody, and you know when they summon it,the sign appears  
and then the attack comes, well, sometimes, but VERY VERY RARELY the power of the rune is in the   
person, and the actual rune is somewhere else. So the person needs the orb to completely  
control the certain rune." finshied Jowi.  
  
" But doesn't that mean that the rune you're talking about can come out anytime?" asked Shu.   
  
  
" Man, that has to be tough for the person." thought Ranma as he looked out the window.  
" I FORGOT!! NANAMI AND LUC ARE OUT THERE!!!" yelled Ranma putting his hands on his head.  
He fell to his knees.  
" Don't worry Ranam. With Luc, Nanami is alright." said Jillia.  
" Thanks Jillia, you're a great friend and wife to Jowi." grinned Ranma. He looked at Jowi who  
was suddenly interested outside. Jillia was even a little pink.  
  
" I envy you two sometimes." smilied Ranma getting up.  
" YOU WHAT!?" cried Jowi turning around.  
" Nothing!!" said Ranma sweatdropping.   
  
" You said something." said Jowi coming towards Ranma.  
" I didn't say a word!!" yelled Ranma.  
" Yeah right." said Jowi grinning. " Ah, forget it."   
" Phew." said Ranma. Then he looked out the window.  
" Luc, Nanami is in your care for now. Please be careful." thought Ranma looking at the clearing  
storm. Sunshine was shinning through the black clouds.  
  
  
Back to Luc and Nanami  
  
  
" Nanami! Nanami wake up please!!" cried Luc. He looked awful. His headband was ripped, and   
a little trail of blood was falling from a cut from his shoulder. That tackle had a real   
impact on him. His robes were ripped, but just a little, and his gloves were destroyed some how.  
  
Nanami looked in better condition. Her clothes only had little scratches, and her clothes   
weren't in bad condition either.  
Her hair was a little messy and a couple of scratchs on her legs from earlier.  
  
" Come on Nanami please wake up!!" said Luc shaking Nanami. Nanami coughed a little and her   
eyes partly opened.  
" Luc? What happened to the monster?" asked Nanami sitting up.  
" You mean you don't remember?" asked Luc staring at her. She looked at him and shook her head  
no.  
" All I recall was you crashing into some rocks and then everything went black and WHAT   
HAPPENED!?" cried Nanami, as she saw how messy Luc was.  
" Uh.." was all Luc said. He saw Nanami take off her ribbon and tie it to Luc's wound on the  
shoulder. She helped him up and they continued to walk the short distance to WingZero castle.  
  
  
***********************END OF FLASHBACK******************  
  
Luc sat there in silence as Jowi and Ranma were trying to insert the story.  
He thought about what had happened on the way back from Kuskas and that monster. Who sent it?  
Why? and what was it doing near Kuskas? Maybe it wanted to destory the towns, so the people  
would run to WingZero Castle. Those were the thoughts Luc was thinking as Jowi and Ranma were  
trying to make heads and tails about he story.  
Suddenly he was interuppted by Jowi and Ranma's laughing.  
  
" HAHAHAHAHA!!! You...YOU KISSED NANAMI!!!" laughed Jowi.  
" Now I know why when she returned she chased me around the castle." added Ranma.  
" You didn't know?" asked Luc.  
" Nope, she only said and I quote," RANMA I'M GONNA GET YOU!!!" replied Ranma.  
  
" Remember that monster that appeared and then disappered?" asked Luc suddenly.  
" Yeah? Why? and how did you escape that thing and what did it look like?" asked Jowi.  
" Well, body of a wolf, powerful tail, two snake heads, claws like lizards that's about it,  
well, you see me and Nanami kinda killed it." replied Luc.  
" How?" asked Ranma and Jowi and the same time.  
" Well, some strange power came from Nanami and it killed the beast, and she said she didn't  
remember that she destroyed it." replied Luc.  
  
" Jowi, weren't you talking about something like that?" asked Ranma.  
" Yeah, but it can't be?" replied Jowi.  
" Talking about what?" asked Luc.  
Ranma and Jowi explained what they were talking about, while he and Nanami were out.  
  
" Interesting, but it could just be a fluke, we just have to wait a little longer." replied  
Luc after they had fininshed.  
  
" Alright." replied Ranam and Jowi.   
  
Then Jowi smirked and said, " But I bet you enjoyed that event."   
" HEY!!!" cried Luc.  
" HAHAHAHAHAH!!!" laughed Jowi and Ranma.  
  
" We better get going." grumbled Luc. So the three of them headed back towards Shu, Victor, and  
Flick.  
  
  
Back to Namai, Meg and Millie  
  
( Nanami doesn't remeber much after she sent the beam)  
  
" NANAMI YOU LANDED ON TOP OF LUC AND YOU KISSED!!!" screeched Meg and Millie.  
" Yes, I tripped and fell and landed on top of him OKAY!!!" yelled Nanami turning crimson.  
" C'mon we finished our measurements and ordered our dresses, now we can head home. We got   
everything? Lets check." said meg.  
" The forms for us dresses?"   
" Check!"  
" Nanami?"  
" I got everything, lets go."  
  
So the three of them made sure they didn't crash into anyone they knew. Suddenly Millie   
pulled Meg and Meg pulled Nanami into the item store.  
" Why the..." asked Nanami as she dusted herself off.  
" The others." replied Meg and Millie. All three of them looked out and saw Flick, Victor,  
Shu, Ranma, Jowi, and Luc pass by them. When they were out of an earshot, they got out of the  
item shop and headed towards Jowston hill. When they got there, Feather was waiting for them.  
" We're ready." smilied Millie. They climbed ontop of Feather, putting their things on the bag  
they had and shut it and made sure it was locked, then they headed back towards Wing Zero castle.  
  
  
Later.......................  
  
  
Jowi, Luc and Ranam were waiting outside of the castle waiting to see who had taken feather to  
Muse. They had waited for nearly twenty minutes, until they saw Feather coming.  
Feather landed in the garden then flew back to the top of the towers.  
  
" I still can't belelive it!!" laughed a voice.  
" Man, do you know the chances of that ACTUALLY happening!?" added another voice laughing.  
" Hey, that's Millie and Meg." said Jowi.  
" Then that means..." started Ranma.  
" WOULD YOU PUT A SOCK IN IT ALREADY!!!" screeched the third voice.  
" Nanami." finished Luc.  
  
" I'm guessing she told the girls about your little 'incident'." grinned Jowi. Luc turned into   
a shade of light red.  
" WILL YOU LAY OFF THE SUBJECT ALREADY!!!" yelled Luc.  
  
  
" WILL YOU LAY OFF THE SUBJECT ALREADY!!" yelled a voice from a distance. Nanami, Millie and   
Meg stopped teasing and Nanami stopped yelling.  
  
" I'm guessing Luc told Jowi and Ranam about the little 'incident'" grinned Meg.  
" Ahh, you two are imposisble. Can we go? I'm starving!!" cried Nanami.  
" Hey!! Wait up!!" cried Millie and Meg. Then they headed to the castle.  
  
  
Later at Hai yo's diner   
  
  
" Look, we'll sorry." said Meg.  
" Well, I guess its alright." now, let's just go to bed." yawned Nanami.  
" Hey what're you going to do with those gloves you bought?" asked Millie as the three of them  
left the diner and headed towards the tower.  
  
" Oh yeah!!" said Nanami. " I totally forgot about that."  
" We'll see you later." said Meg, opening the door.  
" Yeah." added Millie.  
  
" Don't worry, i'll be back!!" called Nanami. Then she went sprinting in another direction.  
  
" Dang it!! Where is his room!!" Nanami shouted silently. " Hey!! Maybe Ranma knows!!" So she  
went sprinting in the direction of Ranma's room.  
  
  
  
" You want to know where Luc's room is?" asked Ranma raising an eyebrow at his sister.  
He was in his room finishing some late paper work, he couldn't finish at the meeting.  
  
" Yeah well....." stuttered Nanami.  
" Go down the stairs. Take the elevator to the fifth floor, and its the third door to the right  
of the elevator." replied Ranma smiling and going back to his work.  
  
" Thanks Ranma!!" cried Nanami.  
  
  
" Let's see, one, two, aha!! number three." said Nanami. She stood quietly in front of the door,  
  
  
" Geez. Why am I so nervous?" Nanami asked herself. " He's just a friend." She raised her   
shaking hand, and then when she was about to knock, the door was opened from the inside. Nanami  
stood there shocked, and then she turned embarrased.  
  
  
" Uh, hi Luc. May I come..um..in?" asked Nanami in a tiny voice.  
" Uh... yeahh...sure." replied Luc. He was still surprised to see Nanami in front of his door.  
  
Luc opened the door wider and let Nanami in.  
  
" So, what did you want Nanami?" asked Luc, closing the door.  
  
" Well...I...you see...I wanted to thank you." replied Nanami bowing. She looked up and saw  
the surprised look on Luc's face.  
  
" Thank me? For what?" asked Luc. " You mean, when we were in Kuskus?"  
  
Nanami nodded and then suddenly blushed. Luc remembered what had happened and blushed also.  
" Anyway, I wanted to give you these, I hope they fit." replied Nanami handing him the gloves  
she had made for him.  
  
Luc took the gloves from Nanami and slipped them on to his hands. They were a perfect fit.  
" Thanks, Nanami. They fit just right." replied Luc smiling.   
" Well, it's the least I can do for you." Nanami said. Then she opened the door and waved   
good night to Luc.  
  
" Night Luc." said Nanami. Luc waved back.  
" Good night, Nanami."  
  
  
  
  



	2. Suikoden22

DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS CRAP AND I WISH I DID SO THERE!! PLEASE DON'T SEND ANY  
FLAMES, THIS IS JUST MY OWN OPINION ON WHAT THE COUPLES SHOULD BE!!   
ALSO I LIKED TO INCLUED THAT PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! I COULD USE A CONFIDENCE BOOSTER!!  
THANK YOU!!  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
  
The next morning  
  
  
  
Nanami woke up to the sound of Feather calling to the morning. Kinda strange for a griffin,   
but she woke up and got dressed. She went back to the bed room, and sighed seeing Millie and Meg  
sill sound asleep.  
  
" WAKE UP!!!" screamed Nanami. That woke Millie and Meg in an instant. They nearly jumped out  
of the bed and three feet high. Moaning loudly, they got up.  
  
" Nanami, where's the fire?" asked Millie rubbing her sore head.  
" Yeah?" added Meg, who was under Millie, and in very much pain.  
" Its time for practice." sighed Nanami, watching to the two lazy heads wake up.  
" Awww, couldn't you wake us up in five more minutes?" groaned Meg.  
" Yeah. Couldn't you have?" added Mille. Nanami glared at them. The two of them stared back at  
her with sweatdrops forming around their heads.  
  
" Absolutey not!! The last time I trusted you to get out by yourselves you didn't wake up until  
a HALF AN HOUR HAD PASSED BY!!" screamed Nanami. She screamed do violenly, that Millie and  
Meg fell back onto the beds all dazed.   
  
" Alright, you go ahead and we'll catch up to you later when we get dressed." Millie said,   
after regaining concious.  
" Fine, but you better be up. This is the the third time you woke up late." growled Nanami.  
She opened the door and headed towards Hai Yo's diner.  
  
" After five more minutes." grinned Millie.  
" YES!!" cried Meg. They hopped back into the bed and fell asleep all back and comfortable.  
  
  
Luc was passing by Nanami's room, and decided to ask if she wanted to have breakfast with him.  
He went to the door and knocked. When he heard no reply, he opened the door. He saw Millie and  
Meg still sleeping. They were mummbling something about five more minutes. He didn't see Nanami,  
so he went to Hai Yo for some breackfast.  
  
  
Back at Hai Yo's  
  
Nanami had just finished some French Toast when she was about to leave she didn't see Luc come  
in or nor did Luc see Nanami leave. He ate breackfast fast and headed towards the libary. He  
wanted to do some more research on the twenty-seven true runes. He knew of some of them, the  
Bright Shield Rune, the Black Sword Rune, and the True wind rune he weild. He sighed. He walked  
towards the dojo, since that was a short cut, then going through the front door. He was still  
thinking about the rune that Nanami had used to defeat the beast, and was wondering what it was.  
  
He was still thinking when he crashed into someone, who had stupidly stopped in the middle of  
the stairs, and when he crashed into the person, the person grabbed the him and they both fell  
down the remaining stairs.  
  
" Alright!! Whoever you are you better get off right now!! Futch, if this is you, you are so  
dead." yelled Luc from the bottom, the person had landed on top of him, and he wasn't very   
pleased about it.  
  
" Oh sorry sir, i'm so sorry that I...LUC!? Now I really feel guilty!!" cried the person from  
the top of him. Luc was surprised and looked up and saw Nanami staring back at him.  
" NANAMI!! I'm sorry!!" cried Luc. He got up after Nanami was on the side. He helped her up  
and started to say that he was sorry.  
  
" Its not your fault, I'm the one who should be sorry Luc." replied Nanami stopping him. They  
started walking towards the dojo. The saw Futch coming towards them, looking distressed.  
  
" What's wrong?" asked Luc. Futch sighed.  
" Ahh, Bright ran off again. I can't find him." replied Futch sheepishly.  
" Don't worry, its a baby still and it hasn't been around the castle. The the old saying goes  
" 'just as curious as a cat'" said Nanami.  
" Hi Nanami, but there was a second part adding," Curiosity killed the cat." replied Futch.  
Nanami stuck her tounge at Futch and replied," Geez, always on the negative side aren't you."  
Futch and Luc laughed at her. " HEY!!"  
" Sorry, it just kicked in. Besides, I like provoking you, it makes you look cute." laughed  
Futch. Nanami turned pink and Luc stopped laughing and started to glare at Futch, but he  
soon went red quickly, when Futch added passing by Luc, talking quietly so Nanami wouldn't hear  
and said, " I'am not trying to steal your GIRLFRIEND Luc, its just the truth, and you knew she  
looked cute too." Futch passed them, both of them not seeing the grinning Futch. Futch walked  
a bit and then saw Bright coming around the corner with someone.  
" Futch?" asked the person. Futched looked more closely, and realized that Bright was with  
Wakaba.  
" Hi Wakaba." replied Futch as he went a little red. Wakaba was a little pink herself, but  
couldn't tell because the sun was shinning and was a little too bright.  
" How did you find Bright?" asked Futch as Bright came running up to him and sat by his legs.  
" Oh that. Well, I think he followed me, because you know I have to pass your room to get to   
Hai Yo and I guess he heard my foot steps and followed me. I didn't notice until I saw his  
shadow. I'm sorry." replied Wakaba. Futch smiled.   
" Its not a problem. Hey, did you have breackfast yet?"   
Wakaba shook her head. " I was about to go into the diner when Bright came, and so I helped   
him look for you." replied Wakaba. Futch smiled.  
" Well, will you be my guest for breakfast this fine morning?" asked Futch mocking a fake bow.  
Wakaba giggled. " Sure, your treat?"   
" My treat, think of it as a reward for finding Bright." smiled Futch as the three of them   
headed towards Hai Yo' diner.   
  
  
Back to Nanami and Luc  
  
The two of them were closing in on the dojo, when both of them heard someone screaming. They  
heard running footsteps, and looked behind them and pressed their bodies against the wall, just   
in time to dodge the attack of Ranma chasing Jowi.  
  
" CAN'T I JUST HAVE ONE PEACEFUL MORNING!!!" screamed Ranma, as usual, Jowi had dumped a bucket  
of cold water on top of him again.  
" WHY!! YOU KNOW YOU HAVE TO GET UP FOR A MEETING THIS AFTERNOON!!" Jowi yelled back.  
" YEAH!! THIS AFTERNOON!!! ITS EIGHT THIRTY IN THE FREAKIN MORNING!!!"  
" WELL YOU HAD TO WAKE UP AND YOU USUALLY DON'T WAKE UP TILL TEN!!"  
They continued running and straight into the dojo and then Ranma tackled Jowi into the dojo and  
they slid into a near by wall. By that time, Luc and Nanami were by the doors sweatdropping at  
their act.  
" Did they do this when you were younger?" asked Luc looking at Nanami. Nanami shook her head,  
" No, because at that time Jowi lived in the east side of Kyaro town and we lived in the west."  
  
" Oh."  
  
After Jowi and Ranma's little argument, they went to their rooms and dried up, since Nanami and  
Luc poured a bucket of water onto them and they were now soaking wet.  
After they left, Nanami set up the practicing dummies and and started to practice on one of   
them. Luc was watching her contently.  
  
" What're you looking at?" asked Nanami. Luc replied," Just wondering if you would like a   
little practice before or if Millie and Meg ever wake up."   
  
"Alright!! But I won't go easy on you!!" laughed Nanami as she got our her Eden Rod. Luc laughed  
and replied," Neither will I" and got out his gust rod.  
  
thirty minutes later  
  
" *Pant* *pant* You sure know how to use that Eden rod." panted Luc, all tired out from the   
little training session.  
" Heh, you * wheeze* weren't bad either, but I think you need to work on your physical attacks,  
but your rune magic is killer!!" replied Nanami. They were both leaning agasint one of the   
walls in the dojo all tired out from the fighting, and were taking a little break.  
  
Luc wiped his forehead and mummbled something. Nanami stared at him and then she suddenly felt  
rejuvenated. Nanami stared at Luc, with her mouth opened.  
  
" Healing winds of course." smiled Luc standing up. Nanami gawked at him some more and then   
he helped her up.  
They were still breathing heavily after their little training, and had to re set up the practice  
dummies also. It wasn't until they had set up the last one when Nanami suddenly asked Luc  
something.  
" Hey Luc," asked Nanami, after Luc finised setting up the dummy he turned and looked at Nanami.  
" Yeah, what is it?" replied Luc.  
" I was wondering, would you like me to help you on your physical attacks?" asked Nanami,  
nervoulsy.  
" Okay, but isn't there a catch?" asked Luc grinning. Nanami smiled.  
" Yes, but you have to teach me to get better at my magic. I'm good with healing and attacking  
runes, but I want to use both as the same thing." replied Nanami. Luc thought for a second and  
said,"Have you ever heard about combination attack runes?". Nanami shook her head no. Luc explained it,  
" Its when two runes could combine with each other and have a good attack. Like earth and fire,  
or Rage and Mother Earth, will give you blazing camp, a very powerful attack. But the one you're  
looking for would be the combination of water/flowing or wind/cyclone. They form WATER DRAGON,  
which heals your party memebers and then attacks." finished Luc.  
  
" That would be perfect!!" cried Nanami.  
  
" What would be "perfect"?" asked a voice from the entrance of the dojo.  
  
Luc and Nanami turned around and saw that Millie and Meg were standing there panting. Nanami  
glared at them.  
" And where were you two half an hour ago?" asked Nanami.  
" Ah...heh..heh." replied Millie and Meg sweatdropping.  
  
" Next time, I'm going to get something to jump start you." growled Nanami.  
  
" Ah...well..IT WAS MEG'S IDEA!!" cried Millie.  
" HEY YOU'RE THE ONE WHO AGREED WITH ME REMEMBER!! ANY WAY IT WAS YOUR IDEA!!"  
" OKAY!! I CONFESS!! BUT HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT WE WOULD BE OVER SLEEPING AGAIN!?"  
  
Meg and Millie were in a heated argument. They didn't see Bonaparte or Gadget try to break   
them up.  
" Why do I even bother yelling at them, when they do half of it themselves." sighed Nanami.  
" I think we should cool them down a notch, don't you think Nanami." grinned Luc.  
Nanami stared at Luc and then grinned and both looked around and spotted the spare buckets full  
of water they hid, just in case. They each took one and then walked up to Millie and Meg and   
then........SPLASH!!!!!  
  
Two window breaking shrieks were heard all over the castle, along with some laughter.  
  
  
" Hey Victor, did you hear something a minute ago?" asked Flick, looking up from his drink.  
" No..but I think you should finish up that drink soon." replied Victor nervously.  
Flick looked at Victor in a strange way, and then lifted up his drink and started to gulp it  
down. " Why?"  
  
" Because, a CERTAIN greenhill student is poking her blond head through the door and huh?"  
Victor said, and in a flash of lighting, Flick was gone.  
  
" Now THAT'S the reason I think they called him ' Blue Lighting Flick', under the right  
circumstances, he goes as fast as lighting!!" laughed Victor.  
  
" Sometimes I wonder why I went with you." said the Star dragon sword out loud.  
Victor stopped laughing and replied, after drinking his drink.  
" Neclord." Victor replied simply, then he grinned when he saw the sword make a face, telling   
him that he hated it when Victor was right.  
Little did they know, a new enemy was plotting something, and planning on a kidnapping.  
  
" You have to kidding you little twit!! She can't be the one!! I'M suppose to have it!!"  
yelled a voice. The voice that had reported it replied nervously," She...she doesn't know   
ACTUALLY know that she has it boss. I just heard that she has the power, and not the rune, but  
that's going to be difficult, to find the holy place that holds the star blaze rune."  
  
" Then why are you here gawking like an idiot!? GO AND FIND THE SANTURARY!!!" cried the voice  
in a fury, then half of the soilders there scattered and left in a rush.  
  
The guy sighed back and grinned evily.  
  
" Soon, soon I will take contol of the Silver country. Then my reign will be forever!!"   
laughed the guy.  
  
He looked at a picture and replied," apprentice of Leknat, you will pay for destorying my pet."   
" Then your little friend will help me destory the Silver country."  
  
Back to Wing Zero Castle  
  
  
" Alright, thats it for today, at least we got our combine attack!!" grinned Nanami wiping off  
her forehead with her hand. Meg and Millie were gulping down some water and when they were done,  
the turned to her and replied," YEAH!!!" Then two voices were from the entrance.  
  
" Hey Meg!! Did you miss breckfast again!?" laughed a voice.  
" What you too Millie?" added another  
  
Millie, Meg and Nanami turned around and saw Kinnison and Connel at the entrance.  
  
" Yes, we did sorta miss breckfast." Meg replied sheepishly.  
" Same here." added Millie.  
" Well, if you had WOKEN UP, then you wouldn't had missed it would you." growled Nanami.  
Meg and Millie were nervous and said," ALRIGHT!! ALRIGHT!! YOU WIN!! TOMARROW WE'LL WAKE UP   
ON TIME!!"  
Nanami softened her face as she suddenly remembered her promise to Luc.  
  
" Actually, you guys can sleep in tomarrow, I'm training with someone tomarrow, and helping  
me." replied Nanami as she left the dojo, leaving a dazed Millie, Meg, Kinnison, and Connel  
behind.  
  
" EXCUSE ME!!" cried Meg. She was still staring after Nanami left the dojo.  
  
" She NEVER misses out on training sessions." cried Millie.  
" She doesn't?" asked Kinnison.  
" NEVER!!" added Millie, then she grinned," UNLESS she's meeting a mysterious boyfriend!!"  
  
" WHAT!?!" cried Kinnison, Meg and Connel.  
  
" I'm going to Forest Village, Meg, I want you to come." said Kinnison.  
" Why don't we all go, anyway it would be nice to see my sister." grinned Connel.  
  
" Okay!!" replied everyone. They decided to ask feather if he could give them a ride, and he   
said yes. ( Or at least screeched a yes). They all climbed on and then were off to forest  
village. As they landed the people were still a little nervous seeing Feather, but they quietly  
stayed silent and continued on as if nothing had happened.  
  
As Kinnison and the others were walking, everyone was staring at them, mostly at Kinnison.  
they were whispering and glancing at Kinnison.   
  
" WHY, is everyone staring at me as if they had seen me before?" asked Kinnison as he stood in  
the center of town with the others sweatdropping  
  
" Connel!! Connel!! You're back!!" cried a voice. they all turned around and then saw that   
Connel's little sister was running to him and gave him a great big hug. Connel laughed.  
" Hi Marcy. These are my friends, Meg, Millie and Kinnison."   
  
" Hi." said Meg.  
" Nice to meet you!" smiled Millie.  
" Hey there." said Kinnison. Marcy was staring at Kinnison closley and Kinnison started to   
sweatdropp again.  
" Ahhh, I don't want to be rude, but WHY are you staring at me Marcy?" asked Kinnison.  
" Simple, you know Ayda?" asked Marcy.  
" Do I ever, of course I know her," replied Kinnison," but why does that concern why everyone  
was staring at me?"  
  
" Well, I didn't see it for myself, neither did Connel, 'cause he was at crystal valley at the  
time studying sounds, but I heard that there was a family of woods people years ago, and there  
were two kids, the thing is, the older brother somehow got kidnapped by some shadow dogs and   
then was never seen again, but then the younger sister was only a baby then, so what i'm saying  
is that YOU'RE Ayda's long lost older brother!!" finished Marcy. When she finished she opened her  
eyes and sweatdropped. Millie, Meg, Connel and Kinnison were surprised with thier mouthes   
opened.  
  
" If you don't believe me!! Go to the mayor and ask for the family records of Ayda's family!!"  
cried Marcy breaking all the silence. " Oh! Connel, you left this here also." added Marcy as she  
handed Connel a sound set.  
  
" Thanks Marcy, hey, why don't you come back with us." asked Connel.  
" Uhhh, OKAY!!" yelled Marcy happily.  
  
They went to the mayors office and looked at Ayda's family records. They looked through it for  
sometime, and then Meg said," KINNISON!! I'VE FOUND IT!!". Everyone came running over and saw  
that Meg was right. There was some information about Kinnison and Ayda being siblings. They  
asked the mayor if it was alright if they took the file with them. He replied that it was alright  
and then they headed towards the entrance of Forest Village. They all got seated ontop of   
Feather, with Marcy infront of Connel, and they took off.  
  
As they were flying, Millie caught sight of some strange flags.  
  
" What're those?" asked Millie. Everyone looked below, except for Feather, and gasped. There was  
a rebel army, gathering and by the looks of it, were going to try and take Muse!! They decided  
to try and get to WingZero castle as soon as they could but suddenly, a shout was heard from  
below, and a rain of arrows, were trying to get to them. They dodged nearly all of them, but,  
one managed to get Kinnison's arm.  
  
" KINNISON!!" cried Meg. Kinnison payed no heed to Meg for a minute and took out a bow. He   
shot it down and as it hit the ground, Kinnison called out," FINAL FLAME!!" and the strongest  
fire attack, killed more than a quarter of the army. The arrow, magically came back to   
Kinnison, and then they flew off.  
  
" Kinnison, WHAT was that!?" cried Meg.  
" It was a trick I learned in a book. You attatch an attack rune to one of your weapons, and  
then shoot it down. You have to call out the attack, as soon as it touches the ground or else it  
won't work." replied Kinnison, grimly.  
  
" We have to get you to Huan." said Mille, as they landed infront of the castle. Kinnison shook  
his head.  
" We have to tell Ranma about this first." cried Kinnison and he started to run towards the  
great hall.  
  
" Kinnison!! Wait up!!" cried the others.  
  
They ran through the castle aplogizing to people they bumped into, and then they burst through  
the doors of the great hall. Camus, Miklotov, Klaus, Shu, Apple, Jowi, Ranma, Flik and Victor  
were all staring at Kinnison and the others as they ran in.  
  
" Kinnison!! What happened!?" cried Jowi.  
" Ranma, over by....by...Forest Village...a...army was waiting there to attack Muse." replied  
Kinnison, still ignoring his health.  
" WHAT!?!?" cried everyone in the room.  
  
" Its true, I managed to take out more than a quarter of the army, with a trick I learned."   
added Kinnison.  
" Good, that should delay them about a couple of weeks. thank you...OMIGOD!!" cried Apple. As  
Kinnison fainted and fell into a small puddle of his own blood, flowing from his arm.   
  
" AHHHHHHH KINNISON!!!" screamed Meg as she ran to Kinnison.  
  
" Camus, Miklotov!! help them carry him to Huan!!" shouted Shu. Both knights nodded and started  
towards Kinnison. Not before Meg took out her ribbion and tied it to Kinnison's wound.   
  
" You big dummy!! You should have worried about your health!!" cried Meg, as she followed Camus  
and Miklotov to Huan's place. 


	3. Suikoden23

DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN SUIKODEN, SO PLEASE NO FLAMES. ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO ADD, PLEASE  
DON'T BE MAD AT ME FOR THE COUPLE PAIRING, THIS IS JUST MY OWN OPINION. PLEASE R AND R!!!I   
DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE RUNE AND CHARATERS YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF.  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Meg, Millie and Connel were waiting in front of Huan's office waiting for the results. Meg was  
sitting near by crying. Millie and Connel were pacing in front of the door waiting for the   
results. They heard a couple of foot steps coming in and Connel and Millie looked. They saw   
Luc and Nanami running toward them.  
  
" *huff* *puff*, sorry!! We just heard the news. So, another war is about to start huh." said  
Nanami, as she caught her breath.  
" Yes, that army was serious, LOOK HOW BADLY KINNISON WAS INJURED!!" screamed Meg. The yelling  
took Luc and Nanami by surprise and fell back dazed with swiels in their eyes.  
  
" Hey would you make the room stop spinning?" asked Luc.  
" Owww. I can understand Meg!! Turn the decimals down!!" yelled Nanami.  
  
" Sorry." replied Meg, going back to her bench. They waited a couple minutes more and then   
Huan came out with the news. Everyone croweded around him and starting asking him questions.  
  
" Is he alright!?"  
" Did he make it!?"  
" How is he doing?"  
" Will he live?"  
" Anything at all!?"  
  
" Whoa, whoa. Yes, he's alright, yes he made it, he's doing just fine, he'll live thankfully,  
and all of the above." replied Huan sweat-dropping.  
  
" Whew." weezed everyone. Espcecially Huan with all those questions.  
  
" May I, go see him?" asked Meg timidly.  
" Yes, you may."  
  
" OH!! Wait a minute, there is a person that might be wanting to see him." cried Millie.   
Nanami looked at her strangly and Connel nodded and the two of them ran off.  
Luc looked at Nanami expectanly. Nanami shook her head.  
" Don't even ask. I have NO clue what they're talking about." sighed Nanami.  
  
Inside the medical office  
  
  
" Kinnison?" asked Meg timidly. Kinnison was sleeping and his arm was bandaged. Meg walked up   
to the bed and kneeled down and held his hand.  
" Please wake up." Meg said. Suddenly, she felt his hand sqeezing hers and she looked at him,  
tears glisering in her eyes.  
  
" I'm just fine." replied Kinnison weakly. Meg sighed in relief and then got an angry look on   
her face.  
" NOW DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN MISTER!! YOU SCARED THE HECK OUT OF ME!!!" screamed  
Meg.  
" Yeow. Meg, I already have one bad injury. I don't need my ear drums blasted out." replied  
Kinnison putting a hand up to the side of his head .  
" Eheheheheh. Sorry." grinned Meg sheepishly.  
  
  
Back to Millie and Connel  
  
  
Millie and Connel were looking for somebody and found her by the telescope.  
" AYDA!!" they cried. Ayda looked at them surprised.  
" Yes?" asked Ayda looking at them.  
" Do you know that Kinnison is your brother?" asked Connel. Ayda looked shocked!!!  
" My brother!! Well, I did have an older sibling when I was younger, but I never expected it to  
be him!?" cried Ayda.  
" Well, he is and Meg is with him. You should tell him. We brougt the family records for proof."  
added Connel.   
  
" Alright! Let's hurry." replied Ayda. Soon all three of them were running to Huans. When they  
got there Meg had just exited the room, with a smile on her face. She looked very glad Kinnison  
was alright.  
  
Nanami and Luc were just leaving, talking about something together. Huan has just finished   
treating Kinnison's other wounds with Tuta, and Tuta was still reluctant and had to be tugged  
out again.  
  
" Why can't I see this!?" cried Tuta, folding her hands, while being pulled away from the   
office.  
" Because it is none of your concern to be involed with a patient's personal life, and   
remember we promised to check on Victor. I think he ate too much again." sighed Huan.  
  
" There goes my appetite." groaned Tuta, going green in the face.  
  
  
It was quiet in the office, and Kinnison wasn't expecting anymore vistors and was surpriesed  
when Ayda came in.  
  
" Kinnison?" asked Ayda. Kinnison looked up and saw Ayda. He smiled.  
" Hey, I've been meaning to talk to you, but with my injury and all." grinned Kinnison. Ayda  
laughed.  
" To get right to the point, ummm. Kinnison are you my older brother I lost a long time ago?"  
asked Ayda nervously. Kinnison looked surpriesed at first then replied," Yes, I am.".  
Ayda was VERY surpriesed!! She started to have tears in her eyes and started weeping.  
" Ayda, sis. What's wrong?" asked Kinnison getting out of bed.  
" You..you called me 'sis'. Kinnison, thank you. I've been so lonley." cried Ayda into his   
shoulder.  
" Hey now, we have each other and we also have Meg." added Kinnison smiling.  
" Yeah, you're right. You know, when I saw you, I thought I loved you, but I still do, but in a  
sisterly way." grinned Ayda. She got out of Kinnison's embrance and walked to the door. Kinnison  
went back to the bed.  
"What're you going to do now?" asked Kinnison.  
" I have to give Meg an apology." replied Ayda.  
" Why?" asked Kinnison.   
"Well, you see, I kinda got jealous of you two, you know. When I thought I 'loved' you?" replied  
Ayda.  
" Yeah? And?" asked Kinnison.  
" I've been kinda cold to her and wanted to say i'm sorry." finished Ayda. Ayda had her hand on  
the knob, but before she turned it Kinnison said," I have a feeling you don't have to be looking  
far."  
" Huh? Why?" asked Ayda as she turned the knob. When she swung the door opened, and guess who   
fell in.  
Meg, Millie, Luc, Futch, Nanami, Wakaba and Connel were on the floor in a complete mess.  
Ayda and Kinnison sweat dropped as the others were struggling to get out of the pile.   
  
" WHY DID I HAVE TO BE ON THE BOTTOM!?!?!"  
" I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE JUST STAYED TESTING MY SOUND SETS!!!"  
" HOW DID I GET IN THIS MESS!!!"  
" YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO EAVESDROP WITH ME!!"   
" YOU DRAGGED MOST OF US INTO IT YA KNOW!!"  
" NANAMI WE SHOULD HAVE STAYED IN THE DOJO!!"  
" WHAT!?!?! YOU TWO WERE ALONE IN THE DOJO!!!"  
  
" ITS NOTHING LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!" screamed Luc and Nanami in unison.   
By the time they had gotten out of the pile, Ayda and Kinnison were laughing with tears streaming  
down their faces.  
  
"AWWW SHUT UP!!!"   
  
Suddenly, Luc, Nanami, Wakaba and Futch were being pulled away. Kinnison and Ayda looked at  
Millie and Connel and they replied," Probably a cooking contest."   
  
"Ahhhhhhh." said Ayda and Kinnison finally getting it.  
  
  
  
Into the Kitchen..............................................................  
  
  
" Today for our panal of judges, he's the apprentice of Lekknat with a cute face but a cold  
personality. His appeitie is also a mystery!!" cried Fu Tun Chen.  
  
Luc was quietly trying not to use ' OPEN GATE ' on the annoucer when Nanami cried out next to  
him. "HEY!!! ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF LUC!!!"   
  
" NANAMI!!!" cried Ranma turning around.  
" WELL!?!?!" cried Nanami. Fu Tun Chen ignored her and then shouted out," And our next judge is  
Lord Ranma's hot head sister Nanami, also who was sticking up for her boyfriend!!"  
  
" I AM NOT A HOT....BOYFRIEND!?!?!?!?!" yelled Nanami turning red. Luc was also cherry red in  
the face. Wakaba and Futch laughed at the two of them.  
  
" You know, we should tell Meg, Millie, Connel and Kinnison when we're done with this." grinned  
Wakaba. Futch laughed even harder, at the thought of telling the others about this. He nearly  
fell off of his chair.  
  
" FUTCH!! WAKABA!! WHAT'RE YOU TWO LAUGHING ABOUT!?!" cried Luc and Nanami turning their heads  
towards the two of them, their faces still as red as a tomato.  
" AHHHHH!!!!" cried Futch. Their screaming had taken him forcefully and he DID fall off his  
chair, he landed on his back his leg sticking up. Now Nanami and Luc were the ones laughing as  
well as Ranma, Hai Yo from the other side, and the other chef competing against Hai Yo.  
  
" Hey Futch, let me give you a hand." grinned Wakaba. She stuck out her hand and Futch grabbed   
it and she pulled him up but soon accidently let go of his hand when the annoucner suddenly   
shouted," Our next judge a karate trainee, her favorite food is salad and she is helping her  
boyfriend up, the next judge Futch the dragon knight and his girlfriend helping him up!! his   
appetite is a mystery!!!"   
  
" OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" cried Futch as he fell onto the ground again and then got back up.  
His face an extrodinary shade of red, along with Wakaba.  
  
" ITS NOT LIKE THAT!!!!" screamed Futch and Wakaba in unison. Nanami and Luc were still laughing  
but then they calmed down. They all sat down their faces still red and started glaring at Fu Tu  
San.They were each trying not to hurt him for Ranma's sake. Each of them trying not to use their  
rune. ( In the order they were annoucned, the order the runes will be given)  
'OPEN GATE''FLAMING ARROWS''WHITE TIGER''FIRE WALL'  
  
" You better stop the shouting about them being a couple Fu Tun Chen." whispered Ranma as he was  
about to introduce the other chef. Fu Tun Chen looked at Ranma," Why?" he asked. Ranma just   
pointed at the judges and Fu Tun Chen sweat-dropped,gulped and nodded.  
" Eeeeppp." he squeked. Ranma faced them and signaled that they could stop resisting to summom  
their runes. Nanami and the others sighed.  
  
" *cough* *Ahem*. Anyway here's the rival chef, Futtie Mysanko!!"  
" And our army chef Hai Yo!! Now let the cooks decide what they want to cook. Okay, they all   
seem ready. Let's begin!!"  
  
  
Soon Ranma and the other chef were cooking like crazy. After a couple of minutes, they were   
ready. They passed out Futtie's first dish. They all took a spoonful and swallowed. Their faces  
suddenly turned blue. They swallowed and made a face.  
  
" Psst. What the heck did you put in it!!" cried Futtie looking at the judges giving her a one.  
" I just put in what the recipe told me!! some onions, potatoes, bananas, and pickles." replied   
her assitant. Futtie's eyes widened. " PICKLES!?!?!" she shriek quietly. The assitant coward.  
" Wasn't...wasn't that suppose to go in?" asked the assistent nervously.  
"I'm going to kill Lizzy." growled Futtie. The assistent looked confused then narrowed her eyes.  
" Don't tell me your little sister added an extra ingredient again!!!" yelled the assistant.  
Futtie nodded sadly. " Of all the times she had to screw around and add ingredients to my own  
cook books, she just HAD to pick the one I was going to use to challenge Hai Yo." growled   
Futtie.  
  
Hai Yo's dish came up and the judges tasted it. It was decent to their relief, they nearly   
felt like they were sufforcating with Futtie's food. Anyway they all gave Hai Yo a three.  
  
  
Futtie begged to the heavens that this isn't on of the foods that Lizzy messed with. Her   
assitant sweatdroped as Futtie folded her hands together and started mummbling,"Plese don't let  
Lizzy screw up this one...." over and over.   
  
Luc and the others were a little nervous trying Futtie's second course, when they looked over at  
Futtie, they could tell by Futtie's assistent sweatdropping and Futtie's praying that somehow,  
it wasn't her fault, also they saw Ranma give them a look that said, ' Just get it over with.'.  
Luc, Nanami, Wakaba and Futch sighed and tried it. It was really good. They gave her a three.  
  
They saw the assistent poke Futtie and she looked up. When she saw the scores she smiled and   
hugged her assistent. Luc and the others, as well as Hai Yo and Ranma sweatdropped as they saw  
the assistent's face turn blue. Ranma went over and tapped her shoulder. Futtie looked over and  
Ranma pointed at the person she was hugging and saw her face nearly turn purple. Futtie   
sweat-dropped and let go. Her assistent gasped for breath and glared at Futtie. Futtie  
sweat-dropped again and started mummbling apologies to her.  
  
Now onto the second course. It was Futtie's secret recipe she had made and had taken over three  
years to make it perfect. When the judges tasted it, it was VERY delicious. They gave her two  
fives and the rest were fours.  
Next came Hai Yo, with the Rokkaku Course, they gave him a perfect score.  
  
Last was the dessert. They gave Futtie a four and the rest were threes, and Hai you got the  
samething. Now all the scores were added and................HAI YO IS THE WINNER BY TWO POINTS!!"  
  
" Good job Hai Yo. I must challenge you when my sister stops adding extra ingredents to my   
recipes." sighed Futtie shaking Hai Yo's hand.  
" Yes!! You're a tough competitor!!" added Hai Yo. "Are part of the group." Futtie shook her  
head. "No, I just wanted to test out my cooking skills. Here, take my recipe. I hear the   
arrogant fool, the one that was making a mockery of you is tough, and this recipe is really  
great. I've dedicate my life to try and create better recipes, and maybe, I could become your  
second cook, if you have your hands full." grinned Futtie. Hai Yo nodded.  
" Its a promise." " RECIEVED SERENITY'S KISS."  
  
  
  
Later........................................  
  
  
As Nanami, Luc, Futch, Wakaba and Ranma were walking to tell Kinnison, Meg, Connel and Millie   
about the cook off. Ranma was still laughing at what had happened.  
  
" You should have seen your faces!!!" laughed Ranma. The others just turned crimson and kept on  
walking. They saw Jowi and he joined them and asked what Ranma was laughing about. Ranma told   
him and Jowi started to laugh also.  
  
"AWWWW!!! WILL BOTH OF YOU PLEASE BE QUIET!!!" cried Luc, Nanami, Futch and Wakaba in unison.  
  
Suddenly, Ranma felt like he was losing concious, and fell forward his eyes closing. Everyone  
turned around and saw Ranma fainting on to the floor.  
  
" RANMA!!!" cried everyone. They gathered around him and saw that his eyes were closed, also he  
was shivering!?  
" We have to get him to Huan!!" cried Nanami," He's burning up also!!" Jowi got down and picked  
Ranma up. He gave Ranma a piggy back ride all the way to Huan. When they got there, Kinnison was  
surprised and so were Millie, Connel and Meg.  
" What happened?" asked Huan as Ranma was being placed into the bed. Wakaba shook her head.  
" We don't know Huan. He just suddenly fainted and Nanami said he was burning up also."   
  
" Hmmm." replied Huan and walked towards Ranma still shaking, even though he was covered. Huan  
examined him and replied." I'm sorry to say, but I have no idea what's happening to him. We'll  
just have to wait for the results. Futch, go tell Shu, Ridley, Klaus, and Apple what has  
happened. Wakaba, you go with him and inform, Filk,Victor, Camus and Miklotov. Luc and Nanami, I   
want you to stay here and watch him, Jowi you stay also. I must go and help Tuta. I would stay   
here but, I have other duties. I am sorry." Huan told the group. Luc shook his head," Its okay,  
we know you and Tuta are the docters here, and it would be natural for you to have other duties.  
Don't worry. With us here, we'll make sure to inform you of any changes." replied Luc. Huan   
smiled. " Thank you Luc. Take care. I'll see you in a little while." said Huan and he left.  
  
" C'mon Ranma. You have to make it. For all of us. Remember? You promised that you would get  
Jowi back for the times that he got you wet, and you made a promise to me that you would always  
be there for us well, NOW IS THE TIME BROTHER!!" cried Nanami and started to cry on to Luc's   
shoulder. Jowi looked sadly at Ranma. Jillia and Pilika ran into the office only to see what was   
happening. " We just heard. Jowi, i'm sorry." said Jillia. Pilika started crying also.  
" Uncle Ranma!! Uncle Ranma!!" she cried. Jowi bent down and picked her up.  
" Don't....don't worry about 'uncle Ranma'," said Jowi, trying not to get teary," he'll be   
alright. He always makes it."  
  
Pilika nodded and hugged Jowi around the neck and Jillia put her hand on Jowi's shoulder. He   
looked at her and she smiled." You're right. We just have to have faith in him."  
Wakaba silently left Futch's side and went and check Ranma's pulse. She gasped and everyone in  
the room stared and Kinnison asked what was wrong.  
  
" His....his...pulse!! Its getting weaker!!" she cried.   
" WHAT!?!?!?" cried everyone in the room.  
  
" C'mon Ranma!!!" cried Nanami.  
  
IN RANMA'S DREAM......................................................  
  
(NOTE:IF YOU PLAYED THE FIRST SUIKODEN, THEN YOU WILL KNOW WHO THE PEOPLE ARE, WHEN THEY COME UP)  
  
  
" Hey. Where am I?" wondered Ranma. He was floating in a void of darkness. He didn't know   
where he was going, or IF he was going somewhere.  
  
Ranma looked scared for the first time. He started to shiver and curled up into a ball. He   
suddenly looked up and saw a bright light. He was suddenly floating towards it then he started  
to fly there. He was temporary blinded for a mintue and shield his eyes fromt he light and then  
he looked up. He was standing in Greginmister. But it didn't look the way he saw it last time.  
The rune shop was smaller, along with the armorer and item shop. They were both in different  
buildings. He walked around in a ghostly figure, and he walked through a door of a house that  
seemed very familier to him in some way. He walked through and saw no one was here as he flew   
upward through the floors and looked around. He didn't see anybody or here anything. He was   
about to leave when he heard a voice in the left corner of the floor.  
  
" Where's daddy?" asked a young boy. Ranma didn't go through the door. It was like something  
was holding him back. Then an older man's voice came in. Probably the sitter.  
" He's at the palace young master."   
" Why?"  
" He's bringing home a surprise."   
" Is it going to be big?"  
" I think its going to be rather small. Smaller than you young master."  
" Smaller than me? Then why did Phan and Cleo have to go with dad?"  
  
'Phan and Cleo!? Why do those names sound so close to me!?' Thought Ranma wildly. Then he had a  
feeling that he should just stay here and wait for the surprise, this boy's dad was bringing  
home.  
" Where's mom also?" asked the boy. The sitter laughed.  
" She's the one who's actually is bringing home the surprise."  
" Is that the reason mom's been eating a lot of strange food combinations and getting fat?"  
  
The sitter laughed at this hysterically.   
" Yes. Yes young master. That's why Phan and Cleo went with your father. Now just do something  
for a while. Draw. I have to get dinner started before they come home. We're having a big   
party." said the sitter as it sounded as he had his hand on the door knob.  
" Why? It isn't anyone's birthday is it?" asked the boy.  
" You'll see young master. You'll see." and the sitter opened the door and Ranma stared at him  
opened mouth. He looked VERY VERY familier to him, but he couldn't make out a face, only a scar  
on his right cheek that looked like an 'X'.   
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later  
  
  
Ranma was still felt that he was being held back, because he couldn't get into the little boy's  
room, where the conversation had taken place.  
  
The door from below opened and a voice yelled," YOUNG MASTER!!! YOUR FATHER IS HERE!!!"   
The door burst opened and the young boy ran past Ranma. The boy was too fast and Ranma sweat  
dropped as the dust settled back onto the floor after it had been whisked away.  
  
Ranma jumped and fell through and landed on the first floor on the stairs. There were some   
people standing there, and a woman sitting down.  
" MOM!! DAD!!! CLEO!! PAHN!!" cried the young boy bounding down the stairs. He looked over and  
saw several people's smiling faces.  
  
" So!? Where's my surprise!?" cried an excited boy. The man and his wife looked at each other,  
and the man said," Sure son. Here's your surprise." He parted away along with Cleo and Phan,  
and the surprise was revealed as a baby boy. The young boy was in shock.  
  
" Wow. He's so little." said the boy awed, he put his hand up to the baby and the baby looked at  
him with his cute little face, smiled and grabbed his index finger. The boy laughed.  
  
" He already likes me!!" cried the boy in happiness. Then when he tried to get his finger back,  
the baby wouldn't let go. The boy started to yell.  
  
" DAD!! MOM!!! SOMEBODY HELP ME GET THIS BABY TO LET GO OF MY FINGER!!!!" he screamed. Everyone  
laughed and the mother gently took the baby's hand and her son's finger and gently tugged them  
apart. The boy fell back onto his rear and was holding his finger. The baby just laughed cutely.  
" HE TRIED TO PULL MY FINGER OFF!!" cried the boy. Everyone in the room laughed.  
" Now now. Its just a baby. He doesn't know better." smiled Cleo.  
  
" Anyway, what should we name him?" asked the wife.   
" How about............." started the man, but then Ranma was suddenly pulled back and forward  
into time. He got thrown into the living room, where Phan, Cleo, and the two adults were trying  
to make the baby talk.  
  
" C'mon. Say 'mama'"  
" No, say' dada'  
" say something!!"  
" PHAN!!!"  
" Sorry. When's lucnh?"  
Everyone but the baby and the young boy playing on the other side of the living room, with a   
ball, fell down.  
" IS THERE A TIME WHEN YOU DON'T THINK OF FOOD!?"   
" Ummm. No."  
" Aghhhhhh."   
  
" Aren't you going to try and get the baby to say your name young master?" asked the man with  
a scar, getting up from the floor.  
" Nah. Its the baby's own decison if he wants to talk now or whenever." shrugged the boy. He  
stood up trying to get his cookies from the table. He put the ball on the table and still  
couldn't reach for the cookies.  
  
The baby then looked over at his older brother's antics, and then he started to get up and  
walk towards his big brother. Phan, Cleo, and everyone in the room were shocked, except for  
the boy trying to get his cookies and the baby walking towards him. When the baby got to him,  
he tugged on the boy's pants and the boy looked down.  
  
" What is it?" he asked.  
  
" Buh...buh..big..buh..big buther. Big Brother!!" cried the young boy happily.   
" HUH!!!" cried everyone in the room.  
" Alright!!" cried the boy and he picked up the young boy and lifted him up onto his shoulders  
and the yong boy grabbed the cookies and was set down.  
" YAH!! Cookies!!" cried the young boy and both of them started to eat them all up. Everyone  
was staring at their antics.  
  
" Well, at least he learned to walk and talk already." grinned the man.  
" Yes. But they didn't have to go and gobble all my cookies now!!" Cried the man with a scar.  
All the adults walked over there, gave each of the young boys two more cookies and set the  
cookies farther on the table. The older boy finished them up, and started to get his ball. The  
younger one, looked at his two cookies and walked over to his brother and tugged on his pants.  
The boy looked down and saw the kid holding one of his cookies for him.  
" Huh? For me?"   
" Yes."   
" Thank you." replied the boy eating it happily. Then he held up a ball and they both sat down   
and rolled the ball to each other.  
  
Ranma was watching the scene play before him. He was wondering why the young kid looked a lot  
like him when he was young, and who these people were, that seemed very familier to him.  
  
" Why am I seeing this. This....and the other scenes before this one. Why am I seeing this?"  
thought Ranma.   
  
  
  
Suddenly he was lurched forward again and fell onto his face in a forest.   
He looked up and saw the little boy looking for something. he looked to be about four years old.  
  
" Now where did that stupid kite fly off to!?" he cried in frustration. He looked and saw   
something stuck in a tree and yelled.  
" Alright!! It didn't fly that far off from the gates!!" cried the boy and scambered up the   
tree and got the kite and climbed down. When he climbed down, he started walking to where it   
looks like the gates of Greginmister.  
The boy happily thinking that this was easy when something was moving in the bushes. Ranma looked  
around and saw a shadow crouched behind the bushes looking for its prey, or rather, already   
found its prey.  
  
Ranma tried to call out to the boy, but it was pointless.   
  
The thing with lighting fast speed, caught up to the boy and before the boy could let out a   
yell, the thing realed back and slashed the boy on the stomach, and the boy let out a defining  
scream," AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The thing got scared and ran off. Then Ranma looked at the kid and ran over. It was a sad sight.  
The boy was gasping for breath, crying and his chest was bleeding badly. Ranma tried to take   
off his scarf and cover it up, but he went right through him. Ranma started to cry also at the  
life that he couldn't save.  
  
Suddenly the bushes parted again and then it was revealed as the man with the scar and the boy's  
older brother.  
  
" AHHHH!!!!" cried the boy as he saw his little brother in that condition. The man with the   
scar looked over at the little boy and took off his green cloak. He wrapped it around the litte  
boy's bloodied body and tied it tightly, to stop the blood.  
  
" We better get him to the house, young master. If we don't get a docter soon...."  
  
"Alright." the young boy replied. He was about to follow when his eyes caught something nearby.  
It was a kite. He walked over to it and picked it up. Then he made a mad dash over to the gates,  
before the 'thing' got to him. They ran all the way to the house and burst through the door.  
Phan and Cleo ran towards them and gasped as they saw the young boy bleeding in the man's arms.  
The blood was already starting to get through the green cloak, not a lot, but barely. They ran  
to a room and plopped him in the bed and wrapped his chest in bandages.   
  
  
" What happened!?" cried Cleo.  
" We don't know, just you and Phan better get over to the castle. I think there is a docter   
called Luiken there.   
  
" Alright!!" they cried and ran out the door. The man with a scar went to see if he could find  
some extra bandages, and the young boy was watching the kid in bed, bleeding and breathing   
heavily.  
  
" Don't...don't worry." cried the boy. He grasped the kid's hand into his own and started to   
cry. Ranma started crying also and when the boy was still crying, Ranma had tears streaming   
down his cheeks. He walked up to the boy in bed and suddenly gasped!!! The rune on his hand was  
reacting to something. Ranma looked around and suddenly saw a neon green light surround the   
boy in bed and then the kid opened his eyes and weakly said," Brother? Where's my kite?". The  
young boy stopped crying and then started to yell with happiness. He hugged his brother until  
he was nearly choking him, and let go after that. The man with a scar came running in along with  
Phan and Cleo, who had just brought in the docter.  
  
" We got him." they panted. They were tired from running all the way. Then they stared at the  
room and saw the young boy sitting up.  
  
" Okay. What in the world happened?" asked Phan.   
" I don't know. He just suddenly woke up." replied the young boy. He then got up and handed him  
his kite. The kid yelled happily.  
" Next time, you WILL take someone with you to get it." smiled the boy. The kid nodded.  
"I think I better be going, it looks like I won't be needed smiled Luiken. Phan and Cleo sighed.  
" We are sorry we literaly dragged you here." they apolgized. Luiken just waved good bye and  
left, but before he did, the man with the scar suddenly turned and said, " Luiken!! I think he  
might have twisted his ankle!!" Luiken came back and examined the ankle.  
" It is twisted alright, here, i'll wrap it up and make sure he doesn't walk on that foot.   
He'll need these crutches for about two weeks." Luiken replied and then left the house.  
  
Later the father had walked in along with the mother carrying two gifts. The two young boys   
looked at the gifts.  
  
" Who are those for?" asked one of them. The parents both smiled.   
  
" These are for the both of you." replied the mother. The father just looked around and was   
wondering what had happened to this place.  
  
" Okay. Why is our youngest son in bed, and everyone looked like he was almost dead?" asked the  
father.  
  
Everyone one in the room was quiet. The silence was broken by a voice in the bed.  
  
" Dad? It was my fault. I know I wasn't suppose to go past the city gates, but my kite string   
got snapped off, and I had to look for it. I just took a couple steps out of the gates, and  
discovered that it was only a couple feet away from me and in a tree, so then I climed up the   
hill and climbed up the tree. I must have fallen out of the tree when I grabbed the kite and then  
twisted my ankle and lost concious." replied the boy. Everyone was looked at him now, he looked  
so pale and weak for a while.  
  
The father sighed.  
" Well, at least you're okay. That's all that matters." replied the father.   
  
" Still, who are the gifts for?" asked Phan. The mother replied," One is for our youngest son,  
and the other is for the older one."  
  
She opened both boxes and pulled out a handkerchief and called the oldest son over to her. He   
came over and looked at her and she tied the handkerchief around the top of his head and smiled.  
" Perfect." she replied. She then walked over to her son in bed and then pulled out a gold   
ring-shaped headband.  
Ranma gasped. As she was slipping the headband on, Ranma felt he was being pulled back again,   
when he couldn't see the picture anymore, he touched the gold headband on his forehead.  
  
" That....I....I know now, that, that is MY past. But why am I being shown this? and what   
happened to my mother, Phan, Cleo, the man with the scar, and my big brother?" asked Ranma aloud.  
A voice replied to him quietly around him, ' Your mother died. She had to carry you away from a  
invasion from your original hometown, and when she got you to a safe place, she died from   
exhaustion and an illness.'   
  
" Okay, so what about the others!!" shouted Ranma.   
' You shall find out about the other members, but your father's death you shall know later.'  
  
" WHY ARE YOU SHOWING ME THIS!?" cried Ranma.   
'To save you.'  
" To save me?"  
' Yes, a curse shall be upon you one day. I had to show you this in order for you to get the  
antidote. The cure of the curse is in an old riddel, listen closely, so that you may save you  
life: IN ORDER TO BREAK THE CURSE OF THY SELF, FIRST YOU MUST GATHER WHAT MUST BE DONE. FIRST  
THE CLEAREST OF WATER SHALL HELP BREAK THE SPELL, FIND IT IN AN UNDERGROUND WELL. NEXT ON THE   
LIST A PETTY FLOWER YOU MUST HAVE, IN THE HIGHEST OF LANDS IS WHAT IS IS KNOWN. THE LAST AND  
FINAL PART, BLOOD OF A BROTHER, SO YOU MAY, BE CONNECTED FOREVER AND A DAY. BEFORE THE HOUR   
OF THE FINAL OF THE FIVE DAYS GONE, YOU SHALL PERISH, UNLESS THREE ITEMS ABOVE ARE IN YOUR  
POSSESION, THEN MIX THEM ALL UP AND DRINK IT DOWN, BEFORE THE FINAL STRIKE OF THE CLOCK SHALL BE  
DONE."'.  
  
After the voice said what was to be said, Ranma felt himself flying up and suddenly he had to   
squint his eyes because of the light and suddenly woke up in Huan's medical room. He looked   
around and saw everyone gone. Huan must have told them to leave, and he must have gone some   
where else to help someone, Tuta must've gone with him. Ranma looked around and forced himself   
out of bed and then quietly opened the door. He wanted some fresh air and since he couldn't go  
outside of the castle, he wanted to go the the balcony near his room on the fifth floor. Ranma   
walked tiredly through the castle until he made it to the eleveator went inside quietly and   
went to the fifth floor. He walked past his room and to the stairs to the left, and then was on  
the balcony. He felt better to be out of the room. He looked around in front of him and sighed.  
  
'I hope that I can actually find my brother. Maybe when i'm well, I'll go and see Emiliea for a  
book about curses and get some hints into where they are, just to be on the safe side.' thought  
Ranma. He suddenly shivered, not again like last time, but he was just cold, since he walked bare  
footed around the castle, and he scarf and gloves were removed from him eariler.  
  
  
  



	4. Suikoden24

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SUIKODEN OR SUIKODEN 2 FOR THAT MATTER. I'M SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG  
TO PUT UP, I'VE JUST BEEN A LITTLE TOO LAZY TO PUT IT ALL UP. SORRY!! ANYWAY ENJOY THE STORY   
AND REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW!!! ( I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH MY OTHER FANFICS I JUST PUT UP, THAT'S  
THE REASON I DIDN'T POST THIS UP EARLIER!!) OH!! AND THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED   
THIS STORY, ESPECIALLY HOPE ANGEL, AND ALL THE OTHER PEOPLE WHO REVIEW MY STORY!! ARIGATO!!  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Ranma was feeling dizzy and was having trouble keeping his vison striaght. His legs felt  
all watery, and he started to feel pain in his head. As he was walking down the stairs to the   
first floor, he had a hand up to the wall to help maintain his balance, and as the moon shined   
in his face, he suddenly tripped and he fell down the remaining stairs.He was too weak to move   
a muscle and just layed there. Before his vison went black, he saw a female figure run towards   
him calling his name. As she was nearing, Ranma's vision started to waver, he was able to see  
who the person was.  
  
" Ell..Ellie?" the all was black.  
  
  
" That's the last time I let Rina talk me into those late night conversations. She always nags  
me to go and tell him my feelings, but who am I kidding. He's lord and i'm just a gypsy girl.   
STUPID RINA!!!" Ellie shouted to the outside. She calmed down and remembered exactly what Rina   
had told her.  
  
FLASHBACK.............................................................  
  
" Ellie, you know you're going to have to tell him some time." stated Rina as she took a sip of  
her drink.  
" I...I don't know what you're talking about sis!!" cried Ellie flushed. Rina only smirked.   
" Oh I don't know. Maybe the little CRUSH you have on RANMA will ring a bell." It most certanly  
did in Ellie's case. Her whole face went from her normal skin color, to serveral shades of red.  
" I really don't know Rina. I mean, we're so different. I'm or we are just a group of gypies,  
while Ranma is Lord of Wing Zero castle."  
Rina huffed." Please. You have had a crush on him since that performence in Ryube, when you   
were doing your knife throwing act. Anyway, ranks have nothing to do with it. If you didn't know,  
there's a rumor that Luc and Nanami like each other, and they're really different. Luc is a  
student of Lekknat while Nanami is the DAUGHTER of THE Genkaku."  
  
" I guess. But i'll tell him when I want to Rina, and there's nothing you can do about it!!"  
cried Ellie, and she got up and left, never noticing a look triumph, on Rina's face.  
  
**********************End of Flash Back******************************************************  
  
As Ellie was heading up the stairs up to her room, she saw a figure coming down the stairs. At  
first, Ellie thought it was an enemy spy, since there was suppose to be another army wanting to  
take over the Silver Country, but as she looked more closley and carefully, she noticed that the  
figure was limping. After she saw that, she knew that it was okay, because there weren't any   
sounds of fighting, and so she knew it had to be one of the 108 stars, but the question was, WHY  
was the person limping. As Ellie moved closer, she saw the refected moonlight on the figure's   
face was that of Ranma, and as he suddenly tripped, and layed there on the floor not moving, she  
ran to his aid. When she got near him he looked up and muttered out, " Ell...Ellie?", and then  
he fainted.  
  
It took Ellie about a second to absorbed what had happened, and then she ran towards Ranma.  
She turned him over onto his back, and saw him still breathing. Ellie sighed in relief.  
  
" C'mon Ranma. Let's get you back to your room." said Ellie. Ellie put his arm onto her   
shoulders, and had her other arm, on his left side. Ranma had enough strenght to reply.  
" Ellie, I have to go....back to...Dr.Huan. I was sleeping there." replied Ranma. Ellie nodded  
and as Ranma was about to go on, Ellie shushed him.  
" Okay, but please save your strength. You'll need it for the other army Ranma."  
Ranma looked at her. As Ellie was helping him to Huan, Ranma, for the first time, saw Ellie,   
from how the moonlight reflected off her jet black her, and her determined brown eyes. In Ranma's  
point of view, she was undeniable gorgeous. Ranma suddenly felt his cheeks go red for some   
reason.  
'I've never felt like this before, or looked at Ellie this way. I kinda like this feeling'  
thought Ranma. As they entered Huan's office, they could see Kinnison, light snoring in his  
sleep.  
  
Ellie helped Ranma to bed and pulled the covers up. As Ellie was about to leave, Ranma muttered  
out, just enough for Ellie to hear, " Thank you.", and then he fell asleep.  
  
Ellie just stood there in the door way staring at Ranma sleeping.  
'He looks so cute." Ellie thought. Actually, in Ellie's vison, she though Ranma was VERY handsome  
after three years of not seeing him. Ellie sighed in content as she saw the moonlight reflect off  
the golden head piece on Ranma, and the shadows dancing around his lone figure.  
  
'One of these days Ranma, one of these days, i'll tell you how much I love you.' thought Ellie,  
and with that thought in mind for the future, Ellie left the room, quietly shutting the door   
behind her.  
  
  
In the dojo, a good several hour after dawn had come......................  
  
  
" HIYAAA!!!!"  
" C'mon Luc!! Punch it like your life depended on it!!"  
" HAAA!!!"  
" HARDER!! PUNCH IT AS YOUR LOVED ONE WAS IN DANGER!!"  
" TAKE THIS!!!!" and then there was a sound of a wooden punching dummy, being broken in two.  
" Whoops." said Luc, wiping off the sweat off of his forehead, staring at the dummy in amazment.  
  
" YEAAAHHH!!! YOU DID IT LUC!! IF YOU KEEP THIS PACE UP, YOU'LL BE STRONG IN NO TIME!!" shouted  
Nanami gleefully. Luc smiled at Nanami, " Hey, you're getting good with your runes also you  
know. If you keep THAT up, you'll probably be as good as me."  
  
" I hope so!! I wanna be ready for this fight!! I still don't like wars, but this one is really  
serious." said Nanami. She walked over to Luc and they both sat down, both tired, but not tired  
enough to complete the practice this morning.  
  
" So, what do you think happened to Ranma yesterday?" asked Nanami quietly. Luc looked at her  
and told her his thoughts on the subject.  
  
" Strange." replied Luc flatly.  
" Strange? Why is that Luc?" asked Nanami confused. Luc sighed.  
" I felt this strange aura around Ranma, just before he fainted. It was like a curse aura. It   
was pitch black, and surround your brother and suddenly disappeared, as soon as it had come."  
replied Luc.  
" Ummm, do you think it had anything to do with that strange beast we encountered?" asked  
Nanami, thoughtfully.  
" Maybe. I'm going to the library, later today, to find some books on magical curses, because I  
think that's what is wroung with Ranma." added Luc.  
" What's with a magical curse?" asked Nanami.  
  
"Well. Let's see. Magical curses have to be placed on the victim, when he or she is very young.  
The curse ususally has a form, that is needed to mark the victim," started Luc.  
  
  
" But what do you mean by 'mark the victim'?" asked Nanami.  
  
  
" Well, the curse won't have any effect, if it didn't have a scratch or wound with it. The wound  
only shows for about several minutes, and if the person is lucky, a true rune will heal it, but  
it won't cure the victim, only contain the curse for a good several years as I estimate. When the  
years are over, the victim starts going through strange illness, and when the big one hits, you  
have to find the cure in a certain amount of time, and if you don't make the anidote or you  
run out of time, the person gets expired." finished Luc grimly. Luc looked over to see Nanami's  
sad face. Luc felt guilty.  
  
' Nice going!! You just cheered her up well.' Luc thought angrily. Luc sighed and reached over  
to tell Nanami he was sorry for telling her those awfull things. Then Nanami turned to him and   
smiled. Now Luc was the one confused.  
" Thanks Luc. At least I have an idea what could be wroung with Ranma. May I accompany you to the  
library?" asked Nanami. Luc felt relieved and nodded his head.   
  
" Well!! Now let's have a physical match. I think you had enough practice to go against me."  
grinned Nanami.  
" Fine by me. With or without weapons?" asked Luc, pointing his thumb at Nanami's and his own  
weapons.  
"No weapons.They only assist. The true power relys on the trust you have in yourself and others."  
replied Nanami getting into a fighting stance. Luc grinned and replied,  
" Genkaku told you that?" he asked, getting himself into a fighting position,  
" No. I think i've listened to Shu telling Ranma one too many sayings." replied Nanami. Then   
Luc and Nanami had a friendly practice battle.  
  
  
Back at Huan's office  
  
Ranma woke up, feeling a whole lot better than he had the other night.  
" I must remember to thank Ellie for her kindness, later today." thought Ranma.  
  
Huan entered and was surprised to see Ranma already awake.  
" Well, let me just check you over and then you may go." said Huan. He did his check up and Ranma  
was fine. Ranma got out of bed, and put on his boots, gloves and scarf, then left the room. His  
first thought was getting even with Jowi for splashing him awake. Ranma grinned. He went to   
looking for a bucket and found one later by Tetsu's bathtubs. He fill it up with water and was  
grinning all the way up the stairs.  
He saw Flik and Victor arguing on the way to the bar, they said their hello's and asked if her  
was alright, to be walking around. Ranma waved it off and stated that he was alright. Then Flik  
and Victor continued their arguing to the bar. Ranma sighed. He didn't know which arguing was  
worse. Victor and the star dragon sword, or Victor and Flik. Actually, both of the arguments   
were pretty bad. Anyway, Ranma sneaked up to Jowi's door and opened it quietly. He saw Jillia and  
Pilika coming to the door.  
  
" Ranma, how are you feeling?" asked Jillia quietly, trying not to wake her husband.   
" Just fine. How're you and Pilika adjusting to my castle?" asked Ranma. Jillia grinned.  
" It may not be L'Renolle, but it's more alive than my home." replied Jillia.  
"Uncle Ranma? Are you going to get Jowi back for the times he got you wet?" asked Pilika grinning  
like a natural eight year old. Jillia giggled.  
" Of course Pilika. Jillia, would you be so kindly as to move from the premesence.I wouldn't want  
you to be injured here while Jowi, is, how shall we say. Busy for the time being?" grinned Ranma.  
  
" Of course Lord Ranma," grinned Jillia, playing along." We shall leave at this moment so that  
you can take it upon yourself, to get revenge on my husband for when he had gotten yourself   
splashed in the face today. Pilika come."  
  
" 'Kay!! bye Ranma!!" said Pilika waving her farewells for Ranma. As the door shut behind Jillia  
and Pilika, and as Jillia got to the first floor, she said," Pilika, let's go have breakfast."  
  
  
Back in Jowi's room  
  
" Snooooorrrrrrr."   
Ranma was almost in hysterics at his revenge.  
" Good morning Jowi." grinned Ranma as he lifted the bucket over Jowi's head. He paused for the  
moment, looking at Jowi's peaceful face.  
" I almost feel BAD about doing it. Oh Well. This is for all those other times Jowi Aterides   
Blight." grinned Ranma, and then he drenched Jowi in the freezing cold water and Jowi woke up  
with a scream and looking at a laughing Ranma.  
  
" RRRRAAAANNNNMMMMAAAA!!!" screamed Jowi drenched.  
  
" Now you know how I feel!!" laughed Ranma sprinting for the door, with a wet Jowi on his trail.  
Ranma had Jowi chase him all over the castle, until Jowi got tired and stopped. Ranma was   
breathing hard, but still laughing at being able to get his revenge on Jowi.  
  
" Alright, so ya got me. How about after I get into some dry clothes, we'll go have breckfast  
together with Nanami." said Jowi as he and Ranma headed back towards the entrance of the castle.  
Ranma just laughed harder.  
  
" She probably already did with Luc." grinned Ranma. Jowi smiled. Ranma turned his head towards  
the left and saw Ellie heading past the bar. Ranma said he see Jowi later and to meet him by Hai  
Yo's diner. Jowi asked why, and Ranma replied that it wasn't any of his concerns and ran off to   
catch up with Ellie.  
  
" Stupid Rina." Ellie mummbled. Rina had cornered Ellie into one of her conversations again   
about admiting your love.  
" Sheesh, she makes it sound soooooo easy," grumbled Ellie, stopping by the pond by the dojo.  
" I just can't go up to Ranma and say, hey Ranma!! Did you know that I lov...." Ellie said to   
herself, but when she got to the part of when she said what she would tell Ranma about her true  
feelings, she turned around and actually saw him, and luckily stopped herself from giving away  
her secret.  
  
" Uhhhh, tell me WHAT Ellie?" asked Ranma.  
" Errr, nothing important right now." grinned Ellie, nervously while her face went red.   
Ranma looked at her confused then ignored it.  
" Ummm, I just came her to thank you for, uh.....you know, about how you helped me?" stated  
Ranma. Ellie's cheeks turned slightly pink and nodded her head.  
" Well, this is a thank you gift." said Ranma smiling. Ellie looked up confused by her eyes   
opened wide when Ranma leaned forwards and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
When Ranma pulled away, his cheeks were starting to show a blazing red, and Ellie was also a   
blazing red in the cheeks.  
  
" I gotta go. I have meetings to go to and I promised Jowi I eat breckfast with him. I'll talk   
to you later!!" yelled Ranma, as he ran off to meet with Jowi. Ellie just stood there with her  
hand touching the cheek Ranma had given her a kiss on.  
  
" I think I fallen for you even deeper Ranma." smiled Ellie and walked towards the castle   
entrance, to find something to do.  
  
  
  
Back to Jowi and Ranma at Hai Yo's diner.............  
  
" So, what was so important, that you come back blushing?" asked Jowi raising an eyebrow, at the  
extremly red Ranma.   
" N..nothing of your concern Jowi. Can't you just leave the subject alone?" asked Ranma as he  
finished up his pancakes.  
" Nope, this is just a too good of a chance to pass buddy. Now, once again, WHY are your cheeks   
red?" asked Jowi.  
  
" Now once again," Ranma mimicked Jowi," I'm not going to tell you."  
  
"Aww!! Come on Ranma!!, its like you have a secret..." Jowi started but then trailed off and   
was smiling. Ranma got scared.  
" Er...Jowi? What's wrong?" Ranma asked, nervously.  
" Do you have a crush on someone?" asked Jowi. Jowi must've hit the direct target, because now,  
Ranma was blushing furiously and finshing his pancakes up quickly and got up and left.  
  
Jowi started to laugh and he paid for the meal, since it was on him, and followed Ranma to the  
second floor meeting room, all on the way asking who he liked.  
  
" Kasumi?" asked Jowi.  
" NO WAY!! She's okay in all, but I think she has her heart sent on someone else." shouted Ranma.  
" Jean?"  
" Too old, and kinda creepy."  
"Vikki?"  
" She's okay, but no."  
"Anita?"  
" ARE YOU CRAZY!?"  
"Rina?"  
" Was there POISON in your food this morning?"  
"Okay!! Sheesh!! How about Leona."  
" I know you're kidding on that one. Besides, I think she likes Shu."  
" WHAT!? Actually, they would make a cute couple. Anyway, Hanna?"  
"Amazon Hanna!? You've got to be kidding!! SHE'S WAY TOO OLD!!!"  
" Treasa?"  
" You have got to stop asking me about these older women!! NO!!"  
"Then how about Ellie?"  
" Errrrr....she's fine. I mean she's okay!! Yeah!! Ellie's okay!!"   
  
" Hahahahahha!! YOU LIKE ELL...." shouted Jowi, but Ranma covered Jowi's mouth while blushing  
furiously.  
" Tell anyone and you're toast." growled Ranma, removing his hand from Jowi's abnormally large  
mouth, when he gets the upper hand.  
" Fine, fine. I'll seal my lips." replied Jowi. Then they entered the great hall. Everyone was  
happy to see that Ranma was fine, and they discussed some resent information on the terrible   
army.  
" They call themselves the " Dark Sage Guild"." stated Flik.  
" What are they trying to acheive?" asked Jowi. Apple shook her head.  
"That's the thing, we can't figure out any of their motives. But from what our people are telling  
us, is that they want to destroy everything and rebuild it to their own liking. Their leader is  
the most dangerous person, but the leader always keeps back at the home base hidden near where  
Kinnison was attacked. We've told all the other cities to be prepared about the army." stated  
Apple. Then they disscussed what to do if the army made any moves.  
  
Back to Luc and Nanami.......................  
  
" This one was the one that progressed the most in my opinion." grinned Nanami. Luc smiled also.  
" Yeah, but we probably need to soak longer in Tetsu's baths than usual." laughed Luc. Both of  
them were sweating. When they got to Tetsu, he smiled at them.  
  
" Hiya Luc, Nanami. Same routine. Men to the left and women to the right, and try not to throw   
water bombs above the wall, please. It took me last time three hours to dry the floor off, so  
no one slipped." said Tetsu. Nanami and Luc grinned sheepishly.  
  
" Eheheheh. Sorry 'bout that Tetsu. Anyway it was Luc's fault!!" cried Nanami laughing as she   
ran into the right side.   
" Hey!!! You were the one that started it Nanami!!" yelled Luc as he entered the mens' side.  
  
Tetsu sighed. " Heh, same ol' lover's quarrel."   
  
Nanami and Luc suddenly poked their heads out of the sides and replied in unison, " We heard   
that Tetsu."  
  
  
In the bathrooms..............  
  
Nanami was having a nice quiet bath, until she heard two more splashes, and opened her eyes to  
see Millie and Meg with her.  
  
" AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Nanami, because she wasn't expecting that.  
"Wahahaha!!!" laughed Millie and Meg. Luc on the other side her Nanami scream and yelled over the  
wall.  
" Hey Nanami!! Why'd you scream?" yelled Luc. Once Nanami had calmed down, Nanami replied,  
" Its just the two dummies, trying to scare the lights out of me." said Nanami glaring at Millie  
and Meg.  
" Was it Millie and Meg?" asked Luc. grinning.  
" Yep." sighed Nanami.  
" Okay." replied Luc, and all was quiet, until they heard Millie and Meg snorting.  
" That was very cute Nanami." grinned Millie.  
" Why don't you just ask Luc....." started Meg but Nanami swam over and covered her mouth.  
" SHUT UP!!" growled Nanami.  
  
After a couple more minutes, Millie and Meg left, with something in their hands, and grinning  
evilly.  
Once Nanami was finished, she got out of the bathtub, ( WITH THE TOWEL ON HER OF COURSE, SHE HAD  
IT THROUGH OUT THE WHOLE BATH THING.)  
" Huh, where are my....." thought Nanami, then it hit her. The "bundle" that Millie and Meg   
were carrying were her clothes!!"  
  
" OH NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" screamed Nanami.  
Tetsu shouted from the outside. " Nanami what's wrong!!"   
" I need to talk to Luc!!" she shouted back.  
" ARE YOU CRAZY!! I CAN'T DO THAT!!! ESPECIALLY WITH YOUR BROTHER AND JOWI AROUND!!" shouted   
Tetsu into the girls' hallway to their side of the bathroom.  
  
" Don't worry!! He'll just be outside the door, promise." said Nanami.  
" Fine, but if your brother finds out, I'm keeping out of the argument." said Tetsu, as he got up  
and went into the boy's bathroom.  
  
Luc was just finished getting dressed and was out the door of the men's bathroom. He bumped into  
Tetsu on the way.  
" Nanami, errrr, wants you." said Tetsu, nervously. Luc looked at him confused.  
" Is she waiting for me out there?" asked Luc pointing outside of the bathroom, where the two   
hallway entraces were.  
  
" No, she wants YOU to see HER in the GIRLS hallway." finished Tetsu running back outside and   
sitting down.  
It took Luc about three seconds, before he processed everything.  
" *Gulp*, just hope Ranma and Jowi won't find out about this." said Luc to himself as he entered  
the girls hallway. When he came to the door, he knocked.  
  
"Luc? Don't come in!!" shouted Nanami. Luc sighed in relief.  
'Thank you god.' thougth Luc.  
" I pretty much had that figured. What do you want me for, you know if Ranma and Jowi were to   
get wind of this, i'd be a dead man and kicked out of the army ya know." said Luc.  
  
  
" Yeah, but all you need to do is get Millie and Meg to get my clothes back." replied Nanami  
sheepishly. Luc now had a nose bleed and a hard time breathing. He started to cough and pounded   
his chest and get the air back in. When he got his breath back, his face paled.  
  
" UrK!! You mean those two ran off with everything?" asked Luc. Nanami leaned against the door.  
" Errr, yeah. I think you might be able to, since I can't really walk around with only a towel  
on. Everyone will see me, and I don't want that to happen." replied Nanami sighing, Luc thought  
for a moment.  
'Now how did invisible spell go?' thought Luc, and then said to Nanami.  
" You can go around the castle, without being seen Nanami." said Luc, smiling at his idea.  
" Wha? How Luc?" asked Nanami, now curious.  
" Lekknat taught me an invisible spell, just in case. Just concentrait on me and everything will  
be okay. Well, if now one see our shadows, or if Bright or someone else like GenGen or Bob smell  
out scent, we should be okay." grinned Luc.  
  
'Luc, you are the one of the best people in the world to me.' thought Nanami happily.' I have go   
and remeber to thank Luc for this.'  
  
" Nanami?"  
  
"Huh!?" yelled Nanami surprised, and being interuppted with her thoughts.  
" I asked if this is okay with you. The only thing is you have to be near me once the spell is  
casted." said Luc.  
" Oh. Ummmmm, okay great!! Now would you mind turning around?" asked Nanami blushing furiously.  
Luc was showing about six different shades of red on his face.  
" Ye...yeah. Don't worry." replied Luc turning around with his face still going through six   
shades of red.  
The door creeked opened and Nanami stepped out. She had her hands on the towel, making sure it  
didn't fall down.  
  
" You okay?" asked Luc. His back was facing her and he started to blush furiously with Nanami   
behind him also.  
" Yes. Now get that spell up already please!! I'm already feeling uncomfortable." said Nanami.  
  
" Okay, here goes. Oh ancient magic from within, four of the mighty winds. From the four points  
come to me, North, South, East and West, concealing from thy master and friends!!" said Luc.  
  
Winds from four different directions collided into them and blew around them.   
" LUC!! I THINK THAT WAS A LITTLE TOO POWERFUL!!" yelled Nanami trying to keep her towel from  
flying up.  
" Sorry!! But this is how it goes!!" yelled Luc over the winds and suddenly as fast as they had  
appeared, the winds somehow, disappeared.  
  
" Are we invisible?" asked Nanami. Luc nodded his head.  
" We may be able to see each other, but the others can't see us, but our shadows and scent   
doesn't change, so we have to be careful."   
  
" Okay, let's head up to my room." growled Nanami, thinking of the training that she'll put Meg  
and Millie through, after this was all over.  
" One more thing, since I casted the spell, you have to stay very close to me, because if you  
stray too far from me, the invisible spell will flicker and then disapper." added Luc.  
" YIPE!!" cried Nanami and grabbed hold of Luc's left arm.  
Luc looked down at Nanami grabbing hold of him and thinking how cute she looks. Then he focused  
on the destination plan.  
  
After a couple of minutes, they were in front of the room that Millie, Meg, and Nanami slept in.  
" C'mon." whispered Nanami, and Luc opened the door, and found that Millie and Meg must be out  
with Connel and Kinnison.  
Nanami looked around and found her clothes on the bed and grabbed them as quickly as possible.  
  
" Now let's head back to the bathrooms, and........" started Luc, be he fell to one knee.  
" LUC!!" cried Nanami. Luc was looking kinda pale, and he was sweating and breathing heavily.  
" I'm..o...okay..Nan..Nanami. That..spe..spell takes a lot out...of..me." panted Luc.  
" Close your eyes, 'cause I'm getting dressed." said Nanami firmly. She didn't want to have tire  
himself out for her. Luc closed his eyes tightly and turned towards the door. It was three   
minutes later that Luc was allowed to opened his eyes and look at Nanami.  
  
  
" Is the spell gone?" asked Nanami worridly, looking at Luc.  
" Yeah...*cough*, its gone now. Can you help me to my room?" asked Luc weakly," I'm not feeling   
so hot."  
" Sure Luc. Anything for you." smiled Nanami and she helped Luc up and helped walked him to his   
room. She helped Luc remove his shoes and help him into bed.  
  
" Thank you Nanami. I think I have a small cold." said Luc, coughing a bit.  
" Don't worry, i'll stay here and help you." said Nanami. Luc shook his head.  
" You really should, you might catch the...." started Luc, but Nanami silenced him with her   
finger on his lips.  
  
" Shhhhhhh. You rest, and I'll take care of everything else. I'll have to tell Ranma that if he  
thinks you're going to battle that new army in this condition, he's got another thing coming!!"  
said Nanami. Luc laughed slightly.  
" Now get some rest and I'll come by later and check on you." said Nanami. Luc weakly nodded and  
closed his eyes, and fell into a deep slumber.  
" Good night, my love." whispered Nanami, and she gave Luc a kiss on the cheek. She got up and  
left the room, closing the door quietly.  
  
Later that day, she dragged Millie and Meg to their room, where they would have a QUIET talk.  
But on this hour, 'a quiet talk' was an understatment, in Millie and Meg's case.  
  
" HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!?"  
" Hey!! You called us dummies!! Doesn't that sound fair!!"  
" Actaully, Meg, that really doesn't sound fair to Nanami."  
" WHAT!? NOW YOU'RE TAKING HER SIDE!?"  
"I'm not taking anybody's side!! I'm just saying that, even though it was extremly funny, AND I  
wish i would never forget it....  
" YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT GIRL!!"  
" But I think we do owe Nanami an apology for taking her clothing."  
"*Sigh*, you WERE the negotiator in our group Millie, but you're right. I'm sorry Nanami."  
" Well, just don't let it happen again, and apology accepted."  
  
" By the way Nanami," asked Meg curiously,  
" What?" asked Nanami.  
" How DID you get up here? i mean, if you walked around in a towel through the whole castle, Sheena would be stalking you, and the place would be at an uproar!!" cried Meg.  
Millie and Nanami laughed at that Sheena stalking thing.  
" But if he was stalking me, Ranma, Jowi and Luc would have taught him a lesson." laughed Nanami.  
" Luc?" asked Millie, who stopped laughing at the mention of Lekknat's apperntice.  
" Luc?" added Meg," Since when did he become so important to you?"  
" Umm....well...ya see, the thing is...that...I..I..Love him." said Nanami whispering the last part. Millie and Meg grinned wildly.  
" What?" asked Millie, putting her hand to her left ear to hear Nanami better. Nanami was getting frusterated.  
" I said I loved him." said Nanami a bit louder.  
" OH!! I see. YOU as in NANAMI LOVES LUC!!!" yelled Meg. Nanami went a brillient shade of scarlet and then covered Meg's big   
fat blabbing mouth with her hands.  
  
" Shut up will ya!!" growled Nanami. Meg just laughed and removed the hands from her mouth.  
" Don't worry, we're the only ones in this tower. No one else heared it." grinned Millie, looking at Nanami cooling off.  
" Okay, now answear our first question. HOW DID YOU GET UP HERE WITHOUT CREATING A RUCUS!?" shouted Meg.  
Nanami was embarrassed and told Millie and Meg the whole thing.  
  
  
Unknown to them, a shadow was listening closely at the conversation and then left as a breeze in the wind. The ninja left and arrived  
a familier camp. The same camp that had hurt Kinnison.  
  
There were several large tents, but the ninja headed towards the biggest one.  
Inside was like a miniture palace. The ninja bowed as he arrived at the throne.  
" Sir, I have come back with some intresting information." said the ninja.  
" Arise Shade. Now tell me the info, and is it good to go with my master plan?" asked the shadow figure on the throne. Shade bowed. It   
seems you were right. That young apprentice has taking a liking towards her, as the same as the girl. I've followed them for the last two   
days, and they seem to be getting closer and closer together sir."  
  
" What do you think. Should we wait a couple more weeks, or start on with phase one?" asked the shadow.  
Shade thoughtfully thought this through, and replied, " No sir. It would be better to get them when they least expect it. Probably in about  
three weeks from now, and start phase one." replied Shade. The shadow grinned insanly.  
" Thank you Shade. You may rest up for the next week and half." Shade bowed and left the tent. When it was only thr figure left, the   
shadow took out a picture of the apprentice and grinned.  
  
" Very soon. Very soon I shall have the most powerful true rune, AND your most prized possestion. I shall then have my revenge on this  
cursed land, reform it to my own liking and rule it like a god." said the shadow, and he started to laugh insanley.  
  
  
Back to Wing Zero castle...........................  
  
" KIYA!!!" cried Luc as he woke up in a sweat. He had just had a terrible nightmare. He saw the whole conversation with Shade and the  
mysterious figure, but was cut off when it went after three weeks.  
'What's going to happen in three weeks from now?" thought Luc." And why does that figure in the shadow creep me out, yet I feel I know  
that being well before.' thought Luc.  
  
Luc looked around his room. It was at night. He must have been more tired than he thought. He held his  
head and remembered his dream.  
'Still, what is going to happen in three wee...' thought Luc, but was interuppted by some running footsteps and then he heard them stop at his  
door and started to open the door. Luc tried to grab for his gust rod, but he was still ill, and he was weak. So Luc waited for the door to open  
and then tackle the intruder. Luc slowly got out of bed and got ready to tackle the intruder. The door was completly opened now, and there was a shadow figured by in the door  
way. Luc ran and tackled the person and was on top of him or her. He was on top of him or her kneeling down and grabbing the person's wrists and holding them down.  
  
" Who are you!!" said Luc at the figure. The figure meekly gasped out,  
" GEE!! If you can tackle me this hard when you're ill, the training is paying off big time Luc!!" yelled the figure happily.  
' Who the?' thought Luc and moved his body a little towards the left, letting the moonlight shine on the person's face, but Luc was afraid he alreadly knew who it was.  
  
The moonlight shone through and it was in the person's face. Luc suddenly went a scarlet in the face fast and was sweating, because that tackle took almost all the energy he had  
left in him. The light shone and it showed Luc the person's light brown hair and emerald eyes. The face was looking at Luc with a mixture of surprise, happiness, shocked and a lot   
of embarrassment. It was the face of Nanami.  
  
" Urk!! So..sorry Nanami. I had a nightmare and it wasn't very good." said Luc as he got off of Nanami and sat on the floor. Nanami got up and sat down next to Luc, closing the door behind her.  
Nanami had on a two piece pajama set. She had on a white shirt and shorts that went an inch above her knee. Her hair was down and she didn't have that scarf in it either.  
Luc just had his magician pants on. His green robes and shirt were removed. He was also barefooted along with Nanami.  
  
" So," started Luc embarassed," why did you come running here?"   
Nanami went pink in the face and replied," 'Cause I heard ya scream and that was rare mind you and I wanted to see if I could do anything calm you down."  
Luc was to say surprised. " You, wanted to help ME?". Now Nanami was the one who was surprised.  
" Yeah of course!! With Millie, Meg, Jowi and Ranma, you are one of the most important people in my life. You cared about me, when the others were busy, not that it was their  
own fault. You took your own time to try to help me and I wanted to thank you Luc, for everything that you've down for me. Thank you Luc." said Nanami.   
Her eyes were brimming with tears and were falling down.  
" Thank you Luc. I care too much for you, and to let any harm come to you. I care way too much it hurts!!" cried Nanami, her eyes now pouring down tears.   
Nanami tried desprestly to hide them from Luc. It has been a long time since the war three years ago, where everyone split up and then she hadn't even cried. She only cried when  
Ranma seemed to be on a death mission. Especially the one where she heard Ranma had to enter the highland palace.  
  
Music seem to fill the background, as Luc weakly walked over to where Nanami sat on his floor, sat down besides her, and let her cry into his embrace.  
  
(AN: I DON'T OWN THIS SONG, OR ANY OTHER SONGS I ADD INTO THIS CHAPTER!! THE SONG RIGHT NOW IS FROM "JOSIE AND THE PUSSYCATS" CD)  
  
THIS IS THE PLACE WHERE I SIT,  
THIS IS THE PART WHER I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH  
THIS IS AS HARD AS IT GETS, CAUSE I'M GETTING TIRED OF PRETENDING   
THAT I'M TOUGH,  
  
Luc just held Nanami there, holding her. After a while she was still crying, so Luc, gently picked up Nanami and walked to his bed and they both sat down there, and Nanami still continued to cry.  
They just sat there for a while, only Nanami's quiet sobs were heard in the room.  
  
I'M HERE IF YOU WANT ME, AND YOURS YOU CAN HOLD ME,  
I'M EMPTY AND BROKEN, TUBLIN AND BREAKIN,  
CAUSE YOU DON'T SEE ME, AND YOU DON'T NEED ME,  
AND YOU LOVE ME, THE WAY I WISH YOU WOULD,  
THE WAY I WISH YOU COULD,  
  
Nanami stopped crying, but her eys were red. She looked at Luc and weakly smiled at him, just ignoring the sounds around them and just listening to the other's breathing. Nanami put her head on  
Luc's chest and listened to his heart beating. She felt her heart and his beat in unison. Nanami smiled again, and snuggled closer into Luc and sighed in content.  
  
CAUSE YOU SEE ME,  
AND YOU DON'T NEED ME,  
AND YOU DON'T LOVE ME, THE WAY I WISH YOU COULD,  
THE WAY I WISH YOU WOULD,  
  
Luc looked down an Nanami. Her eyes closed, breathing softly, and him just holding her tight, not ever wanting to ever let her go. Luc pulled her closer and Nanami's hair smelled like  
strawberries. Nanami still had her eyes shut and was happy that Luc was holding her tightly. To Nanami, Luc smelled like fresh autaum leaves with  
a little scent of cinnamon.  
  
I DREAM OF A WORLD, WHERE YOU UNDERSTAND,  
AND I DREAM A MILLION SLEEPLESS NIGHTS,  
BUT I DREAM A FIRE WHEN YOU TOUCH MY HAND,   
BUT IT TWISTS INTO SMOKE WHEN I TURN ON THE LIGHTS.  
  
  
Nanami thought of all the times, her mind was on Luc, when she wasn't paying attention to what was going on around her. Especially the time when   
Luc, Chaco, Pilika, herself, Ranma and Millie were posing as greenhill students, to find out what was going on in the town.  
They were chasing a ghost, which turned out to be Flik. Nanami slightly giggled at how she remembered how Luc was wondering why he was even HELPING to get the ghost.  
" Do you remember the time, when we were chasing after a ghost that turned out to be Flik?" asked Nanami.  
Luc laughed." Yeah, you were scared stiff and you kept talking to Pilika like SHE was the one scared."  
" Yeah, and after Ranma told me that one little sentence and I quote,"" At the strike of midnight...........""  
" And I asked if you were scared, but that was pointless, because you were stuttering!!" replied Luc. Then he and Nanami shared a quiet laugh.  
  
I'M SPEECHLESS AND FADED,   
AND IT'S TOO COMPLICATED,  
AND YOU DON'T LOVE ME, THE WAY I WISH YOU COULD,  
THE WAY I WISH YOU WOULD,  
  
Luc and Nanami stopped laughing, and looked into each other's eys. Brown met green, and gazes were locked and sealed with a key. They moved their heads  
forward a bit, little by little, and closer and closer, till they were millimeters apart from each other, they moved forward and then,  
  
CAUSE YOU DON'T SEE ME,  
AND YOU DON'T NEED ME,   
AND YOU DON'T LOVE ME, THE WAY I WISH YOU COULD,  
THE WAY I WISH YOU WOULD,  
  
Then they finally kissed. Nanami felt all her worries about Luc being endangered gone like the wind, and Luc's hidden feelings for Nanami  
surfaced right up. They just sat there holding onto each other and were ina lip lock. Nanami sighed in content, that she finally got what she had wanted  
from Luc for the longest time, she had ever known him.  
  
THIS IS THE PLACE IN MY HEART,   
THIS IS THE PLACE WHERE I'M FALLING APART,  
  
Nanami suddenly felt something. She felt that she was breaking her and Luc's friendship by this. Her worryment went higher, and she was afraid that after this, they might not  
want to be friends anymore. Namami was saddened at the thought.  
  
ISN'T THIS THE PLACE WHERE WE JUST MET?  
IS THIS THE LAST CHANCE I'LL EVER GET?  
  
I WISH I WAS LONLEY,  
INSTEAD OF JUST ONLY,  
CRYSTAL AND SEE THOUGH, AND NOT A LOT TO Y0U,  
  
CAUSE YOU DON'T SEE ME,  
AND YOU DON'T NEED ME,  
AND YOU DON'T LOVE ME, THE WAY I WISH YOU COULD,  
THE WAY I WISH YOU WOULD  
  
Nanami suddenly broke off the kiss and stood up. Luc looked surprised and stared at her. Nanami was hold her hands infront of her and  
she had tears streaming down down her face. Luc stood up in front of her, he was about to take a step closer to her, but suddenly she ran out of the   
room wordless. There she left Luc standing there, his heart feeling like it had been shredded.  
  
CAUSE YOU DON'T SEE ME,  
AND YOU DON'T NEED ME,  
AND YOU DON'T LOVE ME, THE WAY I WISH YOU COULD,  
THE WAY I WISH YOU WOULD.  
  
Nanami was running down the hallways, her tears flying by as she ran. She ran all the way back to her room, and she jumped into bed, and started to cry into her pillow.  
Soaking it thoughly. Luc just got back into bed and he just kept thinking about Nanami and that sad face he had seen on her. Luc cringed as he remembered that sight. He couldn't stand it  
when Nanami cried like that. He fell into a dreamless sleep, only seeing Nanami's crying face in the darkness that was around him in his dreams  
" Oh Luc, i'm so sorry!!" Nanami said crying into her pillow," I'm so sorry if I had hurt you. I'm just...just...JUST SO CONFUSED!!"  
And with that notion, Nanami fell into a harder crying, soaking her pillow more, and thinking about Luc's sad and surprised look he had given her, when she had  
ran off. She was very confused. Nobody had ever kissed her, or she kiss him. She had to think this through, and she did, with her   
eyes getting red, she suddenly stopped crying and then she fell into a dreamless sleep like Luc, and with Luc's sad and surprised look only seeing that in the darkness.  
  
CAUSE YOU DON'T SEE ME,  
AND YOU DON'T NEED ME,  
AND YOU DON'T LOVE ME, THE WAT I WISH YOU COULD,  
THE WAY I WISH YOU WOULD.  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Nanami got up first. The sun was already up. She had done some serious thinking, and now she knew what she had to do.  
She went down to Tetsu, and went into the girls bathroom and had a nice refreshing shower. Suddenly as she was cleaning herself,  
Millie, Meg and Wakaba joined in with her.  
  
" What's up Nanami?" asked Millie gently. Nanami may had not noticed. But while Meg was snoring, Millie had heard her crying in her sleep, repeatly calling out Lu's name.  
" I'm fine Millie. Why do you ask?" asked Nanami quietly. This kinda surprised the girls. Usually Nanami would be telling them the training she did this morning with Luc, or   
she would be trying to talk to Luc on the other side of the bathroom, behind the wall, but then this is new.  
  
" Okay," said Wakaba, she turned towards the men's part and shouted.  
" HEY!! IS THERE ANYONE THERE!?" yelled Wakaba. Nanami, Millie and Meg looked at Wakaba like she was out of her mind.  
  
" JUST WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" yelled Meg.  
" WE WERE TRYING TO FIND WHAT WAS WRONG WITH NANAMI!!" added Millie.  
" IF YOU WOULD STOP YELLING!! MAYBE LUC WOULD EXPLAIN HIS SIDE!!" yelled Wakaba.  
  
" Oh." replied the two other girls.   
  
Nanami just looked at them and sweat dropped. They were great friends, but sometimes, they just plan scared her   
sometimes.  
" Hehehe." grinned Nanami sheepishly.  
  
" WELL!! ANYBODY THERE? LUC?" asked Wakaba yelling. There were some splashes on the other side, and then three other voices replied.  
  
"NO!!" they all said in unison.  
  
" Why? Ya want a boyfriend? Why not just Futch? He's right he..*SPLASH*" yelled a voice. It sounded as someone had pushed the first guy into the water.  
"SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!!" yelled the second voice. The guy sounded embarrassed.  
Then the person got to breath again once his head was out of the water and then said,  
"Geez!! You didn't have to get so embarrassed. It's not like it's any difference, 'cause we both know you lo.....*SPLASH*"   
The guy got dunked again.  
" I DON'T KINNISON!! SHUT UP WOULD YOU!!!" yelled Futch.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" laughed at third voice.   
" SHUT UP CONNEL!!!" yelled Futch and Kinnison in unison.  
  
" This is too funny!!" replied Connel. Then there was another splash, and this time, Connel was the one being dunked.  
  
Meanwhile on ht other side, Millie, Meg and Wakaba's faces were all red. It was wither from the bath or from plain   
embarassment. The boys were still fighting, until Tetsu came yelled to stop it and it ceased. While that was going on,  
Nanami got dressed and left the bathroom.  
  
Luc had finished his moring trainings. He would have done it with Nanami, but she wasn't here. So Luc just did them by himself.  
He was still thinking about what had happened last night. After he was done, he headed for the bathrooms. Funny, if he had just come a littke  
sooner, he would have seen Nanami, looking for him.   
  
After he had finished his bath, he got dressed and headed towards the library. He took a short cut through the tavern, and saw Flik and Vicktor.  
They saw him and waved. Flik suddenly stopped waving and looked at Luc seriously.  
  
" Luc what's the matter?"   
" Nothing, I just.....ummmm, nothing." replied Luc flatly and left.  
" Something IS wrong with the kid." said Flik as he stared at Luc's retreating back.  
" Girl problems." replied Vicktor with a matter of factly in his voice. " Like you."  
" What do you mean by that?" asked Flik staring at Vicktor drinking down his beer.  
" two words. Greenhill student."  
" Erk."  
" Heh. So lighting Flik has a weakness."  
" Do not. How would you feel if a girl nine years younger than you kept following you."  
" Okay. So maybe you just have good logic."  
" We should watch Luc. I have a feeling something interesting is going to great is going to happen."  
" Eh? If you say so."  
  
Nanami was running around the castle looking for Luc. Then she stopped when she remembered something she and Luc had talked about, one time when they  
were training.  
' He said he was going to the library to find somethings on "cursed runes".' thought Nanami. So she turned from where she was   
standing and then headed to the library. When she got outside the tavern, she didn't notice Flik and Viktor walking out and she ran right pass them.  
Nanami looked right first, she didn't see him, then she turned her head left and saw Luc. Nanami smiled happily.  
  
" LUC!!! WAIT!!!"  
  
Luc was walking nearing his destination and then he heard his name.  
  
" LUC!!! WAIT!!!"  
  
Luc turned around and was surprised that it was Nanami. Nanami ran up to him and grabbed his hand.  
Luc looked at Nanami questionaly. They didn't notice that certain people were looking at them.  
  
People for instance were, Kasumi coming out of the dojo, Millie, Meg, Wakaba coming from their baths, Kinnison, Connel and   
Futch, arguing the whole way, and were stopped quickly when they saw Nanami and Luc together. Flik and Viktor, coming out of the   
tavern and grinning. Nina coming around the corner looking for Flik, Ellie just walking around, Rina coming out of the   
tavern after some tea, Gengen and gaboocha were just staring there, wondering what was going on, Hix and Tengarr coming out of the  
dojo, from trying to get Hix to be a warrior, they stopped when the crowed was coming and looking onwards, wondering what was going on,  
Chaco was on top of the little tower with the telescope, looking downwards, and trying to look out for Sid, and   
Ayda was looking for Kinnison because his wolf partner Shiro, couldn't find him, she stopped and so did Shiro, as they   
saw what the crowed had gathered for.  
  
They still didn't see the crowed looking at them, but just looked at each other.   
  
" Pssst!! Kinnison!! Futch!!" said Meg and Wakaba.  
" What?" asked Futch and Kinnison. Meg and Wakaba told them two CERTAIN people to come and see this.  
" But how would we get them?" asked Kinnison looking at his girlfriend.  
" They ARE kinda difficult to deal with. Especially when they want to get some sleep." added Futch. Meg and Wakaba grinned. They then whispered their plan on how to get them  
up. Futch and Kinnison were grinning.   
" Alright, but if I get hurt, YOU'RE going to be the one explaining." said Kinnison grinning.  
" I'll just try to explain the situation, AFTER they see the little "show"" added Futch laughing. Then the two of them ran off.  
" What did you guys have planned?" asked Connel.  
" You'll see." grinned Meg.  
"Huh?" wondered Millie and Connel looking at each other and looking at Meg and Wakaba strangley.  
  
  
" Luc, the reason I ran off, was because I was well, confused." said Nanami looking at Luc.  
" Confused?" asked Luc. Nanami nodded.  
" I never....well...you know. i've.....i'veneverbeenkissedbefore." replied Nanami saying the last part rather quickly, that it was all jumbled together and Luc didn't get it.  
" Ummm, could you repeat it?" asked Luc. Nanami blushed harder.  
" I said, i've nerver been kissed before." she repeated.  
" Errr. Eheheh." replied Luc, now the one being embarrassed. From the crowed, everyone was thinking of the samething.  
  
  
'COME ON YOU TWO!!!"  
  
'KISS HER LUC!!!' thought all the boys.  
  
'KISS HIM NANAMI!!!' though all the girls.  
  
  
  
  
Back to Kinnison and Futch  
  
" You head to his room and i'll go to his room." said Kinnison. Both of them had a bucket in their hand, it was full of water.  
  
" Eh!? *sigh*. Fine, at least i'll have a little easier time." sighed Futch.  
" Why is that?" asked Kinnison curious.  
" Because I have to wake up his wife first." replied Futch as he ran off.  
" Whatever." sighed Kinnison as he walked up the stairs to the room.  
  
Futch knocked on the door of Jowi's room. There was a shuffle of feet and then the door opened. It was Pilika.  
" Hello Futch. What are you doing here?" asked Jillia coming up.  
" Big moment for Nanami and Luc. I have to wake your husband up, if you don't mind. I would hurry to get the good parts."  
grinned Futch. Jillia was surprised at first, because she never was told anything like that. She liked it.  
" C'mon Pilika. Aunt Nanami is going to get a boyfriend." grinned Jillia as she ran to the elevator with Pilika's hand in her hand.  
" REALLY!!" cried Pilika. Then they disappeared in the elevator.  
  
Futch looked at Jowi. He had kicked the sheets off, and was snoring. Futch was near histerics. He lifted the pail of water and dumped it onto Jowi. Just like his reaction to when  
Ranma had done this, Jowi screamed, yelled at Luc that he was going to get him, and Futch ran off, faster than he had ever anticipated.  
Kinnison was running next to him, and having a soaked Ranma chasing him along with a soaking wet Jowi.  
  
" *huff* *puff*, I take it you got it." said Kinnison.  
" What does it look like smart guy?" asked Futch repling sacastically. They ran off, hopefully making it back to the scene before it got to the end.  
  
  
Back to Nanami, Luc and the growing crowed.  
  
" You were confused. I guess I was too." replied Luc.  
" I had a feeling that you might. I just want to apologize that I ran off." said Nanami. Luc smiled and gave Nanami a hug.  
" Hey, its okay. I bet everyone feels that way, when they do something that they don't expect can happen." replied Luc.  
Nanami looked up into Luc's smiling face, and then got closer into the hug.  
  
Luc was surprised at first, but then he held her tighter. Nanami looked at Luc and said THE three words.  
  
" Luc,"   
" Yeah,"  
" I just want to say that I...."  
" You can tell me Nanami, I won't hate you."  
" I'm glad to hear that, I'm trying to say that I lov..."  
" You what?"  
" I love you Luc."  
" *smile* I love you too Nanami, I love you too.  
  
(AN: By now Ranma, Jowi, Jillia, Pilika, Kinnison and Futch had arrived just in time to hear Luc and Nanami's confessions.  
  
Nanami's face were brimming with happy tears.  
" You...you feel the same way?" asked Nanami. Luc smiled.  
" I was going to confess to you three years ago, but..."  
" But what? and why?"  
" The Rockaxe castle infiltration. When those matilda soilders and Highland soilders were chasing us, and when we got to the hall,before  
the flag and Gorudo's office, you and Ranma went a head, but when you said be careful everyone, I had a shiver up my spine that you would be   
injured."  
" Oh, you mean when I got "killed"."  
" Yeah. The whole castle felt sadness and were almost dead, but we kept fighting. I think Ranma was fighting to get back at them for killing you."  
" Same old Ranma."  
" I think Jowi and Ranma fought Gorudo when you were unconcious."  
" I'm happy, they were fighting together once again. Even if was only once that one time."  
" Yeah."  
  
Just like last night, their gazes were locked and sealed, and they leaned closer to each other.  
Everyone were waiting for the results and then it happened and everyone was in an uproar.  
Luc and Nanami had a REAL kiss. Nanami's arms were around Luc's neck and Luc's arms were around her waist.  
  
Nobody noticed the sign of the true wind rune on Luc's forehead, or the Starblaze rune sign on the forehead of Nanami, and   
that they grew brighter, but no one saw it glowing bright. It was as if they couldn't see it at all.  
  
(AN: This is going in the order, in which the crowed was announced in :p)  
  
" How cute."  
  
" YES!!! ALRIGHT WE DID IT!!! WOO-HOO!!! "  
  
" ALRIGHT!!!"  
  
" The kid is finally happy."  
  
" Ya know, I always thought he would be with that other magician from the liberation army, but he is truley happy now."  
  
" *sigh* How romantic, I hope Sir Flik will like me like that."  
  
" I thought those two would be a couple. Now if I could only say those words."  
  
" Ho ho ho. Its about time they got together. But it was funny seeing them blush."  
  
" What those human is doing Gengen?"  
  
" We get out. Gaboocha too young for to be watching this human thing. Now we go. NOW!!"  
  
" Oh Hix. Isn't that so romantic? I wish a certain SOMEONE would tell me that, even though I already know it."  
  
" Huh!? Oh...ummm...Tengarr...I..err....you see...ummm....I HAVE TO GET BACK TO TRAINING!!"  
  
" Oh yuck!! Why would people want to do that? AIEEEEEE!!! I gotta hide!! Sid's coming this way!!"  
  
" What do you think about that Shiro?"   
  
" Awwwwoooo!!!!"  
  
" Its about time don't ya think Jowi."  
  
" Yeah. And as a bonus, YOU get a new brother AND we get to tease Luc."  
  
When they finally let go of each other, their faces went a brillient scarlet.  
  
They saw nearly a fourth of the silver army standing there. They saw Futch and Wakaba holding each other's hands and jumping up and down.  
They saw Millie, Meg, Connel and Kinnison grinning at them like crazy, Jowi and Ranma whistling and clapping.  
Jillia smiling and laughing and Pilika waving.   
  
Soon everyone went back to where they were. Tengarr ran after Hix, Flik ran from Nina, Futch and Wakaba let go of each other and blushed like crazy,  
Ellie and Ranma went off talking, but not before Jowi made a comment that they couldn't hear and making Ellie and Ranma blush.  
Jowi later went some where, along with Pilika and Jillia.  
  
" So, how does it feel to finally be a couple?" asked Wakaba.  
" Yeah, details please if you don't mind." added Futch. Luc eyed Futch.   
" Gee, maybe you should tell US about your DETAILS with Wakaba." replied Luc grinning. Futch and Wakaba blushed madly.  
" Awww, isn't that just precious!! Just look at you two. Acting like Luc and Nanami did before they were a couple!!"  
laughed Ayda coming up.  
" Yeah, you go that right sis, right Shiro, Meg?" added Kinnison laughing.   
" HEY!! WILL YOU GUYS JUST BE QUIET!!"  
Luc, Nanami, Millie, Connel, Meg, Kinnison, and Ayda were laughing at the embarrasement of the soon-to-be-couple.  
Then they stopped being embarrassed and joined in the laughter.  
  
Back at the Black Sage Guild camp site...............................  
  
Nobody at the castle saw it, excpet for the leader of the enemy army.  
  
" HOW COULD THIS OF HAPPEN!!!" yelled the man. He in his frustration knocked over a table.  
He saw the rune sign glow brighter and brighter, until he had to cover his eyes, and when the light was gone, he opened his eyes and saw his crystal ball was destroyed  
from the pureness of the rune bearers.  
" Very soon, Ranma, and your little army will be gone and i'll get my revenge, prize and world on a silver platter" grinned the shadow.  
" How soon shall that be sir?" asked a new voice. The shadow didn't even need to turn around, because he knew who it was.  
" Omnious, glad you got here. In about three of less weeks. Then we shall complete the phases we have been planning for years.  
" Anything I can do for you this moment sire?" asked Omnious.  
" Not now, when I give you orders." replied the shadow and then Omnious bowed and exited the tent.  
  
The shadow, turned and sat back on his throne. He grabbed a fruit and He looked at the picture once again.  
" Very so apprentice boy, very soon, everything shall crumble around you like stone being destoryed, dear brother of mine."  
laughed the shadow and as he said that the fruit seemed to burned by fire in his palm.  
" Very soon brother!! VERY SOON YOU SHALL SEE MY TRUE MEANINGS AND REGRET WHAT LEKKNAT DID TO ME ALL THOSE YEARS  
AGO!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!"  
  
  
Back at the castle everyone was still talking, when Luc felt the same coldness that surrounded him when he woke up from that terrible nightmare.  
  
" Luc, are you alright?" asked Nanami, bending down to help Luc up.  
'Why is this happening!?' thought Luc wildly.  
" What's wrong man, you need to go to Huan?" asked Futch.  
" No...just a bad feeling that someone is planning something." replied Luc, standing up with Nanami's help and then after a couple of seconds, he was able to stand on his own.  
" What's so bad about someone planning something?" asked Millie.  
" The someone is planning some kind of revenge and destrution plans for the Silver Country." replied Luc grimly.  
" You can feel that!?" Kinninson yelled surprised," But how!! Isn't that like a premotation?"  
" Yeah, but the scary thing is, I feel that I knew this guy or girl some time ago." replied Luc.  
  
" Strange." replied Everyone else.  
  
But they didn't know that something will happen, in the next couple of days.   
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued....................................  
  
  



	5. Suikoden25

I still don't own Suikoden 1 or 2, but I do own this story. I've been trying to update my stories right now and trying to get ideas, so I'm sorry that this took so long to update, but thanks to those who have reviewed and enjoy the fifth chapter and please read and review!!  
************************************************************************************  
  
  
It was three days after Luc and Nanami had told each other their feelings and were now closer than ever. For The whole army, it has been strange, for the opposing army, because they have not been doing anything. But the tables will turn because of the strange dreams that have been waking up our lord Ranma during the night, and that is where we start right now.  
  
  
Ranma's bedroom, was dark except for the moon light from the outside window. Ranma was tossing and turning in his bed, and sweating. It was about the fourth dream he's had that has been showing him his past. But this dream was different. Very different because, it may help Ranma know what exactly happened in his former life.  
  
  
In Ranma's dream………………………….  
  
  
Ranma was standing in the middle of a burning Toren Republic. There were soldiers everywhere, and many people were fleeing the city as the soldiers were running around, destroying everything in sight.  
"What's going on!!" screamed Ranma as he witnessed this. Then he saw what looked like the leader, he then muttered," Don't kill anybody!! Destroy the town and look for the Mcdohl's, and bring their sons alive back to me!!"   
  
"The Mcdohl's?" wondered Ranma. 'Why does that last name sound familiar to me?'  
  
Then he saw a young woman escape with a bundle in her arms, and one soldier tried attacking her, but she got him by her dagger, once the guy was down, she ran.  
  
"Ignore that woman!! Bring me the young sons!!"  
  
"The Black Sage Guild shall conquer all!!!"  
  
"THE BLACK SAGE GUILD ATTACKED BEFORE!!!" shouted Ranma in surprise.  
  
"Not today." Said a mild voice. The leader looked up and saw two people.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't my traitorous son, and Lady Lekknat." Replied the guy.  
  
"You're no father of mine!!! You killed mother and then stole the true wind rune, mother's most special possession!!!" screamed the young child.  
  
"Yes, and you shall be killed for doing so." Added another voice. The leader looked and so did Ranma and saw a strange man almost bearing resemblance to.  
  
"Your army is almost gone Misaro, now, leave or you shall be killed, and you will not get your filthy hands on any of MY sons you wizard." Growled the man.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"   
  
"What in the world is he laughing about?"  
  
"Is he mad?"  
  
"Crazy?"  
  
"What do we do Sir Teo, Lady Lekknat?"   
  
'Teo!?' thought Ranma wildly watching the scene before him.  
  
"You can not kill me for I have already won!!" yelled Misaro.  
  
"What are you talking about you mad man!?" screamed Teo.  
  
"Just this, Wind Ray!!" A white beam of light shot out of Misaro's hand and hit the young boy.   
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!!"   
  
"Lucian!!!"  
  
" How could you kill your own son!!"  
  
"IN TWIN YOU SHALL PART, AND IN TWIN YOU SAHLL LIVE, DIFFERENT LIVES, TILL YOU BECOME ONE AGAIN IN A WAR BATTLE BETWEEN REALITY AND DEATH!!!"  
  
After the mad man had said those words, he fainted and disappeared, and a small orb was all that was left, and rolled until it hit Lekknat's dress and Lekknat picked it up. Lucian started to glow and then he suddenly was covered by a light and then dark orb left him and then the boy was still breathing but sill unconscious asleep.  
  
"Lady Lekknat?"  
  
"I can't believe he would be so desperate as to do that." Said Lekknat in a state of shock.  
  
"What was it?" asked Teo coming up, after capturing the rest of the Black Sage Guild's warriors and sending them to the dungeon.  
  
"That particular spell, was for splitting personalities. He split his own son's personality. One dark, the one that had left and his light side. Yin and Yang." Replied Lekknat.  
  
"So why is he…?"  
  
"Ughhh." Mumbled the voice. The young boy got up and looked around. "What happened?"  
  
"Lucian, you will have to forget this, but this memory will be revived once the time is right young one."  
  
Lekknat said a couple words and the memory were suppressed. The young boy opened his eyes and he stepped out of the shadows and Ranma gasped.  
  
"Call me Luc."  
  
Reality…………………  
  
  
"Whoa!!" cried Ranma getting up. He was sweating all over.  
  
"Black Sage Guild, Luc, Teo, Lekknat. Ugh, too much infor..ma..tion." groaned Ranma and fell back asleep. Suddenly his bright shield Rune glowed and the glow left Ranma's arm and landed next to the bed and then the light took on a physical or a transparent form. She had a long green dress and dark green hair. Her eyes were of a lovely blue shade. She also had the Bright Shield Rune emblem on her forehead.  
  
"Young Ranma," she said," I'm sorry to give you these painful dreams, but you must understand. You must figure the dreams out and find the answers. When you do, I know you will be in pain but…." Started to girl, but was interrupted when a black figure behind her said,  
  
"You will have to deal with it. blah blah blah." Said the guy.  
  
The girl turned angrily.  
  
"BAKA!!!" screamed the girl. Ranma slight moaned and turned towards them.  
  
"Now see what you've done sis."  
  
" Be quiet and try to be nice to him. We have to try to get him to realize his true past."  
  
"I know. Sorry. But you were just too serious, and I hate it when you get like that. You tend to get very scary." The guy said. He stepped out of the darkness, he was wearing entirely black outfit. His hair has a dark black and his violet eyes shone.  
  
"Yea. So, were you sleeping again?"   
  
"Yeah, until your little carrier made me wake up."  
  
"Feh, whatever. Just go back to Jowi and I'll go back to Ranma. I can only hold it off till tomorrow evening. The curse is getting stronger, and I sadly cannot hold it off any longer." sighed the girl. The boy put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry Bright, you definitely know that he will get well soon, because of his many great friends." Grinned the guy. Bright smiled and nodded and then disappeared in a flash of light as did the guy, and the sun rose.  
  
  
  
Ranma woke up as the sun's rays hit his face. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around his room.  
He got up and got dressed and went imminently for a scheduled meeting this morning.  
  
  
In the great hall…………..  
  
  
"Lord Ranma, why do you look troubled?" questioned Shu. Ranma replied,  
  
"I need to have an audience with Lepant of the Toren Republic."   
  
"Why is that Ranma?" asked Flik.  
  
"Because I've been having these strange dreams. Last night's dream was the one that surprised me the most. I got some of the missing clues we were wondering."   
  
"I'm here!! What'd I miss." Said Jowi.  
  
"Ranma's dreams seem to help us find some things about the Black Sage guild now." Replied Camus.  
  
"Really."   
  
So Ranma explained everything he saw in his dream, except for the part about Luc, and Teo, and the sons.  
  
"I see. I've already sent a messenger to President Lepant, and the reply should come anytime now." Said Shu. Speak of the devil. The messenger returned and gave the letter to Shu, which said, that President Lepant will have an audience with Lord Ranma.  
  
"Who will you take?"  
  
"I'll take Luc, Flik, Eillie, Jowi, and Futch with me. Tell them to meet me at the gates." Said Ranma walking out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Eh, did he just forget that Flik and I were already with him?" asked Jowi sweat-dropping looking at Ranma's retreating back.  
  
"Something's bothering the kid badly." Said Viktor.  
  
"You've noticed too?" asked Jowi.  
  
"I think almost everyone has since, that incident when he fainted." Replied Miklotov.   
  
  
  
Soon at the Gates……  
  
Nanami was waiting there, along with Luc, saying good-bye.  
  
Wakaba was there arguing with Futch about something.  
  
Ellie was trying to stop Wakaba and Futch from arguing any further.  
  
Jowi was laughing at the still blushing Nanami and Luc.  
  
Flik was just standing there sweat-dropping along with Ranma.  
"Are we going?"  
  
"Yes." Chorused the others.  
  
Then they set off.  
  
  
Three hours later, they were at the gates of the Toren Republic. Varkas heard that they had business with President Lepant, and let them through. They all headed into the castle and were soon in the presence of Lepant. Ranma asked everyone but Jowi, Flik, Futch and Luc to leave. So Wakaba and Eillie waited outside of the halls to talk to Lepant.  
  
"Lord Ranma. How is everything?" asked Lepant.  
  
"To be forward sir, terrible."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I need to ask you some questions, referring to something I've had been dreaming for quite sometime." Replied Ranma. Flik, Jowi, Futch and Luc looked at Ranma surprised. Maybe this was the reason; Ranma seemed to always have bags under his eyes.  
  
  
"You may."  
  
"Is it true that you and some of my friends were in the Liberation army?" Replied Ranma. Everyone looked shocked. No one has mentioned the liberation army for quite sometime.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Flik, were you, Luc and Futch in it too were you not?"  
  
"Yeah. All of us were, and a whole lot back at the castle." Replied Flik.  
  
"Why'd you want to know that Ranma?"  
  
But Ranma didn't hear Jowi's question and turned to Lepant again.  
  
"Did you ever read a history file on an army that had attacked Toren before?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Not recently."  
  
"I did Lord Ranma."  
  
"Alex?"  
  
"Actually, Grensal and I were with master Teo when they attacked. They called themselves the Black Sage Guild." Replied Alex.  
  
"They were also yelling out finding the McDohls's two sons."   
  
Flik, Futch, Luc, Lepant and Valeria who had just walked in eyes bulged out.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TWO SONS!!!? I THOUGHT THEY HAD ONLY ONE SON!?"  
  
"That's what they wanted everyone to think, so that the guild's future leaders would only know of one."  
  
"The person, who was the leader, was never found out, because Grensal and I had to help the soldiers capture the rebel forces." Added Alex.  
  
"Did you two ever meet with his son?"  
  
"Who are you guys talking about, not to be rude or anything." Said Jowi, from behind Ranma.  
  
"I'm sorry. We were talking about Lord Ryugian Mcdohl, or Lord Ryu as le liked to be called." Replied Grensal. Ranma nodded.  
  
"I see. I was wondering, this may be not a good time, but I'm curious. Do I look like him, if I do this?"  
Asked Ranma. Everyone was staring at Ranma as he removed his gold ring from around his head and removed the scarf from his neck and tied it like a bandana on his head, with his bangs sticking out. Everyone in the room gasped except for Jowi, who didn't know what the guy looked like.  
  
"You…you look just like Lord Ryu!!" yelled Lepant.   
  
" I got it!! I remembered when master Teo, took me and Alex to some place to get something for his family. We traveled around and came to a store that had the exact same gold ring as you have Lord Ranma!!" yelled Grensal.  
  
"Ranma, tell us EXACTLY what happened in those dreams you've had." Said Luc.  
  
So Ranma explained everything and everyone was very surprised.  
  
"How did you come to this conclusion?" asked Lepant. Suddenly, Jowi's black sword rune and Ranma's bright shield rune glowed brightly and then in the middle of the court, stood the very same young man and woman who stood in Ranma's room that one night.  
  
"Bright." Muttered Ranma, as he put his scarf and ring back on.  
  
"Who are you!!" yelled Jowi very surprised.   
  
"I'm Black sword rune, but just call me Black."  
  
"We are the human forms of the Rune of Beginning. All true runes have human forms, but it takes a while for them to acknowledge the power. Luc's true wind rune is missing a half." Said Bright.   
  
"What do you mean 'missing a half'?" asked Luc. Bright walked up to him and held a hand up to his face and a bright light gathered there.  
  
"Unlock."  
  
Suddenly Luc held his head and a flash of memories came flooding back to him, why he was feeling weak during the day and why he had those strange visions and dreams.  
  
"I...I…." was all Luc said. Then he stood up and said," I know what I must do and I understand why Lekknat suppressed these memories."  
  
"What did she do Black?" asked Jowi.  
  
"She unlocked the spell to Luc's suppressed memories, and now we have a good quantity of knowledge of the Black Sage Guild." Replied Black.  
  
"Really."  
  
"So you are the long lost child of the McDohls. What ever happened to your mother?" asked Lepant. Ranma looked sad.  
  
"She…she died trying to get me to safety, Bright said she died from a disease and was worn out." Mumbled Ranma.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm wanted to tell you that the guild is back and wanted to warn you, and please don't tell my sister until a certain time please?" asked Ranma as they were leaving Toren. Everyone agreed except for Wakaba and Ellie, because they didn't know what was going on.  
  
When the six of them were walking to the great hall, Ranma suddenly heard Bright's voice in his head.  
  
'I'm sorry Ranma, but I can't keep it out anymore. Forgive me.'  
  
"Bright. AHHHH!!!" screamed Ranma as he suddenly fell to his knees. He was clutching his chest and sweating. His breathing was turning ragged fast and he felt a faint. The last thing he heard was everyone's voices.  
  
"RANMA!!!"  
  
  
"How is he Huan?" asked Shu. Huan shook his head. Ranma was in bed, his fighting gi off and only in his shorts. He had three long claw marks on his chest.  
  
  
At the entrance to Wing Zero castle, two old faces appeared.  
  
"Well, here is where Lady Jillia said she would be."  
  
"She was right though Culgan. This is a great place."  
  
It was Seed and Culgan. They had somehow survived the battle three years ago and were invited my Jillia to stay here.  
  
"I wonder where she could be?" wondered Seed as they walked around.  
  
Suddenly they heard four cheerful voices.  
  
"Jillia!! Wait up!!"  
  
"They're really here!!"  
  
"Pilika!! You're going to hurt yourself!!"  
  
"Oh brother."  
  
Seed and Culgan saw Lady Jillia running after Pilika who was running their way. She seemed to be followed by a girl, a young boy and a wolf...  
  
"Seed!! Culgan!!"  
  
"Pilika!! They both cried, "Lady Jillia."  
  
"Just Jillia."  
  
"Who're your friends?"  
  
"This is Ayda, her brother Kinnison and his wolf friend Shiro."  
  
"Glad to meet you. I'm sorry the last time we met was under, different circumstances." Said Culgan, holding out his hand. Kinnison was a little hesitant, but when he saw the others eyes he gave in and smiled, and shook Culgan's hand.  
  
  
"GUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!" yelled a distressed voice. It was Jowi. He came running and panting when he stopped.  
  
"Seed and Culgan, glad you're here. Guys!! Ranma isn't well!!"   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's like one of those curse sickness, and it seems he's had it since he was six!!"  
  
"Didn't you have any idea what happened!?"   
  
"No!! I only met him when he was seven!!"  
  
"Oh god!! Don't die on us Ranma!!" and Jillia and Pilika ran up into the castle.  
  
"You two come with me, the others may be a little more hesitant to accept you." Said Jowi. Seed and Culgan nodded and followed Jowi.  
  
  
Back in Ranma's room, Nanami, Luc, Futch, Wakaba, Jillia, Pilika, Eillie, Jowi, Culgan, Seed, Victor and Flik were there.  
  
"Guys, *cough*. I know what happened. Jowi, later, we *cough* have to explain everything."   
  
"You... you should rest Ranma." Cried Nanami. Tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"I had another one of those dreams, and I found the cure and *cough* wrote it down. *Cough* Seed? Look in the top right drawer and pull out a *cough* small wooden box." Instructed Ranma. Seed nodded and got the box out.  
  
"Open it."  
  
Seed did and pulled out a sheet of paper.  
  
"It's the cure for this. Bright showed me this, when she was showing me my true past."  
  
"The cure!!" yelled everyone in the room. Ranma flinched at the volume of the voices.  
  
"Why didn't you tell…uMPHFFFF!!!" started Futch, but his mouth was quickly quieted by an annoyed Wakka shoving an apple into his mouth.  
  
"You know Ranma is ill baka!! You should keep your voice down!!" yelled Wakaba.  
  
Futch got the apple out of his mouth and just replied," Nyaa!! Look whose talking big-mouth!!!"  
  
"Big Mouth!! You should talk blow hard!!  
  
"Blow hard!!"  
  
"Yes you blow hard!!"  
  
"Why I outta…"  
  
"You otta what?"  
  
Ranma just laughed, and the fighting ceased. Wakaba and Futch mumbled an apology.   
  
"Just please find the cure." Mumbled Ranma and his eyes closed.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
"Don't worry Nanami, he's just asleep. What does it say Seed?"  
  
"We need ingredients from what it seems, the pure water from the underground wells in Tinto, the flower in the highland and the last one is confusing. It says blood of a brother." Finished Seed.  
  
"Okay. Seed, Culgan and Victor go and get the flower from the highland…" started Jowi.  
  
"I'm going to because it might be in a place where only the family knows." Said Jillia. Jowi sighed and nodded.  
  
"Flik, I want you, Futch and Wakaba to get the water, while me, Nanami, and Luc try to find the third one. Shu, I want you to keep the place calm and no visitors and out guards on double shifts if you have to. We do not want any spies coming and we don't want any infiltrators." Said Jowi. Everyone nodded at their tasked. They listened to Jowi, because If Ranma was ever to fall ill, Jowi was to take command. Ranma even said it himself.  
  
"Before you leave, take me." Said a voice. Everyone looked behind them and saw Bright.  
  
"I must go with the party who is searching for the last one. I'll be able to track his rune." Said Bright.   
  
"Take my gold ring head piece too. It might help, Bright. You go in there and help them." Said Ranma weakly. Bright nodded and as Ranma held out his head piece, Bright faded and was in the head piece. It floated to Nanami, who held it close to her.  
  
Everyone packed some traveling things. Jillia left Pilika in the trust of Ayda and Kinnison. Then they left.  
  
To Victor, Jillia, Seed and Culgan…………………………………..  
  
"It said flower right?" asked Culgan. Victor was looking around the ruins of what use to be the capitol of the highland.  
  
"Jillia, did your family ever have a garden they kept in secret?" asked Victor, suddenly. Jillia, Seed and Culgan looked surprised.   
  
"Yes. Yes actually, mother's garden!! It was full of those flowers by the east wall!!" cried Jillia running off to the direction of the family's garden.  
  
"Princess hold on a minute!!" You might get hurt!!" yelled Culgan. Jillia stopped and turned around.   
  
"You think after being with a husband that use to fight, I would just stand back? Besides, I didn't bring this bow and arrows Ayda let me borrow for noting you know."  
  
"She knows how to use a bow and arrow." Said Seed. Victor ran ahead of them and grinned.  
  
"Guess you didn't know many things about your princess as you thought huh guys. Now we better catch up or we'll never catch up to her and we'll be left in the dark." Yelled Victor. Seed and Culgan got their footing back and ran to catch up to Jillia and Victor.   
  
  
To Flik, Futch and Wakaba…………………………  
  
  
"It's over here." Said Flik as he slid down the ramp. Futch slid down after him and then Wakaba but she tripped on a rock that was laying on the ramp and flew off the ramp and landed on Futch.  
  
"Sorry Futch." Said Wakaba.  
  
"Ahh, don't worry about it. We need to find the water first and then we can talk later okay?" replied Futch.  
  
Flik just stared at them and grinned when he saw Futch helping Wakaba up. It reminded him so much of him and Odessa.  
  
They walked at little farther, until Wakaba heard some water running and ran a head of the two of them. They followed her and then they stopped and saw the underground well.   
  
"This is it. Flik, hand me the container." Said Wakaba. Flik handed her the container and Futch tied a rope to Wakaba's waist and tied it to a rock. Wakaba lowered herself into the well and gathered all the water she could in the container. She put the lid on it and then tugged the rope. Flik and Futch pulled her up. They untied her and hurried out of there as fast as they could.  
  
  
To Jowi, Nanami and Luc……………………   
  
  
'I feel him. Soul Eater is in this town somewhere.' Said Bright. Everyone nodded. They started searching around the place for the Soul Eater.  
  
"Bright, is the Soul Eater dangerous?" asked Jowi.  
  
'It's only dangerous to the people who possess it use it for danger.' Replied Bright.   
  
"Luc, what did this Ryu look like?" asked Jowi.   
  
"He's like almost an older version of Ranma, except he wears a bandana around his head and is always usually with a guy with a green cloak and scars on his cheek. His name was Gremio." Replied Luc.  
  
"You…you fought along side him?" asked Nanami.  
  
"Yes." Replied Luc. Suddenly, the ring head piece had a bright green color surrounding it and it floated out of Nanami's hands and then zipped along side a hidden path.  
  
"Bright!! Hol...hold on!!" yelled Luc and he, Nanami and Jowi followed the floating head piece. It leads them deeper and deeper into the forest. When suddenly the band crashed into a back. You could see a sweat drop roll down. The figure turned around and gasped when he saw the head piece.  
  
"It cannot be."  
  
"*Huff* *puff*. Geez Bright!! Can't you even give…us…a…break?" stammered Nanami as she ran and saw the person holding the ring.   
  
"L...LUC!!!"   
  
"Nanami!! What is it? RYU!!!" screamed Luc.  
  
"Luc!!" yelled Ryu. Then another figure came from behind Ryu.  
  
"Young master!! I heard you scream and…that kid again!!"  
  
"Gee. Nice to see you too Gremio."  
  
"CAN'T YOU WAIT FOR ME NANAMI!!" yelled Jowi.  
  
After everyone had said their names to each other. Luc was forward and told them their situation.  
  
"You…know of young master's younger brother Ranma!!" yelled Gremio.  
  
"Younger brother!! Hey!! He's my younger brother too!!" said Nanami.  
  
"I don't get it?" said Ryu confused. Looking between Gremio and Nanami.  
  
"It's like this. Toren was attacked by the army we're facing now, and now Ranma's curse from when he was young, is back." Replied Luc.  
  
"But how did he get out of the curse in the first place?" asked Ryu.  
  
'Me'. Replied Bright. She came out and explained how she felt she had to be with this young boy and saved him from the curse, for only many years. Ryu then understood what he had to do and followed Nanami, Luc, and Jowi back to WingZero castle to help his brother.  
  
'I'm coming Ranma. Don't give up!!' Thought Ryu as he ran.  
  
Back at WingZero……………  
  
"Brother. Please, help me. Help me Ryu." Muttered Ranma as two silent tears fell down his face. 


	6. Suikoden26

Sorry, about taking so long with this chapter, I hope you enjoy it and please remember to review this fic and tell me about it!!!  
I've been busy with the stuff that's been going on around the school, with my sports and all, so again, enjoy the sixth chapter of Suikodn2  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"We got to hurry!!" yelled Jowi as him, Nanami, Luc and the two strangers were running through the woods. Suddenly Luc stopped.  
  
"We won't have much time!!" shouted Luc.  
  
"So what do we do?" asked Gremio.  
  
"I'll do my teleportation spell." sighed Luc. "Everyone gather around me." Everyone was near Luc, but not too close, as not to give him any room to move around. Luc then muttered out three words.  
  
  
"Aero Du Space!!"  
  
  
Luc pointed his Gust rod out in front of him, holding it with both of his hands, and wind started to gather there, the mighty gush of wind started to blow behind them and suddenly disappeared.  
  
"FLIK!! We'll never make it back with all these monsters against us!!" shouted Futch, attacking a fire lizard. Flik used thunder runner from his thunder rune.  
  
"AHH!!"  
  
"WAKABA!!" cried Futch as he ran over to Wakaba, who was nursing her leg. "What happened?" Wakaba winced as she moved her hand from her leg. Her leg had been burnt badly by one of the fire lizards, and was unable to move it.  
"Flik? Where are you?" shouted Wakaba, frantically looking around, as she was being helped up by Futch. Both of them now saw was a ball of light was where Flik had stood and then shot towards the two of them who were too stunned to move and absorbed the two of them.  
  
  
"Damn!! We'll never make it back now Lady Jillia!!" Seed yelled as he took care of a Collasuses. Jilla quickly shot an arrow at the monster behind Culgan. Then just like Flik and the others, Seed,Culgan, Victor and Jillia were captured by the ball of light and leaving some confused monsters behind. The ball then landed below the staircase that lead up to Ranma's room.  
  
  
"WHOA!!!" screamed everyone that was engulfed by the ball of light.  
  
"Will you please get off of me." grumbled Seed as his face kissed the floor.  
  
"I would if master Jowi would kindly get off my back." replied Culgan irritated at the situation.  
  
"Tell then Flik to get off of me and get his cape out of my mouth." grumbled Jowi.   
  
"VICTOR!! WATCH OUT HOW MANY BEERS YOU'VE HAD!!" cried Flik struggling to get loose and escape.  
  
"Phff. Tell the lovers on top of me to get off." retorted Victor, which had earned him several whacks by the four kids left on the top.  
  
"SHAT UP VICTOR!!" cried Luc, Nanami, Wakaba and Futch.  
  
"I'm glad we landed on the side of them young master." said Gremio closing his eyes and sweat-dropping.  
  
"Yep." replied Ryu laughing and sweat dropping. When the others manged to get untangled, Jowi told Flik to take the water, flower and Ryu upstairs so that Huan can make the antidote. Flik nodded and then ran upstairs with the ingredients.  
  
"Futch." grinned Nanami.  
  
"What?" asked Futch, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You and Wakaba sure look COMFORTABLE together like that!!" laughed Jilla.  
  
"EH!? Bu..but...this..this..uh...be..cause...she...I....monsters.....light....injured...burnt..." stuttered Futch as his face heated up along with Wakaba in his arms. Everyone except for Culgan and Seed were laughing at the two.  
  
"Tell me again how long we've been away from Lady Jillia and Lord Jowi?" Seed asked looking at Culgan.  
  
"About three years."  
  
"That explains it."  
  
  
Then there was a thump, and Nanami cried out," LUC!? WHAT'S WRONG!!"  
  
Luc was breathing hard and got up onto his knees, clutching his Gust rod to help him balance.  
  
"I don't know why," panted Luc, "but everytime I use any of my spells, my body weakens."  
  
"We better get you back to your room." said Nanami as she helped Luc up, but before they left, Luc said something to Ryu.  
  
"What are you waiting here for Ryu!?" shouted Luc weakly, "You gotta see Ranma, because YOUR blood is needed."  
  
"Wha!! Oh right, thanks Luc!!" shouted Ryu, as it finally dawned to him, why he was here. He ran up the stairs, to help Dr. Huan with the anidote.  
  
Everyone else slowly left the room, except Gremio, who had occupied one of the rooms, near Ranma's room.  
  
'So, this is what my younger brother looks like. Almost like me.' thought Ryu, as he stared at his brother's face.   
  
  
"Are you ready, Lord Ryu?" asked Huan, holding out the cup, with all the mixed ingrediants, except for his blood. Ryu nodded and pressed the knife on his arm, and applied pressure. He winced a bit and put his arm above the cup as three drops of his blood came out and mixed in with the others. The potion turned from a dark red color and into a light blue color. Huan walked over to Ranma pour the potion down his mouth. Ranma didn't choke and swallowed. Ryu was bandaging up his arm and watched his little brother heal. A light blue surrounded him and the three long scars on his chest were fading, until they were completly gone.  
  
"It worked." said Huan smiling. Ryu was grinning also. Then, they just heard the clock in the room, ring five times.   
  
"And just in time too."  
  
"I'm going to inform the others that he's well, but to leave him alone and give him some time to recover." said Huan as he was leaving.  
  
Ryu then was alone in the room with Ranma, sleeping. He stared at his brother. He has changed so much, and he missed a lot of his life. Ryu walked over to the bed and raised a shaking hand and touched his face. His hand roamed all over his face, looking at every detail. His hands stopped on the gold headband that Ranma was wearing. Ryu smiled.  
  
"Good, he still has it." mummbled Ryu. He then started to leave the room, and before he left he turned and said,  
  
  
"Good bye, my brother."  
  
  
  
"WHAT!?!? HE'S ALIVE!!!" shouted Flik, Camus, Mikltove, Apple, Shu, Jowi, Luc, Teresa, Victor, and Ridley.  
  
Huan sweatdropped as he was being looked at the happy and shocked expressions of the others.  
  
'This is too much for a docter.' thought Huan.  
  
  
Later that night, Gremio and Ryu decided to leave.  
  
"Why are we leaving young master?" asked Gremio as they walked towards the entrance, wearing their cloaks.  
  
"*Sigh*, I just don't want to see what Ranma has to say to me all of these years." sighed Ryu.  
  
"But what if it's..." started Gremio, frowning. Ryu laughed bitterly.  
  
"Something nice? or something awful that I would never have the nerve to face him?" Ryu replied. He then just walked forward to the entrance, he was almost there until he heard someone shout out.  
  
"IT'S NOT TRUE!! IT WOULD BE SOMETHING GOOD RYU!!"  
  
  
Ranma ran down the stairs, too much in a hurry to use the elevator. He ran past the guards, who were wondering why their lord was running around in the dark of the night. He ran through the tavern surprsing Leona and then making it out to the front. He just caught the end of Ryu's and Gremio's conversation.  
  
"But, what if it's.." started Gremio.  
  
Ryu laughed bitterly.  
  
"Something nice? or something awful that I would never have the nerve to face him?" Ryu replied.  
  
"IT'S NOT TRUE!! IT WOULD BE SOMETHING GODD RYU!!" screamed Ranma running out from his hiding place. He stood there, tears were falling down his face. He didn' t have his gloves, or boots on he just ran to see him.  
  
"Ranma." said Ryu. Suddenly Ryu collasped and fell to his knees as his arms were in front of him and his hair was covering his eyes.  
  
"Why would you think that I wouldn't appreciate that you were here!?" cried Ranma. "You think I blame you for me not seeing you for the past fourteen years of my life!! Ryu!! You were my only light when I was barely even walking!! We did everything together!! You, me Gremio, mom, dad, Phan and Cleo!! Sure I've missed them, heck I've missed them forever, but I still didn't think you were the fault of my problems!! I missed you terribly, and sure I wanted to tell my adopted sister Nanami and my best friend Jowi, but I just kept it to myself, but I never thought you would come, I would of thought that it was YOU that wouldn't want to see me!! How could you say those things and leave me again when this is what I've always wanted!!! Don't be so selfish in thinking this is what's best for me, when we haven't even talked about it!! don't be so SELFISH RYU!!"  
  
This pierced Ryu's body, but mostly his heart.  
  
'I have been selfish, especially now.' thought Ryu, as he looked behind him and saw his crying brother. He couldn't take it.  
  
'I have to stop thinking of myself, I have to think of my family!!' with that thought, Ryu ran all the way back to Ranma and held him in a brotherly hug.Ranma stopped crying and sniffed, and grabbed onto Ryu.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" cried Ryu as his own tears slid down.  
  
"Yes. Welcome back. Ryu." smiled Ranma.  
  
"Ahh, once again, I have to deal with the twin tornados." laughed Gremio.  
  
  
The next morning.......  
  
  
"Ryu!! RYU!! RYU, RYU, RYU, RYU WAKE UP ANIKI!!" shouted Ranma, shaking his brother like crazy.  
  
"Wha? I'm alright." moaned Ryu.  
  
"Good!! Get dressed and come on!! shouted Ranma, leaving the room. Ryu opened his eyes and grinned.  
  
"Just like on his birthday all those year ago."  
  
**********************FLASHBACK*****************************  
  
"RYU!! RYU, RYU, RYU, RYU WAKE UP ANKI!!" shouted a five year old Ranma. He was shaking Ryu as hard as his six year old body would do.  
  
Ryu rolled over and sleepily opened his eyes.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"AHH!! YOUR SO CRUEL!!! HOW COULD YOU FORGET MY..." cried Ranma clutching the sheets.  
  
"Birthday?" grinned Ryu reaching under his bed and pulling out a wrapped box.  
  
" YEA!!" yelled a happy Ranma, he grabbed it and opened it up. It was the kite that he saw at the item store and wanted.  
  
"You got me the kite!! Thank you so much!!" cried Ranma hugging his brother. Ryu laughed and hugged back.  
  
"Your welcome, i'd do anything for you." replied Ryu.  
  
"Aren't they cute!!" laughed Cleo as she peeked through the slightly opened door.  
  
"Yeah, they're two in a millon." added Phan.  
  
"They get along so well, don't they."   
  
**************************END OF FLASHBACK****************'  
  
Ryu and Gremio got up and dressed. They then they headed for the great hall, and Ranma told them to wait by the door, until they  
were called. When Ranma entered the room, he stood alone on the front, with all the 150 stars of destiny staring back at him.  
  
"*Ahem*, some of you may know what's going on, but anyway, would the following people stand." said Ranma was he took out a sheet of paper from his pocket.  
  
" Jean, Lorilai, Viki, Meg, Luc, Humphrey, Futch, Victor, Flik, Hix, Apple, Tengarr, Sheena, Kasumi, Vincent, Tai Ho, Yam koo, Clive and Maxamillion." shouted Ranma.  
  
"Like I said before, some of you may know this already, but, all of you were in the Liberation army right." said Ranma.  
  
"Yes. All of us were Ranma. What's this about?" asked Kasumi. Ranma grinned.  
  
"An old friend of all of yours. You can come in now!!" shouted Ranma. The doors opened and everyone turned and saw who it was.  
  
"LORD RYU AND GREMIO!!"   
  
"Also known as my older brother." grinned Ranma, at the shocked faces.  
  
"Hey everyone." grinned Ryu then glaring at Ranma, who laughing at his brother's emabarrassment.  
  
'Two can play this game.' grinned Ryu as he tackled Ranma and got him into a head lock and started to mess up his hair.  
  
"AHH!! Ryu!! What are you doing!!" shouted Ranma, trying to get out.  
  
"Doing something I've missed doing to you." laughed Ryu.  
  
"You mean you waited all these years to do this to me?"   
  
"Nope and to watch you!!"  
  
"ARGHH!! LET ME GO ANIKI!!"  
  
  
"This is a sight to behold." laughed Ellie.  
  
"Doesn't Aniki mean older brother?" asked Nanami.  
  
"Yep, now things should be interesting." grinned Luc.  
  
"And we might need to make the castle bigger." said Futch.  
  
"Why?" asked Wakba.  
  
"I have a feeling that some other old friends are going to be coming now that Ryu is here." replied Futch sighing.  
  
"You don't mean, Ryu's army do you?" asked Meg.  
  
"I think so." laughed Kinnison.  
  
"Well, at least things are going to get interesting." laughed Nanami.  
  
"LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOOOO ANNNIIIIIKIIIII!!!!" cried Ranma, and everyone cracked up at the brothers. 


	7. Suikoden27

I Don't Own Suikoden, and never will. In this chapter, I've chosen some old friends from McDohl's army to  
come back. So sorry if you don't know them, but I hope you like this chapter, and please don't flame or Sue!!  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Days later after Ryu was re-discovered and re-introduced to everyone, things went back to as normal as any day in Wing Zero Castle. Ranma still tend to sleep in, and Jowi ended up giving him a morning run. Other than that everything was fine, until one day, everything was going to change drastically for the worst yet.  
  
  
"I am so glad I finally got some time off. Those meetings are kind of getting boring." Ranma said happily as he walked a little out of the castle with Ryu. Ranma had managed to get some time off and he wanted to spend it with Ryu. Besides, Jowi was spending his time with Jillia and Pilika, and Nanami was with Luc, practicing their magic. They didn't go that far away from the castle, just under a nearby tree.  
  
"So, did Hai Yo make this?" asked Ryu as he bit into his sandwich. Ranma grinned.  
  
"Nope!! I made it myself. Pretty good ne?"   
  
"YOU can cook?" asked Ryu flabbergasted. Ranma snorted.  
  
"If you had cooking contests that you had to be in, then you would end up picking up things here and there." he replied while biting into his own sandwich. Ryu just laughed as they continued to eat.  
  
"Remember this morning, when we switched clothes and rooms also, the face Jowi made when he woke me up was hilarious once he realized it was me." laughed Ryu. Right now, Ranma was wearing what Ryu wore and vice-versa. It was funny on how the people reacted when they found out.   
  
***************FLASHBACK***********************  
  
LAST NIGHT.........  
  
  
"C'mon Aniki!! It'll be great for some laughs and Gremio could sure use one!!" pleaded Ranma. Ryu looked at his little brother with an eyebrow raised and arms folded.  
  
"It's just going to be for only tomorrow please!! Besides, I don't have any meetings planned so we don't have to get separated!!" added Ranma. Ryu sighed.  
  
"Fine, I guess it'll be worth a couple of laughs." he said, giving in.  
  
"Great!! Grab an extra set of your clothes and meet me in my room!!" Ranma said as he exited his brother's room and ran up to his own room.  
  
'That Ranma, always loved pulling pranks.' thought Ryu as he gathered his extra set of clothes in his hands and quiet left his room. He opened the door to Ranma's and walked in.  
  
"Okay, here are mine. I think they should fit you." said Ranma handing Ryu his set.  
  
"Alright, and here you go."   
  
Few minutes later.........  
  
  
"There!!" grinned Ranma as he set the gold ring on Ryu's head.  
  
"Okay, this is perfect, considering we're almost the same height." grinned Ryu. Ranma nodded.  
  
"Okay then, you sleep in my bed and I'll go down stairs." smiled Ranma as he walked towards the door.  
  
"Oh by the way Ryu?" said Ranma, "Watch out in the morning for Jowi." then he left.  
  
"Eh?" was all Ryu said with a blank face confused.  
  
~~~~The Next Morning~~~~  
  
  
"*Snore*"  
  
Jowi quietly slipped in with the usual bucket of ice cold water. He tiptoed towards the bed when he looked at Ranma.  
  
'That's strange,' Jowi thought for a second, as he looked at Ranma (Ryu).'He looks different. Oh well.'  
  
He splashed Ryu with the water and he sputtered and cried out" Don't splash me again Gremio!!" Then he stared at Jowi's laughing face.  
  
"AHAHAHAH!! Gotcha again Ranma!!" as he stood there.  
  
'So this is what he meant by watch out for Jowi in the morning.' thought Ryu.   
  
he got up and then he grabbed the bucket of water he saw lying next to the bed for some reason. He picked it up and dumped it onto Jowi's head, soaking him, from head to toe.  
  
"GAAHH!!" shouted Jowi, surprised. He took the bucket off and stared at a grinning Ryu. Then he suddenly realized something.  
  
"ACK!! RYU IS THAT YOU!!??" shouted Jowi.  
  
"Yep, Ranma's sleeping peacefully in my room, while I got YOUR rude awakening." smirked Ryu.  
  
"Eheheh." was all Jowi said.  
  
**********END OF FLASHBACK***************  
  
"That was really great huh, Ryu!!" laughed Ranma.  
  
"Yep!!" grinned Ryu finishing up his lunch. Then Ranma spotted some people coming over the horizon.  
  
"Hey Ryu, do you know the people coming over the horizon?" asked Ranma as he started to eat his dessert.  
  
"Can't tell yet, we'll just have to wait until they come closer I guess." shrugged Ryu. They completly forgotten about the people over the horizon, since they were in the middle of lunch as they got closer, they didn't notice them until they had started to shout.  
  
"YOUNG MASTER/ SIR RYU!!!"  
  
"EH!!" cried Ryu. Ranma just continued eating his dessert, while staring at his shocked brother. As the people over the horizon got closer, Ranma choked. He saw there were nearly thirteen people coming this way, this way towards where he and his brother were sitting. Ryu grinned and jumped and hid into the tree.  
  
"ANIKI!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" shouted Ranma.  
  
"I want to see something, don't worry, just answer the best you can." grinned Ryu as he watched.  
  
"Awwww shoot." groaned Ranma as he stood up and dusted the dirt from his pants.   
  
"Phan, Cleo? Is that you?" asked Ranma as they were right in front of him.  
  
"Of course it's us young master!! Who wouldn't it be, we're so glad we found you after you disappeared again from Toren." replied Cleo. Ranma took a moment and stared at his brother in the tree while Ryu was sweat-dropping.  
  
'Whoops.' thought Ryu as he stared at Ranma getting attacked by all the questions, from his old friends.  
"So what're you doing now?" asked Phan  
  
"I'm...I'm just helping out Ranma a bit." sweated Ranma.  
  
"For what reason? The war is long over." asked Kirkis.  
  
"I...uh.." stuttered Ranma, because he didn't know who half these people were.  
  
"Alen, Grensal, what're you doing here?" asked Ranma.  
  
"The president thought it might be helpful if we came and helped lord Ranma's army, since looking for your little brother, Lord Ryu." replied Alen.  
  
"YOU have a little brother Ryu?" asked Melodye.  
  
"What's his name, how old is he?" added Lotte.  
  
"Where's lord Ryu?" asked Sonya. Everyone stared at her.   
  
"He's right in front of you." replied Kirkis.  
  
"No, he looks the same, but he's not." replied Sonya. Everyone then looked at Ranma who sighed with relief.  
  
"Thank you ma'am. She's right. I'm not lord Ryu." smiled Ranma. He removed his right hand glove and showed everyone the Bright Shield Rune.  
  
"I'm his little brother, Ranma McDohl." replied Ranma.  
  
"WHAT!?!?" screamed everyone.  
  
"Haha. You always did have a sharp eye Sonya." grinned Ryu as he jumped down.  
  
"You...you two look so alike, it's freaky." said Ivanov.  
  
"Well, that's cause he's really IS my younger brother." grinned Ryu. Ranma snorted.  
  
"I found you cause it was a life and death situation."   
  
"You do have to thank me."  
  
"Whatever, Aniki." sighed Ranma. As they were talking some more about the brother thing. Wakaba, Futch, Luc, Nanami, Kinnison, Meg, Connel, and Millie decided to see what was that huge sound.  
  
"HEEEYY!!!! RANMA!!! RYU!!!" shouted Nanami running up to them.  
  
"What is it sis?" asked Ranma.  
  
"We're looking for you everywhere, and why are you wearing nii-san's clothes?" asked Nanami.  
"You know, only you and Sonya have identified us, specifically. Everyone else thought we were each other." laughed Ryu.  
  
"Of course!!" said Nanami, "He IS my little brother and we've known each other for sometime."   
  
"Uhh, Ryu, you have a sister?" asked Cleo, sweat-dropping.  
  
"No, she's adopted. Ranma and Nanami were adopted by an old master in what use to be the highland and they've been together for the last couple of years." replied Ryu.  
  
"We see." replied the crowd. Then they heard arguing.  
  
Ranma sighed, "Are those two at it again?"   
  
"Yep."  
  
"I told you to duck!!"  
  
"I did duck!! and then you got me in the gut!!"  
  
"That's what training sessions are FOR Futch!!"  
  
"I know, BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO USE THAT DAMN LIGHTING RUNE ON ME!!!"  
  
"I SAID I WAS SORRY!!! BESIDES YOU USED THAT FIRE RUNE ON!!"  
  
"ONLY AFTER YOU FIRED THAT THUNDER RUNNER AT ME!!"  
  
"THAT'S WHY I SAID DUCK!!"  
  
"NOW WE'RE BACK TO THIS AGAIN!!"  
  
"YOU'RE THE ONE GOING AROUND IN CIRCLES!!!  
  
"ARE NOT!!"  
  
"ARE TOO!!"  
  
"ARE NOT!!"  
  
"ARE TOO!!"  
  
"ARE NOT!!'  
  
"ARE TOO!!"  
  
"NOT!!"  
  
"TOO!!"  
  
"NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT!!!  
  
"TOO TOO TOO TOO TOO TOO TOO TOO TOO!!"  
  
Everyone stared at the arguing people.  
  
"Is...that FUTCH!!!??" shouted Milia.  
  
"Huh!? MILIA WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HERE!!!"  
  
"Captain Joshua wanted me to check on your dragon quest." replied Milia. "So who's the girl you're arguing with? Your girlfriend?"  
  
"WHAT!!! ME/HIM TOGETHER!? NOT IF HE/SHE WAS THE LAST BOY/GIRL LEFT IN THE ENTIRE SILVER COUNTRY!!!" Wakaba and Futch shouted at each other. Everyone sweat dropped at the likeness they had.  
  
Suddenly, Bright came running up to Futch with something in his mouth.  
  
"Whatcha got there boy?" asked Futch as he bent down. Wakaba noticed what it was immediately.  
  
"OH NO!! He has one of my leg guards again!!" shouted Wakaba.  
  
"Not again Wakaba!!" cried Futch as he grabbed the object. he tried pulling it from Bright but he had a good grip on it.  
  
Wakaba helped by getting behind Futch and grabbing his waist and pulling.  
  
"Let's leave the fighting love-birds alone." grinned Luc as he walked up and walked next to Nanami. She grinned and held Luc's hand.  
  
"So, looks like you finally got a girlfriend Luc." smirked Lotte.  
  
"Shut up Lotte." growled Luc.  
  
"Whatever." grinned Lotte. Soon after the little reaquaintance, everyone went back inside the castle, with little arguement, excluding Luc and Lotte and Futch and Wakaba.  
  
  
"Well that was rather fun don't you think guys." grinned Ryu.  
  
"Yeah, seeing all of those faces again, really made my day." sighed Meg, Futch, Luc.  
  
"Hey Ryu, why did Sonya say she hated you when you first met her?" asked Ranma.  
  
"I'll tell you another time alright?" replied Ryu. Ranma stared at his older brother, but shrugged.  
  
"Alright, if you're not that comfortable telling me now, you can tell me when you're ready." replied Ranma.  
  
"Thanks. Where are you going Nanami?" asked Ryu.  
  
"Luc and I have to practice our training some more, we think we almost master our new magic skills. So we'll be seeing you later, okay?" replied Nanami.  
  
"Okay, don't get too involved." laughed Ranma.  
  
Luc and Nanami blushed heavily and then shouted, "RANMA!!!"  
  
********LATER THAT NIGHT*********  
  
  
"It's time for the second motion, time to get to work." a shadow figure said. He slipped into the castle grounds and looked at the towers.  
  
"There's the room."   
  
He quietly entered the castle and along the way, he knocked out a couple of guards. He made it to the room, where the person he was looking for and saw her sleeping by the window. He didn't notice that there were two other occupants that weren't in there, but he grabbed the person he was looking for and was about to escape through the window when he was suddenly hit with a dagger.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM MY BEST FRIEND YOU FREAK!!" screamed Meg as she launched more of her daggers at him.   
  
The first one caught him by surprise, but he managed to get a good grip on Nanami and jumped out the window.  
  
  
"EVERYONE WAKE UP!!! WE HAVE AN INTRUDER!!! I REPEAT WE HAVE AN INTRUDER!!"   
  
Feather heard the call along with several others, he spotted the guy and flew down and attacked. The guy lost his balance and Feather grabbed Nanami, who was still asleep.  
  
"Ugh!!"  
  
"Okay, why were you trying to kidnap my girlfriend?" growled Luc as he held out his rod.  
  
"Yes, we're all waiting on why you held onto young master's sister." choursed Gremio, Phan and Cleo.  
  
"We're waiting." sneered Ranam.  
  
"I'm not about to tell my plans, HA!!" screamed the guy, causing a smoke screen.  
  
"He's by Feather!!" screamed Mille as she threw her boomerang through the fog.  
  
"You missed girl," grinned the guy, as he jumped above the smoke.  
  
"NOT QUITE JERK!!! THOR SHOT!!"  
  
"YEAH!! YOU MISSED US!! EXPLOSION!!!"  
  
The guy looked up and saw Futch and Wakaba fire their rune power at him. He grinned.  
  
As the two attacks combined and hit him, Futch and Wakaba landed and waited for the dust to settle.  
  
As the dust cleared they heard some struggling.  
  
"Let me go you son of a gun!!! Ranma!! Ryu!! Jowi!! Luc!! MEG, MILLIE SOMEONE HELP ME!!"  
  
"NANAMI!!!" every yelled.   
  
Everyone saw her struggling to get out of the guys arms.  
  
"So sorry, but I must take my leave, until the final Bout, see you later, young lords." smirked the guy. Then in another puff of smoke, he disappeared, taking Nanami with him. The last thing the people heard was terrible laughter and one final yell from Nanami.  
  
"LUC!!! HELP ME!!!"  
***************************************************************  
End of Chapter 7 


	8. Suikoden28

************************************************************************  
  
Okay, this chapter may be a bit confusing, so I'll be calling the good Luc "Lucian" and the other Luc just Luc. Just a reminder, I will never now or ever own Suikoden. Enjoy the fic and remember to read and review please!! By the way, the words with * or more, their meaning are at the end of the chapter if you don't know what they mean alright? Enjoy, because after this comes the sequel!! ***********************************************************************  
  
Everyone just stared at where Nanami had just been taken. No one spoke one single word. The only thing you could hear was everyone shocks of the missing star. The people who were most shocked were Jowi, Ranma and Lucian.  
  
"How...could they..." stuttered Jowi as he fell to his knees  
  
"C'mon Jowi!! It'll work you just have to act like it!!"  
  
"Saving me? I was going to save you"  
  
"WHAT!? What do you mean by that Jowi!!?"  
  
"This can't be happening. After everything we went through, why does this happen!!" cried Ranma.  
  
"Ranma!! You're back!!"  
  
"Do you think we'll ever come back here?"  
  
"You better bring me too Ranma, 'cause I'm your older sister!!"  
  
"Do...don...don't...fre...freak...mmeeee....ouutt...lik...like ...tha...that.Ran...Ranma!!"  
  
"HAHAHAHA!! You should have seen your face!!"  
  
"Nanami, even after I finally told you my feelings, I still wasn't able to protect you. I'm sorry." Lucian said silently as he made a fist.  
  
" LUCIAN!!! NO!!!"  
  
" Uh, hi Lucian. May I come..Um..in?"  
  
" I love you Lucian."  
  
"LUCIAN!!! HELP ME!!!"  
  
After the three of them had stopped mopping, Ellie stepped up timidly and asked, "Ranma, we're going to get Nanami back right?" "Yes." he replied and Lucian added,  
  
"And then I'll be able to complete my rune."  
  
So everyone retreated back to their beds with waiting intentions to get back their friend. Everyone tried to fall into slumber, but Lucian was still awaken and was staring at the stars. "Nanami, something is going to happen to you, please, take a bit of my magic to protect you." and as Lucian finished, a little magic ball formed into his hand and was gone. As soon as it was out of sight, a silent tear fell from his face and he muttered,  
  
"Please Nanami, be alright."  
  
****************  
  
Lucian!! Where are you!?" shouted Nanami as she suddenly woke up. "Oh my head. Where the hell am I?"  
  
Before she got her answer, she saw a small light coming towards her. She held out her hands and it floated gently to her palms. It emitted a warm feeling, but before she was able to realize who sent it, it floated out of her hands and into her body.  
  
"What in the world." wondered Nanami, but her door was suddenly slammed opened. Nanami turned around quickly and gasped.  
  
"Lucian!! How in the world did you get here?"  
  
'Lucian' suddenly started laughing like crazy. Nanami frowned.  
  
"Who are you, and why do you look like Lucian?"  
  
"Dear, dear Nanami. I am both Lucian, yet I'm not. But let's save that for later. You are going to help me get the other half of the true wind Rune and destroy your love ones." Grinned the guy.  
  
Nanami was disgusted.  
  
"Never, there no way in the entire world that you can make me turn against my only family and my loved ones you crazy monster!!"  
  
Suddenly as soon as she had finished shouting, she was frozen and staring at a cold blue glare.  
  
"Ugh, wha., what're you planning to do?" growled Nanami as the copy image of Lucian stepped closer to her.  
  
"Just this." And he silenced her by pressing his ice-cold lips harshly against hers. Nanami was struggling and thrashing around trying to get out of the position, but being frozen, she was unable to get out.  
  
'Something's taking over my body, I can't stop it. Gomen, Ranma, Jowi and Lucian.' Thought Nanami and then she fainted, and 'Lucian' released himself from the kiss and backed away.  
  
He grinned as he saw what he wanted happen. An ominous form came from behind him and then flew into Nanami and as it was once inside of her, she floated up and the black wrapping itself around her and then once it covered her entire body, the black release and seeing a new form that had been reborn.  
  
The form had still looked a bit like Nanami, but her hair was a lot longer, almost past the waistline, and when she opened her eyes, instead Of the bright green eyes, in place or covered up, were a pair of crimson red eyes and was wearing a black dress that seemed to flow down Towards the floor.  
  
"You found me a perfect vessel." She said grinning.  
  
'Luc' bowed.  
  
"I'm glad you like it Lady Chaos." He replied standing up.  
  
"Are you ready?" Stated Lady Chaos as she lifted herself from the floor and walked towards the door. All of a sudden, she started to sweat, as if she was being drained from the inside and quickly leaned against the wall closest to her and she held her hand as she muttered out,  
  
"Back off brat, this is MY body now!!"  
  
'Luc' walked up to her and stated,  
  
"Did she manage?" he asked. Lady Chaos just stood up quickly and retorted,  
  
"Damn, some how she managed to deplete some of my energy and my powers, but I think I can managed, though I thought she was gone, once I took over."  
  
"She's stronger than we must've anticipated." Replied 'Luc'.  
  
Then they walked out of the door and slammed it behind them.  
  
*******************  
  
Lucian woke up from the last scene and fell back to his pillow.  
  
'Lady Chaos, she was suppose to be sealed by the 27 true runes' Lucian thought  
  
"This is going to be one major battle." he added to himself and then fell asleep.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Ranma opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.  
  
'I can live with leading an army,' he thought as he got up and going to get dressed.  
  
'Fighting for what I believe in,' he added as he walked down the stairs dressed and dismissing his guards by the stairs to his room to get some sleep.  
  
'But taking away my only sister is going to really hurt someone. Seriously.'  
  
He entered the great Hall and saw that everyone was already there. They seemed to be reacting over something and as Ranma neared, Apple saw him and nodded her head at Shu. She was handed a parchment and handed it to Ranma as he was right next to her.  
  
"Ranma, this is a message from the Dark Sage Guild. They...it's about Nanami." she stated.  
  
Ranma was shocked. He looked over at Jowi, Lucian and Ryu and opened it.  
  
Ranma,  
Your sister is no longer of this world. She's now the new reincarnation of the Messiah of Death, Lady Chaos. Come if you dare and try and bring back your pathetic sister. You'll face us in a war like no other. Try and bring her back, but only with the able fighters of the 108 stars. We wouldn't want any casualties getting killed now wouldn't we? Try and bring her back if you can and have my "brother" appear with you, I would love to see Lucian's face when he has to fight us.  
  
Ranma read the letter over again.  
  
"Lord Ranma?" asked Shu.  
  
"Get all the able fighters of the 108 stars ready. I want the people I call for to follow me and the rest to protect the castle. UNDERSTAND!!" shouted Ranma as he shouted the orders.  
  
"Hai sir!!"  
  
People were running around closing windows, brining the children and others who couldn't fight into the castle. The soldiers that were called in from the 108 stars were getting prepared while the other soldiers were armed and getting ready to defend the castle if necessary. Although only half of the stars that could fight would be coming there was still a great deal of planning on what attack should be going. Once all the preparations were done, the people who were fighting some on horses, and others on foot, marched out of the castle.  
  
Once all the fighters were ahead of Jowi and Ranma, the two of them looked back at the castle and at the rune on their hands and said,  
  
"Bright can you come out please?" asked Ranma.  
  
"You too Black." Added Jowi. Their runes glowed and then Bright and Black popped out.  
  
"Yes master Ranma?" asked Bright.  
  
"Hn." Was all Black said, and Bright elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
Ranma pointed to the castle. Bright and Black cocked their heads to the sides confused.  
  
"I want you two to protect the people in the castle with half of your power there and the other half here with us." Replied Ranma.  
  
"Yes Master Ranma. I'll be the defense." Stated Bright as she disappeared and a green shield surrounded the castle.  
  
"While I'll be the offense. Besides I haven't had any fun for years and eons." Shrugged Black as she too disappeared and covered over Bright. Just before Jowi and Ranma were going to leave, Bright whacked Black.  
  
"OW!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR SIS!?"  
  
"THIS IS SERIOUS BLACK SWORD RUNE!!" shrieked Bright.  
  
Jowi and Ranma laughed lightly and then geared up their horses and to catch up with the others.  
  
They arrived soon at a devoid field, and only glass moving as waves in the ocean.  
  
"Bright, do you sense my sister anywhere near?" Ranma asked.  
  
Bright glowed faintly and replied,  
  
"Yes, but something's amiss with her aura," started Bright, "something seems to be overlapping her own aura."  
  
"Over lapping? You mean that Lady Chaos thing is true!?" cried Ranma.  
  
"3 millenniums ago, all 27 runes used their powers to combine and seal up Lady Chaos, but we always had a fear that she would come back." Bright replied sadly.  
  
"It's not your fault Bright. I feel you're blaming yourself, but it was going to happen sooner or later. You, Black, or anyone couldn't have known it was going to be Nanami." Sighed Ranma.  
  
"Arigato Master Ranma."  
  
Ranma stared ahead, worry about Nanami.  
  
Suddenly the sky started to darken and shadows were appearing and forming shapes like an army from the ground. Ranma, Jowi and the other half of the 108 stars started to prepare for battle. They were waiting for their leader. The shadow army moved aside, creating a path and two people walked through. One of them, although in different clothing, looked exactly like Lucian as the other one looked in a dark way like.  
  
"NANAMI!!!" bawled Lucian. He was happy to see Nanami fine, but Futch grabbed his arm.  
  
"Lucian wait!!" shouted Futch, who was struggling to try to restrain Lucian, Bright grabbed the back of Lucian's white pants with his jaws and Wakaba who was next to Futch grabbed Lucian's other arm.  
  
"Your thinking too rationally!!" shouted Futch, "Look closely at Nanami!! Do you think she's fine!?"  
  
When Lucian had heard that, he stopped his struggling, and the others let go as he closed his eyes and started to feel Nanami's aura. He was taken back when he couldn't find it and only found a tiny trace of it, but it too far under another person's aura.  
  
"What the hell happened Nanami?" Lucian muttered, as he gripped his gust rod tighter in his hand and narrowed his eyes towards the two figures that had suddenly stopped in the middle of the field, with their army several feet behind them. Ranma stepped up and with tears forming in his eyes, he shouted,  
  
"Where is my sister!?"  
  
"She's right in front of you."  
  
"Liar!! You killed her!! You made her a walking vessel for Lady Chaos!!"  
  
"Ahh, you DO understand." Smirked Luc, "but now instead of being a stupid dumb, tomboy with a loud mouth and no brain, she's become the elegant Lady Chaos."  
  
As soon as those words there was a bunch of shouting and insulting.  
  
"DUMB!! NANAMI WAS KIND HEARTED YOU FREAK!!" shouted Wakaba.  
  
"SHE ALWAYS TRIED TO HELP PEOPLE IN THE WAY THAT SHE COULD!!" added Millie.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!! HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT MY BEST-FRIEND!!" added Meg snarling.  
  
"YOU'LL REGRET EVER UNDERESTIMATING US, AND TAKING OUR SISTER!!" Ryu and Ranma added holding out their weapons.  
  
"She's been like a sister to me and I'm not about to let you get away insulting her like that." Jowi retorted.  
  
"LUC!! IT'S TIME FOR US TO FIGHT AND GETTING RID OF YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!!" screamed Lucian as he sprinted and ran towards Luc.  
  
Everyone was surprised as even Luc was, but nonetheless, he pulled up his own weapon and blocked the attack. Soon there were loud bangs and craters in the ground.  
  
"You know you'll never win against me brother." Grinned Luc. Lucian growled and tried to aim for the side and managed to hit it.  
  
"Shut up. I already have a brother and you and me both know you're not him." Growled Lucian as Luc got up.  
  
"Right, right."  
  
Soon they were at it again and suddenly a giant shockwave erupted and nearly blew both armies off their feet. When Ranma and the others looked up, they both saw Lucian's gust rod land in front of Lady Chaos, while Luc's weapon was laid to ruin.  
  
But Luc had reacted too quickly for Lucian to recover and shouted,  
  
"Kaze no tantoo*!!" shouted Luc and ten daggers made from wind shot towards Lucian, who was slowly trying to get up.  
  
"LUCAIN WATCH OUT!! DON'T GET UP!!!" shouted Futch.  
  
Lucian weakly opened his eyes and tiredly raised his arm and spread out his fingers. A small ball of wind started forming in the middle of his palm and he managed to make a shield before the daggers hit. They hit the shield and disappeared as soon as they didn't get through.  
  
While Luc was sending onslaughts of the daggers, Lucian managed to get to his feet and still holding up his shield he was still staring ahead, but he started shouting.  
  
"NAMAMI!! PLEASE, I KNOW YOU'RE STILL ALIVE IN THAT LADY CHAOS WITCH! REMEMBER ME AND EVERYONE THAT CARES ABOUT YOU!! IF YOU DON'T, YOU'LL BE LOST FOREVER AND COULD NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF IF I LET THAT HAPPEN TO YOU!!"  
  
"What the hell is that brat up to?" Lady Chaos said frowning at Lucian.  
  
:: He wants me back, you damn demon.::  
  
Lady Chaos frowned.  
  
[you should be dead, little girl.]  
  
::Not in your life!! Now gimme back my body!! I want to go back to my family and friends!!::  
  
Now Lucian was wearing down, from expanding his magic energy too much and slowly was getting weaker, each time one of those daggers hit his shield.  
  
"Gotta think of a plan. He thinks he's winning, and is over-confident. Doesn't really trust his rune, so he can't get the abilities out. Okay, now I have a plan." Grinned Lucian. As soon as the last dagger had hit the shield, Lucian dropped it and started running towards Luc.  
  
"You think a frontal assault is good enough to stop me?" smirked Luc, "TRY AGAIN!! Kaze no tantoo!!"  
  
As Lucian was running towards Luc and dodging the daggers, he was making motions with his hands and as he got near Luc almost at point blank range, he shouted,  
  
"TRY THIS TECHNIQUE!!! GIJUTSU NO KAZE**!!! UTSUSHI SAKKAKU***!!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!!?" shouted Luc as thousands of Lucians started to appear and started jumping from one place to another to mix each other up and confusing and irritating Luc.  
  
"Why you.who or how did you learn that hidden technique?" growled Luc, turning his head left and right, trying to keep an eye on the Lucians, but having difficulties doing so.  
  
"Simple, I trusted my rune enough to let me access its hidden potential." Growled all the Lucians.  
  
"Trusted your rune? HA!! What nonsense, a rune is just an object. A tool in better words. Something someone can use to gain whatever they desire by its power. Trust your rune. What a bunch of dreams. They aren't real." Scoffed Luc.  
  
"That's why you are going down!! The runes are alive, but in a different way!!" shouted Lucian(s)," I've seen what the true power of these runes are and my rune will become one and I will treat it like it should be treated, not like how you trust yours you monster!!"  
  
At that sudden burst, all the Lucian(s) gathered their power together as one and blasted Luc.  
  
It was so fast, that Luc didn't have any time to scream as the beam hit its mark and then a giant explosion followed. Ranma and Jowi wasted no time, in summoning their runes to protect themselves and their friends. Luc's army wasn't so lucky. Although they were only shadows, they were still disintegrated from the blast. Lady Chaos was fighting an inner battle but she still somehow managed to put up a shield to protect herself.  
  
When the light and the blast itself had died down, all the Lucian(s) but one disappeared and walked towards where Luc laid.  
  
"Yo..u.mana..ged.to.de..feat.me.aft.er.all" Luc managed to get out. Lucian frowned.  
  
"Return to me as you should have." Growled Luc.  
  
"*Heh*.fine.but.you.are.go.ing.to.hav..e.to.de.al.with.the.trou..ble.I.cause .else.where."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Luc started to fade and then before he turned into a bunch of sparkles he said,  
  
"In five years.you'll see. Be wary."  
  
And then he disappeared into Lucian.  
  
Lucian just stared at the place his copy was just laying moments ago, and recalling what it had said. But before Luc could finally decide what to do about what he had said, there were shouts and battle cries from behind him, he turned and gasped.  
  
Lady Chaos was fighting Ranma, Jowi and some of the others.  
  
Lucian was too far away to see exactly what was going on,but he could tell that the others were restraining themselves as hard as they could so as to not hurt Nanami, but Lady Chaos had other ideas.  
  
"I knew it. All of you are pathetic, as long as I keep this body, and that little brat is still asleep inside me, you'll all going to perish!!" laughed Lady Chaos as she fired another round of dark magic.  
  
"LUCIAN!! WE CAN USE YOUR HELP ABOUT NOW!!" shouted Futch as he pushed himself and Bright out of the way of an incoming beam.  
  
"Just hold on a second Futch!!" shouted Lucian as he teleported right next to Futch and Bright.  
  
Before Futch could explain the situation, Ranma and Jowi had crashed into them.  
  
The others had tried attack all at once, but were blown away and they were either unconscious or struggling to get up.  
  
"Damn it all!! If we could just get Nanami out of there, I'd be a lot easier!!" cursed Jowi as he took some herbs and healed himself.  
  
"I have an idea, but it's risky." Lucian said getting a word in. Futch, Jowi and Ranma stared at him.  
  
"We'll try it. I think it's the only idea we have any way." Stated Ranma as he stood up and helped Jowi.  
  
"What do we have to do?" asked Jowi.  
  
"Transfer some of you magical energy to me, cause I used up a lot when I was fighting Luc, and even with him back absorbed into me, I'm still drained." Replied Lucian as he held out his hands and Jowi grabbed one, while Ranma grabbed the other one and Futch grabbed Ranma's shoulder. They concentrated and transferred a bit of their magical energy to Lucian. When they stopped, they felt a bit tired, but not totally. Lucian took a deep breath and with tired eyes, he started walking towards lady Chaos muttering a spell.  
  
When Lady Chaos saw him she was afraid. Afraid because Lucian could wake up Nanami, so she tried firing at him, but it was bounced off a shield thanks to Ranma's quick thinking.  
  
Once Lucian was close enough, he chanted the spell one more time only louder.  
  
"Watashi wa denwa ni sono nooryoku hikari to kurayami no kokoro hajime, ohanasu watashi no koibito!!****"  
  
As Lucian finished that chant, a huge burst of wind seemed to be released from him and swirls of dark and light surround the tornado and soon the three combined into one beam and shot towards Lady Chaos who was desperately to destroy the beam with all her power, but it was all in vain and she was soon hit by it. Jowi and Ranma were shocked and were thinking that Lucian was killing Nanami, but when they got a closer look, they saw that Lady Chaos was screaming and seemed to just disappear. Soon it got too bright to see anything, and they shut their eyes, and once they opened them, they saw someone they've been dying to see. With tears in their eyes they shouted and ran towards the figure laying unconscious on the ground.  
  
"NANAMI!!!"  
  
As they neared her, she was shakily getting up and trying to clear her head. She stood up shakily and saw Ranma and Jowi running towards her. She was smiling and they crashed into her and gave her a huge hug. Nanami was content, but then she remembered where they were and suddenly broke out of the embrace and ran towards another fallen figure near by.  
  
"LUCIAN!!! WAKE UP NOW!!" she shouted as she got to him and started shaking him. She put her hands on his chest and felt just a strain heartbeat. She backed up a bit and then concentrated.  
  
"M..Mother.O..Ocean." Nanami stuttered scared.  
  
A small blue orb she formed in the space between her hands, she raised her hands above her head and the orb grew larger and larger until it was almost as big as the castle. Then it was soon released and the water hit everyone on the field.  
  
Ranma, Jowi and Nanami waited a couple of seconds, when they saw Ryu get up groaning, with Kasumi next to him. Mille, Meg and Wakaba were up also as Futch shook Bright awake once he was. Everyone was soon getting up after that and they saw that Nanami was right next to Lucian, they ran towards them. Everyone made a circle around Lucian and Nanami as Lucian slowly woke up.  
  
"Oww, my head. What hit me?" Lucian grumbled as he sat up. His vision wasn't clear yet but he heard someone squeal next to him and felt someone hug him tightly from his chest.  
  
He blinked a couple times and saw that it was Nanami. He didn't need to say anything, but just held her tightly. It would have been perfectly fine here, have they noticed the growing shadow behind them as it started to grow larger and larger. Soon it curled up into a ball and exploded loudly.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?"  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON!?"  
  
"I THOUGHT THE BATTLE WAS OVER NOW THAT WE HAVE NANAMI BACK!?"  
  
"SOMETHING STRANGE IS GOING ONE GUYS!!"  
  
"EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW!!!"  
  
Just as the sentence struck out, a huge burst of wind and the sky was covered by the dark form. Soon a single form rose from the sky and was just floating there and it was huge.  
  
"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!?"  
  
"The true form of what the runes may have called 'Lady Chaos', but its Oblivion." It said.  
  
"So now what!? I'm nearly depleted from my magic usage earlier." Growled Lucian as Nanami helped him up.  
  
"DANCING FLAMES!!!"  
  
"PALE PALACE!!"  
  
"SHINING LIGHT!!"  
  
"PIERCING ONE!!"  
  
"BLACK SHADOW!!"  
  
"THE SHREDDING!!"  
  
"BOLT OF WRATH!!"  
  
All the level three attacks of the runes were shot out towards Oblivion and he just stood there while the others were waiting in anticipation. But to their horror and to Oblivion's delight, he absorbed it.  
  
"Those were level three magic, and he absorbed them like it was a healing thing." Stuttered Futch as he saw his Dancing flames go in.  
  
"How could that be possible? Maybe for one rune, but all of them!?" added Wakaba as her Bolt of wrath was gone.  
  
"Especially our true runes!!" shouted Ranma and Jowi frustrated.  
  
Oblivion just laughed at the futile attempts to kill him with the rune powers that they had had.  
  
"It's pointless, unless you can bring out the beginners, than you don't stand a chance!!" laughed Oblivion.  
  
Everyone was confused.  
  
"What the hell do you mean the beginners?" wondered Wakaba.  
  
"I mean the two spirits of light and darkness that CREATED everything, INCLUDING the TRUE RUNES." Oblivion stated, emphasizing created, including and true runes.  
  
'But that's either a high level summoning of someone or a reincarnation. Even if its one of those two, even Lady Lekknat doesn't know the spell and the reincarnation is impossible to find without some sort of clue, but even that would be impossible.' Lucian thought grimly.  
  
"Now I have an idea of what to do with all of you." Oblivion said grinning madly. Everyone backed up away from him as they continued to stare at him.  
  
"Now let's see, who shall be first. Ah!! But of course, even though I can't get to the castle, I can at least harm one of you. Say good-bye Ranma!!" shouted Oblivion firing a deadly long thin ominous beam at Ranma who was paralyzed with fear.  
  
'Wha.what am I going to do!??' Ranma thought wildly and did the only thing he thought of at the last second. He put his arms up in front of him.  
  
"RANMA!!"  
  
"LORD RANMA-SAMA!!"  
  
"LITTLE BROTHER!!"  
  
Ranma heard all the voices, but still couldn't do anything until.  
  
"FLAMING ARROWS!!!"  
  
Someone shot that spell towards him, but it hit around his feet and he felt something let go of his legs and someone tackled him to the ground and the beam hit the spot where Ranma last stood. He opened his eyes and saw that if he had stayed where he was, there wouldn't be a crater there. He suddenly remembered the weight he felt on top of him and looked.  
  
"ELLIE!?"  
  
She was there with tears in her eyes as she clung to him, even when he sat up. She held onto him tightly around the waist, her face buried in his chest. Ranma was confused but content in this position as he took his arms and wrapped them around Ellie.  
  
"Don't do that again Ranma, I was scared." Ellie said crying.  
  
"What do you mean by that Ellie?" Ranma asked looking at her.  
  
Ellie closed her eyes and bit her lip, but then opened them and looked into Ranma's.  
  
"It's because I." started Ellie, but she had suddenly stopped and gone limp, and Ranma's eyes widened.  
  
"El..Ellie!! What's wrong!? Ellie!! ELLIE!!" shouted Ranma trying to jolt her awake. Ellie raised her head tiredly as a bit of blood left her mouth.  
  
"I.wanted.to.say..a.ashiteru*****.I love.you Ranma Genkaku." Smiled Ellie as she slowly raised her arm with the strength she had left and put if on Ranma's shoulder as she struggled and pulled herself up so that they were face to face and kissed him briefly on the lips, as Ranma started to have tears in his eyes and stared at Ellie's dying face, as she then went limp.  
  
"ELLIE!!" screamed Ranma, the tears falling down his face and onto her, as he held Ellie tightly in his arms, sobbing and putting his face next to Ellie's.  
  
The sky boomed as Oblivion laughed at Ranma's despair.  
  
"That's even better than death!! Let him mourn for the lost love!! Oh this is rich!!" he laughed.  
  
Futch, Ryu, Kinnison, Connel and Lucian all glared at him, as did the other 104 stars glared, as they readied their weapons and magic, Oblivion scoffed.  
  
"Don't bother you weaklings, as you have witnessed before, unless you call the "Beginniners", than you have no chance of defeating me." Smirked Oblivion.  
  
They hesitated now, except for Futch, Ryu, Kinnison, Connel.  
  
"DAMN YOU!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT YOU MONSTER!?" all five of the shouted as they launched another round of their runes, only level 2 this time, but jus like the level three attacks, they had gotten absorbed into oblivion. He mocked pouted.  
  
"Awww, now that wasn't very nice now." It said, then grinned maliciously  
  
"How about I pay you back, by ten folds!!" and shot out the same beam that had killed Ellie towards the boys, they dodged them, but when they did it didn't try to follow them. Just like Ranma, they had lost someone.  
  
"MEG!!"  
  
"MILLIE!!"  
  
WAKABA NO!!"  
  
The boys ran towards them, but Wakaba having to barely dodge it, but still too weak to fight, but Meg and Mille were in a critical condition, but were somehow still alive.  
  
"Wakaba!! Stay down please!!" cried Futch as he saw a determined Wakaba trying to stand up.  
  
"Not until.*cough*.I get him." Growled Wakaba. Futch shook his head as tears were coming down.  
  
"But Wakaba!!"  
  
"How utterly absurd. Emotions, love, hate, confusion, sadness, happy, it's all a bunch of crap. Emotions make you weak and you can never obtain full potential of your abilities." Oblivion stated.  
  
Nanami growled, but then she saw that Oblivion had other plans. It had raised one of its black arms in front of him and a onyx black orb of pure dark magic had started to form there.  
  
"Now, only thing left for me to do is to finish you guys off, since I'm getting tired of the same scene." Oblivion said bored and he launched the growing orb towards the Silver Army, watching for their demise.  
  
Everyone was too scared to move or do anything except for Nanami. She looked at her rune and then without another thought, she ran ahead, as if expecting to get the full blunt of the attack.  
  
"NANAMI!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"  
  
"SOMETHING THAT I THOUGHT I SHOULD'VE DONE LONG AGO!!"  
  
Nanami then called upon her rune.  
  
"Celestrial of which I am bind to, help me call upon your great power to destroy the foe before me!!" she chanted, she then felt the next words come to her mind as she then said them,  
  
"With the sleeping powers of that reside in me, release it with your great power now!!"  
  
Nanami sudden felt very tired and went unconscious as her rune swirled with power around her and then everything went black for her.  
  
"NANAMI!! WHERE ARE YOU!?" shouted Ranma frantically.  
  
"PLEASE NANAMI!! WHERE ARE YOU!?" shouted Wakaba, although she was being supported by Futch as was Meg and Millie with Kinnison and Connel.  
  
They all stared as Nanami had fainted in the swirl of her rune and then it covered her up and lifted her above the ground and into the air. Although Ranma and the others had no clue what was going on, it seemed Oblivion did and he didn't like it one bit.  
  
"No.NO!! HOW COULD SHE.HOW COLD SHE BE ABLE TO PULL THAT OFF!! HOW COULD SHE BE BOTH REINCARNATIONS OF THE BEGINNGERS!?" shouted Oblivion scared.  
  
"WHAT!?" shouted everyone shocked.  
  
"My...my sister is the reincarnation of the "Beginners!?" shouted Ranma.  
  
As Nanami was cover in an intense light, as the others stared and Oblivion was scared as Nanami seemed to split into two different beings. Once the light was gone, instead of Nanami, there stood two different beings.  
  
One had silver hair with dark gold streaks in her hair as she looked around the area with her golden eyes. She had on a sleeveless white shirt with a long flowing gold skirt. The other being had black hair with silver streaks in them and a leather shirt and black shorts.  
  
"I see we've been awoken at least huh Kurai." Stated the white one. The dark one scoffed.  
  
"About time, I don't know about you Hoshi, but I was getting tired of being cramped up in there." She replied.  
  
"Really now, we should be thankful she called us, or this world and plane would be gone by now." replied Hoshi. Kurai grinned and cracked her knuckles grinning.  
  
"Pay back time." She said grinning. She concentrated and shot several dark bombs at Oblivion and he cried out in pain.  
  
Hoshi took out her sword and attacked several times around and leaving Oblivion lots of scars. He tried attacking them, but Kurai reflected them back to it, hurting itself more and more. Finally after Kurai shot several fire balls at him, Hoshi took out a sword and it grew large and larger and gathered light. She swung down and then split Oblivion in half.  
  
"That was easy." Said Kurai as she put away her weapon and Hoshi joined her. They looked at the destruction below them and put their hands together and sparkles of light rain came down through the darkness of the clouds, clearing them away and healing those who had gotten hurt.  
  
Ranma slowly walked towards where he had put Ellie and held her closely to him. When several of the sparkles had been absorbed into her, she groaned, both making Ranma surprised and happy and when she opened her eyes she was hugged fiercely by Ranma. She smiled and hugged back, and Ranma whispered the five words she's been wanting to hear for years.  
  
"I love you too Ellie."  
  
When the two of them got up, they saw Hoshi and Kurai leaving and Ranma shouted for them to stop, along with Ryu.  
  
"PLEASE!! WHERE IS OUR SISTER!?" they cried.  
  
They turned towards them and sadly replied,  
  
" Ranma, you sister never existed. She was just a, temporary form for us to inhabit. I sorry." Replied Hoshi.  
  
"But.my sister.I've already been through a lot to get her back to me." Cried Ranma.  
  
"Please!! Bring her back, we love her and we'd be devastated, and this battle would have been in vain, because we were fighting to get her back!!" added Futch, Wakaba, Millie, Meg, Kinnison and Connel.  
  
"She's our best-friend!!"  
  
"She was like a sister to me when we were kids!!"  
  
"We loved being around her, because she always tried to cheer us up!!"  
  
"She's my girlfriend and the only person who I can actually call with someone with a family."  
  
Kurai and Hoshi looked at each other. Kurai grumbled and Hoshi smiled. They floated down and Kurai said a couple of things.  
  
"Okay, one condition, whenever we feel that either Nanami or you guys are threaten, we will NOT, I repeat will NOT hesitate to come out and kick the persons ass." Stated Kurai frowning.  
  
Everyone nodded. Kurai and Hoshi sighed and then muttered a couple of words and then went back into one. But before they did, the celestrial rune rose up and split into eight different lights. Each one was absorbed into a different person. They were Kinnison, Connel, Meg, Futch, Wakaba, Millie, Ellie and Kasumi.  
  
"Those lights you have absorbed are sub-runes, meaning they have almost the same powers as the true runes like immortality, but not the same attacks alright?" stated Hoshi's voice.  
  
"And Ryu we have a gift for you. Hold up you Soul Eater Rune." Stated Kurai.  
  
Ryu did what he was told and as he did, a light shot out and hit it, sending him crashing into Ranma.  
  
"Owie, big-brother." moaned Ranma.  
  
"It's not my fault!!" shouted Ryu.  
  
Then another voice piped up.  
  
"Then whose is it Ryu?"  
  
Ryu looked up, wondering if he would ever hear that voice again.  
  
"Well, is that any way to greet your old friend?"  
  
"TED!?" shouted Ryu running up to him and hugging him.  
  
Ranma smiled at his brother for missing his best friend. Soon after he noticed that Ryu's Soul eater was still black, but lighter, and Ted had a white Soul Eater. Soon the Celestrial rune returned to the light form and Nanami was one once again.  
  
Lucian was the first to reach her.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
Nanami hugged him tightly, fearing that if she let go, she'd lose Lucian.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Good."  
  
And Lucian kissed her deeply with three shouts from certain over-protective brothers and best-friend.  
  
"ACK!!! NANAMI!! LUCIAN!!"  
  
"NOT NOW YOU GUYS!!"  
  
"OH, JUST GET A ROOM WHY DON'TCHA!!"  
  
"RANMA DON'T SAY THAT!?  
  
"BUT ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU GUYS DO WITH JILLIA AND KASUMI?"  
  
"HOW DID YOU FIND THAT OUT!?"  
  
"I'M NOT STUPID YA KNOW. WHEN PILIKA COMES IN MY ROOM BECAUSE OF 'STRANGE SOUNDS' FROM YOUR ROOM, ITS NOT HARD TO FIGURE OUT YOU GUYS."  
  
Ted stared at the blushing Ryu.  
  
"You have A LOT of explaining to do buddy." He said.  
  
****************************************************  
  
(For got to mention. Ryu is already married to Kasumi.)  
  
Two months later........  
  
It was two months after the final fight and everyone was have that party that Ranma had promised earlier. Everyone was happy and celebrating.  
  
"I wonder what they're gonna do for entertainment." Wondered Flik.  
  
"Yeah and didn't Ranma and sum others have an announcement or sumthin'?" replied Viktor.  
  
"Awww c'mon Ryu, what's Ranma's surprise?" asked Ted.  
  
"Hey, sorry Ted but even I don't know." Replied Ryu drinking.  
  
Suddenly the candles were dimmed and everyone was focused on the stage.  
  
"Before lord Ranma makes his announcement." Said Ryu grinning at the blushing group of boys near the front. " We have some entertainment, by Nanami, Ellie, Wakaba, Meg, aaaaaannnndddd Millie!!"  
  
When Ranma, Lucian, Futch, Kinnison and Connel heard that, they spit out their drinks and stared as they came on. They had on different outfits, but they still looked wonderful in their eyes and nearly every other male their age in the audience.  
  
"We'd like to thank Annalee with the help with singing, Gremio with the lyrics and Ranma, Kinnison, Connel, Lucian and Futch for the inspiration.  
  
The last that ever she saw him  
  
carried away by a moonlight shadow  
  
he passed on worried and warning  
  
carried away by a moonlight shadow  
  
Lost in a riddle that Saturday Night  
  
far away on the other side  
  
he was caught in the middle of a desperate fight  
  
and she couldn't find how to push through  
  
The trees that whisper in the evening  
  
carried away by a moonlight shadow  
  
sing a song of sorrow and grieving  
  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
  
All she saw was a silhouette of a gun,  
  
Far away on the other side.  
  
He was shot six times by a man on the run  
  
And she couldn't find how to push through.  
  
I stay (I stay), I pray  
  
See you in heaven one day.  
  
Four A.M. in the morning  
  
carried away by a moonlight shadow  
  
I watched your vision forming  
  
carried away by a moonlight shadow  
  
When they finished the song, they had a standing ovation. They bowed and giggled. Soon the boys were behind them still a bit surprise, but nonetheless happy.  
  
"Here's our announcement." Said Ranma and he turned towards Ellie.  
  
"Ellie, you were the first girl I met outside of my home and the first friend I met outside the village. We fell in love and didn't admit it until a while ago. So would you do me this honor and marry me?" asked Ranma and pulled out a gold ring with a ruby surrounded by diamonds and sapphires.  
  
Tears welded up in Ellie's eyes and nodded and placed the ring on her finger and she smiled. She looked over into the audience and saw her Rina and Bolgan and waved. They waved back happily.  
  
"Meg." started Kinnison, but was cut off when Meg kissed him deeply.  
  
"You know I'll say yes Kinn-chan." Giggled Meg. Kinnison laughed and placed the ring on Meg's finger, just like Ranma did with Ellie.  
  
"I know Connel, we talked about this anyway didn't we sweetie." Smiled Mille Connel shook his head laughing lightly and gave the ring to Millie.  
  
"Nanami, you're the only girl I know that could put up with my old attitude and still have the same loving heart that I managed to fall in love with. You broke through my stone walls around my heart and cared for it a lot and softened my up a lot with your love and care. So would you become my wife?" asked Lucian smiling gently, holding out a silver ring with a green emerald in the middle and pink rubies on the sides with turquoises.  
  
"Like my best-friends said. You don't even need to ask." Nanami replied holding her hand out and Lucian placing the ring on her finger. Now the soon-to-be-wedded-couples turned towards the last pair.  
  
It was a bit more humorous for Futch and Wakaba.  
  
"Soo." started Wakaba.  
  
"Even though we fight a lot and argue nearly 24/7, I still couldn't believe I had managed to progressed feelings for you." Grumbled Futch blushing a bright crimson.  
  
"I hate to say this, but I agree Futch. I always loved arguing with you, it felt that we were getting closer, but you were a bit of a pin head." Added Wakaba also blushing.  
  
"PIN HEAD!? WHAT ABOUT YOU BAKAYARO!!"  
  
"BAKAYARO!! SHUT YOUR TRAP DRAGGY BOY!!"  
  
"DRAGGY BOY!? CLOSE YOU MOUTH YOU UNCUTE STUPID TOMBOY!!!"  
  
"IDIOT!!"  
  
"LOUD MOUTH!!"  
  
"NO BRAINS!!"  
  
"PEEKING JANE!!'  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?"  
  
"YOU WALKED INTO MY ROOM WHEN I WAS CHANGING!!"  
  
"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!"  
  
Everyone in the audience was laughing in tears now with the arguing couple going on and on.  
  
Finally at the exact same moment they shouted,  
  
"I LOVE YOU FUTCH/WAKABA!!!"  
  
That brought a loud roar to the crowd. Even Millia was wiping a tear from her face.  
  
"Captain Joshua is going to love this." She said to herself as she watch Futch put the ring on Wakaba.  
  
"Now guys, we have an announcement." Said Ellie grinning.  
  
"We felt strange the last couple of months, so we went to Huan and guess what?" said Millie.  
  
"What?" the guys asked.  
  
"WE'RE PREGNAT!!" grinned Ellie, Millie, Meg and Wakaba.  
  
"WHAT!?" shouted Ranma, Connel, Kinnison and Futch.  
  
"WHOO HOO!! GO RANMA!!" yelled Ryu.  
  
"WAIT UNTIL THE OTHER DRAGON KNIGHTS HEAR ABOUT THIS FUTCH!!" shouted Millia.  
  
"GREAT JOB KINNISON!! CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU DEAL WITH MOOD SWINGS!!" laughed Ayda.  
  
"YEA!! I'M GONNA BE AN AUNTIE!!" laughed Marcy.  
  
The guys eyes rolled back to their heads and they fainted.  
  
"Figures." The girls said and they kneeled down trying to revive their husbands.  
  
Ryu was laughing hard while Kasumi came up to him.  
  
"Hey dear, did you hear that!?" laughed Ryu. Kasumi grinned.  
  
"What?" asked Ryu then his eyes widened.  
  
"No way."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"ALRIGHT!! I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!!!" laughed Ryu picking up Kasumi and twirling her around, with Ted behind them laughing.  
  
Nanami stared at her brother fainting and her other brother laughing and dancing with his wife. She saw Lucian laughing at the fainted men, when they heard about the pregnancy.  
  
"That's hilarious." Laughed Lucian. Nanami raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh really now."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Nanami, I have you results back, here you go." Said Tuta running up to her.  
  
"Thanks Tuta, tell Dr. Huan thank you for me please." Replied Nanami and Tuta nodded running off.  
  
Nanami looked at the card and gasped.  
  
"What? You sick or something?" asked Lucian.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
*KATHUMP*  
  
"Oh Lucian." Nanami said shaking her head as she saw her fainted husband. ***************************************************************************  
  
End of Chapter 8.  
  
I don't own that song that I put in here, it belongs to Dance Dance Revolution. Anyway, stay tuned for the sequel and hope you enjoyed this chapter!! 


End file.
